Brave New World
by Stormy1180
Summary: All Human. Bella has moved to Forks with her father and his new wife. Bella is thrown into a new world that she does not understand. She starts to have feelings for a boy Edward. Both have dark past that they must get though to be together.
1. Chapter 1

I loaded up the end of my things in my brand new black Nissan Rouge. My truck was filled with my filled with bag of clothing and memorabilia that I wanted to take with me to Forks. I had some pictures, books, and a few stuffed animals. My mother was giving me her last hug and crying. Her new husband Phil was brining out my cat, Stormy, who I had gotten at a shelter two years ago.

"Remember to get a hotel room tonight. I do not want you driving all night long. You have a 26 hour drive ahead of you," Renee told me.

"Yes mother I know. Thank you again Phil for the money," I nodded to Phil as I took my cat from him and placed her in the front seat with me.

"No problem kid. Since I am now an official Tampa Bay Ray I have money to throw around, like the car I got ya."

"Thanks again Phil, the truck Charlie got me last year finally died. I did not want to have to get a ride in the Police cruiser to school."

I gave me mother another hug and gave Phil one too, we where not too keen on physical contact. I got into my front seat and put my seatbelt on. I pulled out of the driveway of the only home I had ever really known and left my warm and happy home of Phoenix Arizona and started to head to cold and wet Forks Washington.

I was going to be moving in with my father, Charlie, and his new family, the Clearwater's. My dad had married the widow Sue last year. She has two children, Leah and Seth who I had known my whole life. Leah was off at college so we never really saw her. Seth was still in high school, like me.

Due to the expansion from my father and I to the new family of 5 we moved after the wedding last summer. I only saw my father for two months ever summer, along with every other Christmas and Easter. My father and I where not total strangers, but we were not best friends like Renee and I. I was going to miss her, but since Phil got a job as a pro ball player she was going to follow him when he played. So I was going to go and live with Charlie.

My mother did not like the idea but also understood while I did it. I think that she was also secretly thankful deep down. She wanted to make sure that I would be able to keep in contact with me so her and Phil give me a brand new laptop and cell phone so my mother can always get a hold of me.

I spent the rest of my first leg of driving thinking about what I was giving up, but also what I was gaining. I was going to see what it was like to go to a small town school. Living in Phoenix I went to a high school with hundreds of students in the school. I think Forks had a total of 300 students.

I stopped in Reading California to sleep for the night. I would get up early and hopefully be at Charlie's before dark. I snuck my cat into the hotel with me so she would be able to stretch her legs. I called my mother to let her know where I was for the evening. Then I called Charlie to let him know where I was in my voyage.

"Hey Dad I am Reading. I will hopefully be in Forks before dark tomorrow," I told my dad.

"Hey Kid. Wow you made good time. I will let Sue know. She is excited for you to come. She wants to take you out the next day to buy stuff for your room. She wants you to feel welcome."

"Dad, I already feel welcome," I told him.

"I know, but since this is a new house she wants to make sure everything is perfect."

"You do know this is not the first time I have been in the new place."

"We know, but you are officially moving in. You are going to permanently be here. I want you to feel as comfortable here as you did at home with you mom," that last statement was very unCharlie. That must be Sue telling him things like that. I really did like Sue, she is a sweet woman.

"OK Dad, I will call you when I enter Forks."

"OK Bells, I will see you tomorrow, love ya Kid."

More unCharlie behavior, "Love ya too Dad." Then I hung up the phone.

I went to bed quickly with Stormy sleeping on my chest like she normally does. I woke up early, got the contental breakfast, and was on the road again. I listened to a whole bunch of different CDs while driving and not really thinking. As I drove I saw all kinds of left over Christmas decorations in the towns. It was three days after the holiday. I would be spending the New Year with Charlie. It was just turning dusk when I reached Forks. I called my Dad when I saw the wooden, "welcome to Forks," sign.

I only took a few minutes to get to my Dad's house. I was really glad that my new car had a GPS system. It made getting around a lot better. I pulled up to my new home. It was a pretty while two story home. It was a lot larger then my last one with Charlie. I saw my father, Sue, and Seth sitting on the front porch waiting for me. I climbed out of my car and grabbed Stormy immediately and walked up to the pouch.

"Hello dear, how was your drive?" Sue asked with a hug.

"Long," I told her.

"Seth, go get Bella's things and bring them up to her room," Sue barked to her son. Seth was a good kid, just starting his freshmen year this year.

"I am going to put Stormy in my room and come down to help you guys," I told Sue and my dad. As I walked past my father I gave him a hug.

I climbed the steps to my new life. My room was the first door on the left. Across the hall from me was the bathroom and Seth and I would be starting. Seth's room was next to the bathroom. Leah's room was next to mine. Leah left yesterday to get back to school. She was taking winter classes. At the end of the hall was Charlie and Sue's room. They had their own bathroom, thank god.

I walked into my room which was painted green. I had picked it out over the summer. My father had gotten me a full bed and two new dressers, a book shelf, and a desk when we moved. I had a lot more room in my new room. My room also had my rocking chair that came from the old house. I set Stormy's crate on my bed and told her I would be back soon.

I went down stairs and helped Seth and my father bringing the last few things into my room. We where done in ten minutes. I sat on my bed and looked at all of the stuff around me. Seth was the last person in my room, "Hey mom wanted you to know we are gonna eat in twenty minutes, she was waiting for you,"

"Thanks, I am gonna unpack till then," I told him.

Seth slipped out of my room and closed the door. I found an open floor space for Stormy's cage and left her out. She walked around the room exploring her new home. I started with my clothes unloading it into the draws and closet. I made a dent when I head Charlie call me and Seth for dinner.

I sat down at the table and was bombarded with talk.

"So I enrolled you at Fork's High School. Your first day will be on the 2nd."

I nodded as my dad told me about the school. I knew most of the kids who would be there. I did not talk to them; mostly just saw them while I was visiting Charlie. He had introduced me to the kids here I just never had time to form bonds. The kids I was closed to where on the reservation. My dad was best friends with a lot of the guys down there. That is how he met Sue.

"So Seth, are you going to Forks with me?" I asked.

"No, the school on the reservation is letting me still attended there, even though I don't live there anymore. That is where all of my friends are, it is easier for me."

I nodded in agreement. I was glad that I was not close with anyone at my old school. I would have hated being separated from not only my mother, but also my close friends. Sue broke though my thoughts.

"So I wan going to take you into Port Angles tomorrow to go shopping for everything you are going to need. I wanted to get you some shelves, new sheets, things like that."

"Thanks Sue, that would be wonderful," I told her.

The next few days when by in a blur. I went shopping with Sue. She bought me more stuff then I had needed. She was trying to compensate for what I lost and I was thankful for that. I had finally moved into my new room and it started to feel like home, even Stormy liked it. We spent New Years on the reservation with our friends. The next day I was going to start at school. I had driven by the school two days ago to see the lay out of the building. It was a whole bunch of small numbered building. I was not going to have a problem getting around.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I got up early. Seth had to use the shower first because he left early with his mom for the reservation. Sue owned a little shop down there so it was no problem for her to take Seth to school. As soon as Seth was done I jumped in and got a quick shower. I meet everyone at the table for breakfast. Sue had made waffles. I was going to enjoy having Sue cook. When it was me and Renee I was the chef because Renee could be a little, unpredictable, with food.

Everyone left around the same time. I drove the short three mile drive to the high school. I followed the other students and parked where they did. I went to the first main building to get my schedule and anything else I needed. The plump lady gave me everything with a smile and wished me a good first day.

I looked at my schedule seeing that my first class was English. Easy enough I had decided. That was my best subject so it should be a nice easy start to the day. After English were Spanish, Algebra II, U.S. History, Lunch, Biology II, and then Gym. I hated gym. I walked over to my first building in the rain. I was glad that I had bough some waterproof boots, Sue had insisted on them.

I walked up to the teacher at the front of the class. He gave me my book and showed me where my seat was. The class was almost full. In front of me was a boy was sandy hair wearing all black. He was talking to a red headed girl next to him. To my left was a blond hair boy staring at me. To my right was a girl with spiky black hair.

"Hi, my name is Alice," the spiky black haired girl said.

I looked over to her and nodded, "I am Bella, Bella Swan."

She giggled at me, "We all know who you are. You have been the talk of school before the winter break. We saw the Chief come in and register you."

I groaned to myself. Great, everyone here was just dying to meet me. Alice was about to say something but was cut off by the teacher. The class was reading Romeo and Juliet. I had read this last year for school, and when I was in the seventh grade for fun. I was going to have no problems.

The bell rang for the class to be over. I looked at Alice and she was waiting for me. "So Bella let me see your schedule, I hope we have another class together."

I handed the paper over to her. She read though it and smiled. "Well we have Spanish together and then lunch. Come on, I will show you everyone you need to know here."

The blond boy who was next to me followed us. Alice looked over at him, "Oh don't mind Mike, he like to follow the in people."

I heard Mike grumble a few curse words and then walk off. Alice led me over to her locker. I saw a beautiful blond standing there waiting for her it seemed.

"Hey Rose, this is Bella, the Chief's daughter."

The blonde, Rose, looked me over once. I knew that she was not impressed with me. I was beyond plain next to her. "Hello Bella," was all she said. Alice made a face but let it go.

Two boys came over next, both of them tall, over six foot. The one boy was the size of a house. He was broad with brown hair. The other boy was leaner and had curly blonde hair. "Bella, this is my boyfriend Jasper," she said pointing to the blonde, "And that is Emmett, Rose's boyfriend," she said pointing to the other. "Boys this is Bella the Chief's kids."

Both of the boys gave me a once over. Emmett was the first to react. He came over and engulfed me in a hug. I was not expecting that. I felt his muscles wrap tightly around me. "Hey Bella! I am Emmett. I am captain of the football team here so just stick with me. I will make sure that you are a somebody."

"Um, thanks," I told him. He released me and smiled. "So my lovely girlfriend Rose is on the cheerleading squad. Jasper is the class president for the juniors. Alice there is on the debate team. So you see, we are all very powerful people here. We have another member of our group, but he is not here. His name is Edward and he plays lacrosse."

"Well I do not really do any of that stuff. I do not think I am going to fit in with you guys," I shyly told Emmett. It was true. I was not able to walk with out hurting myself so any kind of sports was out for me. Also I was not a public speaker so that would not work out either.

"Bella, you are a fox, you will fit in with us fine. Plus there are a lot of other people in our group who do not do anything. We are just the core 5. Play your cards right and you can be number 6," Emmett told me as he wrapped his arm around me.

I found out that I had a class with each of them. Emmett was in my gym class, Rose in my history, Jasper in Algebra, and Edward in Biology. The rest of the start of the day I was escorted by one member of the "core 5" as Emmett had called them. They introduced me to other people in their group. Their names passed by in a blur Jessica, Angela, Eric, Tyler, and they just kept coming.

When history was done Rose lead me to the lunch room where I would be sitting with them. I stood in line to get lunch. When I came back with Alice the table was full. I had no idea where I was going to sit. Alice led me over next to Jasper. Alice was next to Jasper and I sat next to a boy who I think was name Tyler.

When I looked across from me I saw him. He was a beautiful bronze haired boy. He had piercing green eyes and was well built. He was staring at me like I was starting at him.

"Hey Edward, this is Bella. She is going to be eating with us from now on."

Edward looked at me and then over at Alice. His face was hard. I smiled and reached my hand out for him to shake, "Hi Edward."

Edward shook my hand, "Hello." They where the only words he spoke to me. The rest of the lunch period he made sure to not look at me at all. I looked at Alice and she seemed as annoyed as I was. I spent the rest of the lunch room looking around and seeing the students. I had seen a few faces I knew from my summers there. The last group of students I saw where off by themselves. All of them where dressed in black. I saw the red haired girl and the sandy blond boy from my first class. There where a few others sitting with them.

"Alice who are they?" I asked.

Alice followed where my eyes where. "Oh, they are the Outcast. They are real trouble makers and act like they are bad asses. James is their leader, the boy with long blonde hair. He is with the red head, Victoria. Next to her are Brie, Laurent, and Jane.

On the other side of the table are Aro, Tanya, Irina, Riley, and Sulpicia."

I nodded. I could not keep my eyes off of them. They seemed at act as is everyone in the school did not exist. I noticed the beautiful strawberry blonde looking our way. She was not looking at me like I was her; she was looking at Edward who was in front of me.

"Alice, who is the strawberry blonde looking our way?" I asked her in a hush.

Alice did not even look over at the table she already knew who I was talking about. "That is Tanya. She used to be in our group. She and Edward dated for a year. They broke up over the summer. Since then she joined the Outcast."

Edward started to pay attention to us when he heard Alice talking, even though she kept her voice down.

"Alice you do not have to whisper. I am over her. It is not a big deal anymore."

"I know Edward, I was just being nice."

The bell rang for lunch to be over. We all got up and threw away what food was left. Edward looked over at me and nodded for me to follow him. He must have known that every one else was escorting me around so he must too. We walked in silence. I could not keep my eyes off of him. He was truly beautiful. They way his hair went in every direct made him look wild. His green eyes where passionate. I could tell he had a muscular build under neither the shirt that clung to his body a little too close.

"Have you ever been to Forks before?" Edward asked me.

"Yes. I use to spend the summers here and every other Christmas and Easter."

"Oh, I have never seen you before."

"My father spends most of his time down on the reservation, so I did also."

Edward nodded into agreement. We walked into the full classroom. I saw Tanya sitting in her seat. Edward took his seat in front of her at his lab table. The seat next to him was the only empty one, must be mine. I saw Tanya touching Edward and him slapping her hand away. The teacher gave me my Biology book and pointed to my seat next to Edward like I though.

As soon as I sat down I saw Edward look over at me. He finally smiled. He had a beautiful crooked smile on his face. With all of those other things about him, he really turned me on. The teacher started his lecture. I tried to focus but it was very hard with some one like Edward next to me. Every time I peeked over at him, he seemed to be peeking at me. The class ended all too soon.

"Would you like me to walk you to gym?" Edward asked me.

I nodded with out saying a word. As I got up out of my seat I was immediately knocked down onto the floor. I landed on my ass. I looked over and saw Tanya walking away from where I was. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at me and giggled. That bitch smacked into me.

Edward reached his hand down to help me up. I took her hand and let him help me. "Do not mind her, she is a cunt."

Edward kept his arm around my waist as we exited the classroom. Edward led me outside to walk over to the gym. We passed a few people from lunch and they looked at us with shock in their eyes. I could not think of what would surprise them. Edward had dropped me off at the girl's locker room door. He gave me his crooked smile and walked off.

I went in to find the gym teacher. He gave me my uniform but told me that I did not have to change for class today. I sat on the bleacher and saw Emmett come over to talk to me. He gave me one of his huge bear hugs and released me.

"I am gonna enjoy having a nice little girl to play around with. Alice doesn't let me give her bear hugs anymore. Since I am an only child I think I am going to adopt you as my little sister."

I smiled at Emmett. It was nice to have someone like him in my life. He made me laugh and smile. I was already feeling a bond to him and it was still my first day. The teacher called the class to attention. The gym class had a lot of people that I had already known in class. They class was playing basketball and would be for the next two weeks. Emmett had picked me to be on his team and I was thankful for that.

The teacher ended class and sent everyone to the locker room to get changed. Emmett asked me to wait for him so I did. We walked over to his car. He had a new Jeep Wrangler. I noticed that a lot of the cars in the parking lot where new, or newer. That made me feel better about my car. Parked next Emmett was a silver Volvo. Next to the Volvo was a yellow Porsche. I could not believe that some one had one.

"Who has the yellow car?" I asked Emmett.

"You like that? It is Alice's. Her parents are the good Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen. They have a lot of money, like a lot of us, and Alice has very expensive taste. This was her sweet 16 present," Emmett explained. My father did have money, but not like this to throw around. He was able to provide for us, with the help of Sue, and give us some extra spending. The final bell of the day rang and slowly students started to emerge from the buildings.

I saw Alice slipping over to us with Jasper just a few steps behind her. Rose was the next to come over to the cars. When Rose got over to Emmett they had a full fledge make out session. Alice came over to me.

"So Bella would you like to hang out with us after school? We are going to go over Edwards. He has a huge living room for all of us to hang out in."

"I think I am gonna pass today. I am still getting in the swing of things over at Charlie's. I want to see how things work out on school days. Maybe tomorrow though?" I asked Alice.

"You are so considerate of your family. Yes tomorrow we will all hang out. It is a Friday. Edward was talking about a party at his house. His parents are away," she told me with a wink. I smiled back.

"Alice, just because my parents are away does not mean you can throw a party at my house," Edward said from across the parking lot.

"Edward, you know it is going to happen. You might as well not resist it," she shot back with a big smile.

"Fine, but not like last time. We are not having the whole school there again. A limit of about 50, you hear me pixie," he said to her.

Alice shot him an angel smile. I could not believe that 50 were considered a small party. I did not think that my new house would be able to hold 50 high school students.

Edward looked over at me and smiled. "So you will be there?" he asked me.

I nodded in agreement with him. "Yeah, as long as I am invited," I smiled with my answer.

"Good, well I will see you tomorrow, Bella."

Everyone else said good bye and got into their cars. Jasper got into the car with Alice and Rose got in with Emmett. I walked over to my car looking down and smiling to myself. I guess life here might not be as bad as I thought it was going to be.

Before I could think of anything else I heard my phone ringing. I grabbed my phone out of my jacket pocket. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Renee. She did not waste time at all.

"Hello mom," I said when I opened my phone.

"Hello Bella. How was your first day? Did you make any friends? Did you have any problems finding your classes? Are you very far behind in your classes?"

"MOM! Calm down and relax. It was a good day. I am very far head of all of my classes so this should be easy. Yes I made some friends and they are very nice. Do not worry about me. I am seventeen years old," I explained to my mother.

"I know you are just so far away. We moved into our house. Honey you should see it here. It is a wonderful place. We have a room for you here just incase you want to come back," my mother explained.

"Thanks mom, but I think I am going to give it a chance here before I go changing schools again."

I sat in my car and talked with my mother for a little bit longer. While talking to her a saw the Outcast as they talked with one another. Their head, James kept on looking in my direction. I am guessing it was because I was the only person left in the parking lot besides them. Finally my mother said good bye and I was able to drive home.

I got home in a few minutes. Charlie was not home yet but Sue and Seth where already there. Sue was in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey Sue, came I help you with anything?" I asked.

"Oh, Bella how was your first day?"

"It was good. I met a lot of people. I already learned the stuff that I am learning in classes."

"That is good I am glad dear. Your father will be home in an hour. Why don't you go and relax I have dinner under control."

I nodded and went upstairs to relax. I lay down on my bed and Stormy came and sat on my chest. She started purring and I started to pet her. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called.

The door slowly opened. I saw Seth peak her head though. He smiled at me. Seth was a really good kid. His father passed away about four years ago now. I remember it was in the summer. Leah was still in high school then. "Hey, how was it?"

I sat up a bit. "It was OK. The kids there seemed nice enough."

"Jake asked about you today. He wants to know if you are going to come down and talk to him. He feels bad about last summer."

"Seth, you should not be his go between. Jake is an adult, if he wants to talk to me, he knows where to find me," I told Seth.

"I told him you would say something like that. Anyway, I am glad that you are here Bella. It is going to be nice to have a sister again; believe it or not I have missed not having Leah around."

I smiled at the young boy. He was starting to look a lot older then his fourteen years. "Thanks Seth, I am excited to finally have a little brother."

Seth left my room and closed my door. I was upset to find out that Jake had already bothered Seth. Last summer Jake and I had a little romance. It was not very long I had known Jake since I was a baby. It only made sense that when we got older that we would eventually have some kind of romance. Well during my two month here we dated. We got very close. Jake kept on pressuring me to have sex but I kept on denying it. One night when we where at Jake's he would not take no as an answer. Jake had beaten me up and then raped me. Seth had come into the house after Jake was done. He saw me and came to conclusions about what had happened. He took me to Sue. She helped me out.

Seth does not talk to Jake anymore unless Jake talks to him first. After that night I told Jake to never talk to me again. I am not bitter about the situation anymore. I talked to a psychologist. She talked me though my rage. I am not at a stage where I can move on. Sue never told Charlie thank god. I know she wishes that I would tell him, but we both now how even thought Charlie does not loose his cool very often, when it happens it is scary.

I heard the door open. Charlie was home. I decided to go down stairs in a minute to help set the table. I went over to Seth's door to see if he wanted to head down with me. We both walked down the steps together.

"Hey Bells. How was the fist day?"

"It was really good Dad," I grabbed the plates from the cupboard and started to set the table. Seth had grabbed the silver wear. Charlie was already in his seat.

"So tell me the name of the kids that you are becoming friends with. I want to make sure you aren't getting caught up with the wrong kids."

"I do not know any of their last names, but Alice, Edward, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett."

"Oh, real good kids with good families. Alice Cullen is the doctor's daughter. Her mother is an interior decorator. Edward Masen. His father Edward is a lawyer in Seattle and his mother has a restaurant. Rosalie Hale is the daughter of the owner to the Hale banks all over Washington. Jasper and Emmett are cousins. Jasper's parents died a few years ago. Emmett's dad owns a construction company and his mother is a professor at the local university."

The rest of dinner was a lot of polite conversation with one another. I offered my help along with Seth's to do the dishes after dinner. When we where done dinner I watched some TV with everyone but went up to bed early. I had a little bit of home work to do. I finished it up quickly and decided to go to bed. I had to get up earlier here then I had to back in Arizona for school.

As I lay to fall asleep I started to think about Edward, Edward Masen to be exact. I thought about his wonderful smile, his captivating eyes, and his memorizing body. I slowly drifted off to sleep. I found myself dreaming about Edward that night.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning excited to go to school. I could not remember the last time that I was excited to go to school. I had a reason to go to school, Edward Masen. I smiled to myself when I heard his name in my own head. I tried to find my sexiest top to wear to school today. The problem was that it was freezing outside. It was January in Forks, Washington. I would not have a warm day until probably May or June.

I finally decided on a blue long sleeve shirt that I had gotten. It was thin, so I would have to wear a sweater. It was extremely low cut, so I hopped I would get the attention of a certain guy. I got a shower quickly and dried my hair. I was late for breakfast, making sure I looked nice. Sue had a plate of waffles waiting for me. Sue and Seth were off to the reservation by the time I cut into my waffles. Charlie was gone shortly after. I ate my food and rinsed off my plate and ran to my car.

I was in school in record time. I started to look for a parking spot when I saw an open one next to Alice's car. She was leaning on the back of her car, waiting for me. I smiled and pulled into my spot. Alice smiled when she saw me pull into my spot. I jumped out of my car and Alice was waiting for me,

"Good morning Bella," she sang to me.

"Morning Alice," I replied back.

"So what time do you want to go and get your make over at? I have to make the appointment now. I was hoping right after school, and then we can shop for your outfit for tonight."

I stared at the little pixie girl. She must be out of her mind thinking that I was getting a make over. I was not the make over kind of gal. I was able to come up with a quick response, "I am sorry Alice but I do not have the kind of money to spend on a make over, maybe another time?"

She started to laugh. "Oh don't be silly Bella. You are not going to pay. It is all on the good doctor. We are gonna get out nails and toes done, then a nice haircut and style, facials, and maybe a wax. Rose is coming with us so do not worry, the doctor is paying for her too!" Alice exclaimed. "Oh! Then we are gonna find a sexy outfit for you to wear to the party tonight."

I was doomed. This little girl was going to kill me. I could see that there was going to be no way out of this unless Charlie himself where to save me. I groaned and I heard Alice squeal. Everyone else that I hung out with yesterday was starting to pull into the parking lot. Emmett led the way, followed by Edward. I left my heart skip a beat when I saw him drive by.

Emmett was out of the car first and had me in a hug before I could prepare myself. I gave him a half heated hug back. I saw Jasper walk over to Alice and hold her. Their love was so soft and knowing it made me jealous. I hoped I could find a love like they had.

I saw Edward walk over to us and Emmett released me. I coughed trying to catch my breath. Emmett let out a booming laughter. Asshole. Edward walked over and stood next to me. I looked over at him and smiled. He looked all kinds of sexy this morning. He was wearing a black button up shirt with the top 2 buttons undone, and a pair of blue jeans. They hugged his ass in all of the right areas and everything else was loose.

"Good morning Bella," he whispered into my ear.

I felt chills go up my spine. I also noticed that when he learned in to talk to me he looked down my top, very clever boy. "Hello Edward," I whispered back. I figured if he is going to play a game, I would play it right back. I may not know the rules now but I was a quick learner.

Edward had a smile go across his face. "So is Alice dragging you to her all day beauty affair after school?"

"Yes she is, I will be kicking and screaming the whole time."

Edward giggled and I saw Alice shoot me a look. Alice was not amused. Then she looked over at Edward. She then smiled and went back to her and Jasper. I wondered why she had suddenly changed her expression. I would ask her when we got to class.

"OK Alice I will see you in class, I have to hit my locker real quick."

Alice nodded to tell me that she understood and I turned to leave. As I turned Edward turned with me and played his hand on the small of my back again. I looked over at him with a confused face. We did not have any classes together, why was he going to follow me. He gave me his beautiful crooked smile and I melted right there.

"Bella, I will walk you to your locker and first class if you do not mind," Edward again whispered. He was not too quite because everyone we were with heard him and looked stunned.

I nodded yes to Edward and started to walk to me locker, his hand never leaving my body. We walked in silence to my locker. It was so far away from all of my classes I decided that I would only go two times a day. I grabbed all of my books for my first three classes.

"You look nice today Bella," Edward finally said after I was done gathering my books.

"Thanks."

"I was wondering, I have a few friends on the reservation, would you like me to invite them to the part tonight. I figured it might help make you more comfortable. I know you do not know may people here so you may be over whelmed."

I felt a smile go across my face. He was thinking about my well being, in a way. He wanted to make me feel more comfortable by inviting people that I knew. I wanted to throw him against the locker and show him how much I appreciated his gesture.

"Thank you Edward that would be nice, but you do not have to if you do not want to."

"I know, but would it make you happy?" he asked me with no joking in his voice.

I decide to respond with the truth, "Yes."

"Then I will do it, to make you happy," he said with a smile.

That sly monster, he knew how to play a game. I would play along with him, only because I knew I could not resist him. There was something about Edward that I could not tell him no, and I did not wait to.

The rest of the morning I followed my new friends from class to class. My teacher where upset with me because I had already done all of the work that their class was working on. Since I was so far head I spent most of my day dreaming about Edward. I kept on coming back to the idea of how sweet it was for him to offer to invite people from the reservation who he knew. If he knew them then I would know them. I knew every kid that lived down there with in three years of me. I was friends with more of the boys then the girls, but I knew a lot of the girls too.

It was time for lunch. I followed Rose into the lunch room. We both stood in line to buy lunch. Rose was warming up to me but not too much. Rose was excited about the beauty session that we where going to be having after class. She kept on talking about how the salon we where going to was the best in Washington. I let me eyes roam over the lunch room and locked my eyes on Edward. Edward was watching me too. I felt my whole face turn beat red, so I looked away.

After we got out food I went to go and sit next to Alice. As I walked Edward scooted over and waved me to him. I looked at Alice who gave me a smile. I nodded to Edward and walked over to his side of the table. I sat down next to him and smiled. I got the crooked smile back. I was glad that I was sitting because I knew that my legs where jello.

"Hello Bella," Edward whispered to me.

"Hello."

"How has your day been," Edward asked

"Same as yesterday."

"Hm, I was hoping that today would be a little better, know that you know people."

I just shrugged. I was not going to make this easy on him. He started to see that now. I started to eat the pizza that I had gotten. I kept on sneaking peeks at the lovely god next to me. Alice was talking about something but I was not able to focus, she noticed.

"Bella! Did you hear me?"

"I am sorry Alice; I was day dreaming, what did you say?"

"I told you that I will pick you up after school at your house. Please be ready."

I nodded in agreement. I heard Edward laugh and I playfully jabbed him with my elbow. He laughed even harder. I was starting to hate him more then like him. Ass.

"Remember Edward everyone will be starting to arrive at your house by 8. Please be ready. We will be there a little bit before. Your house is all set up. When we get there I will put the finishing touches on. Oh Emmett! Do not forget to go to the liquor store. You are the only one they do not bother for ID. Here is a list of the drinks we will need," Alice said as she slipped him a piece of paper.

I am the police chief's daughter. I can not be caught at a party that was going to have liquor. Charlie would kill me. I was his law abiding daughter. I guess panic started to spread across my face.

Edward leaned in and said, "Do not worry, your father will not know about the party. I live on a back road in the middle on no where. No one will hear the party. Calm down Beauty."

I could not believe what he just called me. I felt all of the blood rush to my face. God I was retarded. I did not know why these people where so willing to hang out with a social retard like me. I blush when a boy calls me Beauty. What the fuck is wrong with me. I wanted to slam my face into the table. I had to pretend to be cool thought. I played it off as if it never happened.

The bell rang and it was time for us to go. Edward held out a hand to help me out of my seat. I took it willingly. I was expecting him to remove his hand, but instead he held it tighter as we went to throw our trash away. Edward led me over to Biology. We got there before most of the other students. I sat down next to Edward smiling as he never let go of my hand.

My bliss was short lived by Tanya. She walked in shortly after us. She must have been watching us because she already looked pissed. As she walked past me she kicked my chair and said, "Looks like the new girl is a real slut!"

I took my hand out of Edwards and turned to look at her behind us. I was not going to take this for the next how many months. I turned around to glare at Tanya. I gave her a good stink eye and flipped the middle finger. Then I went back to Edward. I scooted my seat closer to his.

Edward smiled and too my hand back. My little hand hit perfectly into his large powerful hands. I started down at our hands and looked up at him. He was already looking at me with a smile. I gave him a smile back. The teacher walked in and started class up immediately. Edward moved out hands to under the table, but never let go of my hand.

I was glad that we did not have to take notes in class. We were having a discussion about evolution and how it happens. There was a lot of uproar because some people in the class did not believe in evolution, but creations theory. What idiots. So the class had a giant debate and our teacher just stood there and smiled. This was exactly what he was going for. Neither Edward nor I ever said a word. Both of us just kept on sneaking glances at each other. I would hear Tanya sneer at us every so often.

The class was over to soon. Since I was closer to Edward Tanya was not able to make some not so smooth attacks at me. I was glad for that. Edward and I both got out of our seats after Tanya had walked past. You would not believe how hard it was to actually try and do things with only one hand. I did not care, I loved that we was holding me hand. We where at the girls locker room again. We stopped out front of the door and he looked into my eyes.

More then anything I wanted him to lean in and kiss me. He gave me his crooked smile and then pulled my hand up to his mouth. He held it there for a moment and then placed a soft and loving kiss on my hand.

"I will see you tonight Beauty," Edward said and released me hand.

I nodded. I was too stunned for words. My face was red again, like always, and I smiled as I saw him walking away. I was turned on by a kiss of the hand, god only knows how I will feel if he does other things. I smiled and walked into the locker room.


	4. Chapter 4

Gym was hell but I did not care. Emmett helped me out. I was too busy thinking of Edward and naught things that he could do to me. I got changed back into my regular clothes and went to my car. They where not hanging around their cars today. The girls had things to do so the boys all went home with Edward. Rose got a ride with Alice.

I went to my house. Sue was home, like I had hoped. I told Sue what Alice was making me do and she was excited for me. I then told her that a whole bunch of us where going to hang out tonight. I asked her if I had a curfew. She shook her head no and told me that she was tell Charlie that I was sleeping at Alice Cullen's house with Rose Hale. U gave her a hug and thanked her so much. Sue knew I was a good kid and would not get into trouble. I was pleased with her leave of trust.

My cell started to ring and it was my mother. I gave Sue another hug and went upstairs to pack an old t-shirt and sweat just in case. I talked to my mother for awhile. I saw out my window that Alice was waiting for me. I told her one minute with a hand gesture and rushed my mother off the phone. I told her what I was doing tonight. She was even more excited then Sue was. I told her I would talk to her this weekend.

I ran down the stairs and told Sue I would see her tomorrow. She warned me to be safe and to not do anything she would not do. She let out a laugh and I closed the front door. I ran to Alice's yellow sports car and climbed into the back seat. Alice had some whinny women music on the radio and I got excited. I was excited to be spending some girl time with my new friends, even though I was not excited about what we where doing.

Alice turned the music down after the song. We talked about different girly things and I was excited about that. Rose was explaining her extremely physical relationship with Emmett when we finally got to the salon. It had a French name so I knew this was going to be bad. Alice led us in and told the women her name was. We did not have to wait five minutes and three women came and took each one of us. We where going to me getting a pedicure, manicure, hair cut and style, and waxing, in that order together.

Once we sat down in the seats Alice started on me.

"So what is going on with you and Edward?"

I was going to play it cool. "Nothing, why?"

"Bella, Edward and I have been best friends since we where babies. I have never seen him act with a girl like he is acting with you now. Especially after Tanya. He has not even looked at another female. Then you come to the school and he is automatically at your side."

I looked over and saw the Rose was nodding in agreement. "Listen Alice and Rose. I do like him. I am not going to lie. And I do feel a pull to him. I would like to see where that leads. He is just so hot and cold it seems. Like today when I first saw him. He was cold, like he was playing a cat and mouse game with me. Then by lunch he was holding my hand and not letting go."

"OK Bella, listen, Edward is damaged goods. If I tell you something you have to promise not to say anything to him or anyone else. The five of us are the only people who know about his life."

Rose finally spoke up, "Alice I do not think this is a good idea."

Alice shot her a look, "If they are going to be together she needs to know. Tanya did not know and look at how that turned out." Alice turned back to me and started.

"Edward was not always an only child. He had an older brother Gabrielle. Gabe was a great kid. He was super smart and going to be a someone. Well Edward's father is a very powerful lawyer with a lot of stress at his job. When he drinks he has a tendency to get violent. Edward and his mother use to always take the blunt of his beatings. He broke a few of Edwards bones thought out the years. He never touched his golden boy Gabe. One night Gabe could not take it anymore. He was tired of seeing his family get attacked. Edward Sr. was really whaling into Edward one night and Gabe stepped in the middle. Sr. ended up punching Gabe in the gut and really hurting him. Gabe and Sr. had a long and vocal fight. By the end of the fight Gabe packed up his things and left. He was only 15. Sr. and Elizabeth have not heard from him again. Edward lets letters every so often to let him know that he is alive and his life is good. He is married with a daughter. He wants Edward to go to school by where he lives so they can be a family again. Anyway. After Gabe left Edward's beating got worse. Edward was the reason why Gabe had left. Edward would come to school black and blue. They teachers would not do anything because Sr. had the school paid off. Well when Edward was 14 Sr. came at him one night. Edward caught his father punch and stopped him. Sr. never raised a hand to Edward again. Now Edward is ignored in his house. Sr. and Elizabeth are always out of town. It hurts Elizabeth a lot, but she does not want to be hit, so she suffers."

I looked at Alice was tears in my eyes. I could not believe what this poor boy had been though. He had suffered so hard it was no wonder that he had a problem showing emotion. He did not now how to express himself. He has never had love before. I was crying, and I saw that Rose was too. Our ladies gave us tissues, they where using them on themselves. Alice did not cry. Not because she had no soul but because she knew the story, it was apart of her too.

"Then Tanya came along. Sure Edward had other girlfriends. Tanya was his first real girlfriend. She did not know the story and did not understand why Edward was so distant. She would get mad at him for not fucking her in the first 4 months. She eventually got what she wanted from him. She was high maintenance and demanding. Edward dealt with it because he was getting some kind of love from her, something he never had before. Well after about a year Edward went to go and surprise Tanya at her house. He found her in bed with another man…and women. So that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Edward became distant, even from us. He has gotten better. He talks with us and hangs out, but he is not the same Edward. That was until you Bella."

Again I was crying but I also did not get what she was saying. "Me? What about me?"

"Bella, Edward has had more life in him the past two day then in the past two months put together. I wish that you where there yesterday afternoon. He was old Edward again. He was making all of his old jokes that he would make. The smile on his face was wonderful. It was like he was alive again."

The rest of the salon session was a mix of talk and gossip among us. I chimed in but for the most part I was thinking about what Alice had just told me. I suddenly felt horrible for Edward. He has been though a hell of a life. He has terrible parent who

blame him for the wrongs in their life. I will be a friend to Edward. I will not play his games because he does not need games. He needs love. I will try and give him my love.

After three hours we where all finally done. My night was not done. We still had to go shopping. It was 6 at night but Alice insisted that we had plenty of time. Alice, Rose and I all went into a boutique to shop. Alice found a red dress in a few minutes. Rose was close behind with a pink dress. I on the other hand could not find anything. Eventually Alice got annoyed and found me a black dress. It was a tube top. It was very short and had crazy blue designs on it.

We where now heading to Edwards for the rest of the night. I was nervous. I had never really drank alcohol. My mother let me drink once but it was only a glass of wine. This is going to be one of those parties where everyone gets hammered. We got to the house at 7:30. Alice rushed me up stairs to get me dress and my face made up. All of us where done in the half an hour. It was now 8 and time for the party.

I descended the stairs to see Edward at the bottom talking to Jasper. As I started to walk down Edward looked up at me in awe. His jaw dropped and I smiled to myself. I walked over to him and smiled.

"WOW," Edward said.

"Yeah, you look good too, I guess," I said. I know I said no more games but I had to get one more in. I walked over to the table that had all of the food on it in the kitchen. I heard Edward follow close behind.

I stood there and grabbed a chip to eat with my back to Edward. I knew we where alone in the kitchen. I was excited in several different ways. Edward came up to me from behind. He wrapped his arms around my waste. I stood frozen, not expecting that.

"Can I help you Edward?" I asked.

He nuzzled his face into my hair. I loved the way it felt when he touched me.

"You look amazing. I can not explain in words how you look to me."

I smiled to myself. I decided to turn around and look at Edward. He looked a little scared but also excited. I knew that he did not know how to feel about this. I knew that I was going to give him the love he never had. The problem was that he could not know that Alice told me about his life.

Edward quickly walked away from me. I looked at him dumbfounded. I did not know what I did, or didn't do. There was nothing that should have pulled him away like that. I was beyond confused now. I decided that it was now time to drink. Alice was at the bar making drinks. I told her to just give me one of what she was making. It was a Long Island Ice Tea.

People started to arrive now. The bell was constantly ringing and then you would hear the door open. Alice started to play DJ by taking someone's iPod and hitting shuffle. A few different drinking games started in the kitchen. I knew most of the people that where there so I talked with my new friends. Edward never came up to me again. I would see him across the room. He was always in my line of sight but never by me. He was driving me crazy. I did not know what was going on.

After I had a few drinks and I really had to go to the bathroom. I decided to use the upstairs bathroom. There was a line for the downstairs and I already knew where the upstairs one was. I used the bathroom and started to walk out when I was stopped. I was pulled into the room on the right. I thought it might be Edward wanting to talk to me. I was wrong.

When I finally looked to see who had pulled me in the room I froze. I wanted to scream and run. I wanted to escape but there was no place for me to go. Plus Jacob was just way too strong for me. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I remembered the last time I was Jake.

_It was last summer. It was such a nice day out. I went down to La Push to see my summer boyfriend Jacob. We had been dating over the past few summers. The first two summers when we started this we just did sweet things like holding hands and light kissing. The next summer as our romantic summer. Last summer we finally dated. Jake was very sweet and very hansom. Jake and I also where sexually active, but did not have sex. I did not think that we where ready for that. This seemed to bother Jake but he would eventually let it go. _

_On that summer day we spent the day lying on the beach. I had a cute little black two piece on. We decided to go back to Jake's. His parents where away, Billy was having problems with his legs so his wife took him to a hospital in Seattle. We started to fool around on his bed. My bathing suite was off and so was his. Jake kept on begging me to have sex and I told him no. _

_I guess Jake was done with no because the next thing I knew I was punched across the face. I felt my eye start to swell. Jake then held my hands above me head. I begged Jake to let me go. I tried to get out of Jake's grasp. I actually screamed once and Jake hit me again. _

_Once Jake inserted himself into me I started to cry. I tried to move but it was no use. I finally stopped moving. I just lay on the bed and cried. Jake did not hear me because he had a blast having sex by himself. He would make me kiss him and it would make things worse. I kept on thinking he tells me he loves me but does this. _

_After a half an hour Jake was finally done. He rolled off and lay in the bed panting. I culled into a ball and cried more. I heard the door open but I did not care. I saw Seth come into Jake's room. Even though Seth was a lot younger he was tuff. Seth and I got close because our parent where getting married in three weeks. Seth grabbed a t-shirt and told me to put it on. _

_Seth started to scream and yell at Jake. Jake started to yell back. I slowly got my baiting suit on and then I put on the t-shirt that Seth had given me. Seth finally punched Jake in the face and then ushered me out of the house. We went right to Sue. She helped me._

"You so not look happy to see me honey," Jake mocked at me in the random bedroom in Edward's house.

"Please leave me alone," I whispered. I suddenly felt weak and helpless. Sue had me go and see a therapist. She helped me get over my feelings. I went there every day for a straight month. Then we would talk on the phone once a week after I went home. She also gave me books to read. By October I was able to be myself again and put the incident behind me.

"Bells, please lets talk. I know you moved here. I think that we can become a really good couple. We where always so perfect together."

"Do not say my name. You raped me Jake, there is no way I can forgive that. Please get out of here."

"It was not rape. You wanted to do it, you just did not know. If you remember you stopped fighting and went along with it. I even heard you moan."

"I WAS CRYING. I MOANED BECAUSE YOU WHERE HURTING ME!" I screamed at Jake.

With those words I heard the door get kicked open. I stood there shocked a saw Edward in the door frame. I was crying. Edward came in and grabbed Jake by the front of his shirt. He punched him in the face and started to drag him down the steps. I stayed on the floor crying. I heard Edward yelling. I heard the door fling open. Then I heard it slam shut. I crawled over to the other side of the bed to hide. I did not want anyone to see me.

I heard foot steps and I silenced my cried. Someone walked into the bedroom. I then head the door close. I started to freak out. Jake was back and was going to rape me again. I was not strong enough to go though it again.

"Beauty?" I heard Edward call out to me.

I did not know if I could trust Edward. He was just so violent with Jake. He may throw me out too because I had made a scene. I heard Edward walk over. He sat on the bed looking at me cowering in the corner. He did not make any attempt to come sit with me.

"Beauty everything is going to be OK. Jacob is gone, and hurting a lot. Emmett almost killed him. Please do not cry. I will make you safe, I promise."

I looked up into Edward's dazzling green eyes and saw truth. He was going to protect me. I could not believe that just a few hours ago Edward had ignored me and now he was my protector. I scooted over and tapped on the spot where I was sitting for Edward to sit with me. Edward quickly obeyed. He sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder and started to cry again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey guys I am sorry about the late post. I have had a busy weekend with the Phillies (born and raised a fan), my job, college, and the boyfriend. I will post more frequent. I want to let you all know this is going to be an all BPOV story. I am probably not going to be saying at it the start of every chapter. Sorry for the late information there. If I do make it someone else's POV I will let you know. I you have any suggestions go ahead and let me know. I wanna know what everyone thinks. Also I am sorry about spelling and grammar. I do not have a Beta and sometime I do not read over my work very well. Well on with the story.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward waited until I was done crying before he spoke again. His silence and arm around me where the comfort that I needed. After about ten minutes I had calmed myself down enough to talk.

"Sorry," was all I said.

Edward looked over at me with his green eyes. He did not understand my words. "For what?"

"Making a scene, crying, and taking you away from your party."

"You did not make a scene, I made the scene. You have all the right in the world to cry about what just happened and what has happened to you before. Lastly I do not care about this party; the only reason why I agreed to this is because Alice insisted on it."

"Oh. I am still sorry."

Edward pulled me into a deeper hug laying me up against his chest. I smiled to myself. His body felt wonderful against mine. "Do you want to go back to the party?" Edward asked.

"Not really. I think I am gonna just go and wait in Alice's car. My dad thinks I am sleeping in her house. I want nothing more then to just lie down in my bed."

"How about you go upstairs and lay down in my bed and you can sleep there."

"I do not want to put you out, plus you have a party."

"I will have Alice take care of the party and I will hang out wit you upstairs."

I looked at him to see what his expression was. It was caring. I nodded yes to Edward.

"OK. I am going to go and talk to Alice. I want you to go to the stair case at the end of the hall. Up the steps is my room. Make yourself comfortable. Get changed if you want, I have tons of PJ type clothes. I will be up in a few minutes.

Edward stood up first and then helped me to my feet. I smiled as I took his hand. When we left the room he pointed me in the direction of the steps to his room. I went down the long hallway and saw the steps. They where small and looked kind of out of place. I climbed up the steps and opened the door at the top.

Edward's room was HUGE. It was the size of the house it seemed. There where two other doors in his room, I assumed they where a closet and bathroom. Edward had a large bed along with a couch and loveseat in his room. The bed was in one half of the room while the couch was at the other end. The couch was facing a large plasma TV mounted on the wall with a sound system.

I went over the Edward's desk and dresses to see the kind of stuff that he had for decorations. There was not much. I saw a picture him and three other children. I could tell that they where Alice, Rose, and Emmett. I wondered why Jasper was not in it, and then I remember that he moved her later after his parents' death. Edward had a little jewelry box which I id not open because that is private. It was a large leather box. I do not think he had jewelry but probably personal memorabilia, plus it had a lock on it.

I finally decided to start to look for clothing to wear. I went over to the one dresser in the room. I opened up a draw and saw underwear. Well I am not wearing that to bed. Next was filled with white t-shirts. Then I opened a sock drawer. I started to get annoyed. I did not want to be going though his draws. The next one was finally a bunch of old longer t-shirts. I was just going to wear one of them. Make my life a lot easier.

I went over to Edward's bathroom to get changed. He had a large bath tub in there along with a stand up shower, 2 sinks, and a toilet. My bathroom that I shared with Seth was not this large. I used the toilet and then took my dress off and folded it up and put the t-shirt on.

I came out and went over to Edward's couch. I was not going to steal his bed from him. I curled up in a ball and started to try and think about happy memories that I had. I smiled to myself thinking about Charlie's wedding. I had never seen him as happy as he was that day. I was in Sue's bridal party so I got to stand up there with my father. The next thing I knew I was asleep and dreaming about the wedding. I felt myself being moved. I screamed and jumped out of sleep. I then fell to the floor.

"Damn it Bella! I was trying to be nice and you had to hurt yourself."

I looked up and saw it was Edward. He was dressed in long flannel pants and a t-shirt like mine. I now saw what he was doing. He was moving me from my bed on the couch to his bed. I did not know what to say so I just looked at him. Edward huffed and held a hand out for me to help me get up.

"I was trying to move you to the bed. I did not want you to be sleeping on the couches. You would be all kinds of sore tomorrow. I have a king sized bed so we can both sleep in the bed and not touch."

"Oh. I did not want to put you out anymore then I already am," I told Edward blushing. I walked over to the bed and waited to be instructed where to sleep. I know I like to sleep against the wall. Edward might want to be by the wall or something.

"What where your dreaming about? In your sleep you where whimpering like your where scared. I was a little worried."

I thought back to what I was dreaming about. My last thought that I remember was at the wedding looking at the entire guest in their seats. Then I remembered I saw Jacob's face in the crowd. I was glad that Jacob make up in excuse to not some to my father's wedding in real life. I was worried the whole day that I might see him.

"It was about Jacob again. It was just a dream so do not worry about it."

Edward motioned for me to take a spot on the bed. I immediately went in and right to his wall. I lay down at that end and snuggled under his covers. "Can I ask you what happened with him?"

"Can I ask you how you knew where I was first?"

He huffed again. He seems to do that when he get annoyed or does not want to say something. "If I tell you, do you promise to not think of me as a creep?"

I nodded my head. I was not expecting his answer.

"Well I do not know if you noticed but I kept on eye on you all night. I made sure to follow you to which ever room you went into and saw who you where talking to. Alice kept on yelling at me to just go talk to you, but because of how I acted before I did not know what to do. I am bad with emotional situations. I do not know how to act. Anyway, I saw another boy doing what I was. It was Jacob; I did not know him well. He is friends with the kids that I invited, who I saw you talking to. Anyway I saw you go upstairs to the bathroom I had assumed since I saw the line down stairs was long. I saw Jacob going up a few minutes later, looking around to make sure no one saw him. I figured something was up, so I followed him. I saw you leave the bathroom and get pulled in by him. I did not want to over react or anything so I stood there and listened. When I heard you scream I kicked open the door," Edward was looking me right in the eyes. I felt my eyes swell up a bit. He was watching out for me and protecting me.

I smiled at him to let him know I was not mad about the whole stalking thing, it was sweet. "That was very nice of you to keep an eye out for me and I al glad that you where there, thank you."

"Well I am finding that I feel very protective of you and I do not know why. It is very scary to me. I do know that I feel a pull to be near you."

Well it seems that Edward and I have to be near one another. I feel the pull to him as much as he feels it for me. This I am glad about. Again I smiled at Edward, "I know how you feel."

I saw him give me the crooked smile that makes him look amazing. I then remembered that I am in a bed, with just a t-shirt and underwear on, with a man that I am extremely attracted to. About a million different fantasies flooded my mind, ones about me taking control and others about Edward taking control. I felt my face flush again.

"So would you like to tell me about what happened with you and Jacob?" he asked me and moved closer to me.

I decided that I might as well tell him, he may have saved me from another attack. I nodded and started to tell him my story. Every time that I got to a part that was hard for me to say Edward would move closer and put a hand on my shoulder, or something just as comforting. When I was done I was crying again. Edward finally just pulled me into him and let me cry into this chest. He smelled amazing.

"Shhhh Beauty it is OK. It is over. I am so sorry that I asked you. I will never make you speak of that again," Edward said with his mouth in his hair.

He kept on whispering things like "shhh," into my hair and rocked me a bit. After about a half an hour I calmed myself. When ever I started to think about what happened with Jacob it is hard to calm myself once I start to cry.

"Sorry," I said into his chest and tried to move.

"You are not going anywhere," he joked playfully. "What are you sorry about now?"

"For crying."

"You have all the right in the world to cry. Please stop apologizing for these things that you should not."

I nodded into his chest. I took another whiff of him. He smelled sweet. It did not seem like a perfume. I wonder what the smell was. I felt myself slowly start to fall asleep in Edward's arms. It was warm and safe in his embrace. I did not have to worry about anyone hurting me while I was there. He would keep me safe, like he did tonight. With that last thought I was sleep.

I woke up the next day a little confused. I did not open my eyes but I felt arms around me. I felt my head pounding, which must be from the liquor from last night. Then I remembered everything else. Crap. I just made a royal ass out of myself. I decided that I was going to try and sneak out of Edwards's arms. I slowly started to try and pull myself from his grasp. That did not work. Next I decided that I was going to try and lower myself out. When I was almost out I heard Edward speak and tighten his grip.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Bathroom," I lied.

I felt his arms let me go, "Hurry back, Beauty."

I slipped into the bathroom and used the toilet real quick. I then washed my face and hands. I saw a brush on the counter and used that. Then I found some mouth wash and used that also. When I was semi presentable I left the bathroom and walked back to the bed.

"Might as well take a shower too," Edward joked.

I stuck my tongue out to him and went back into the bed. I lay a bit away from him but he did not seem to like this. With a large smile Edward light pulled me to him. If I wanted to I would be able to not let him, but I let him pull me in.

"So Beauty, what are you up to today?"

"I do have to go back. I am going to have to find Alice; she needs to take me home."

"How about I take you home, and then we hang out for the day?" Edward asked me. I did have the chance to say no, but not the will.

"What would we be doing if I hung out with you?"

"I am not sure. Maybe we can drive up to Seattle for the day. Go to a zoo or an aquarium, then maybe some dinner?" he said.

It seemed like he had planned this out. He wanted to take me out. I wonder if we where going to consider this a date, or just two friends hanging out. "Well would you be asking me out on a date Mr. Masen?"

This made Edward stop talking. Maybe he did not seem me in that light and I had just made an asshole of myself. He was holding me though. He did not let go. Holding someone kind of sends a signal that you are some how interested in them.

"Listen, Bella, I am not good at being in a couple. I like you, a lot. I would like to date you and make you mine. If you are willing to be OK with me being slow, I would like to take you on a date today," Edward smiled at me.

"Edward, I am damaged goods, as you know. I would like it if we took things slow. I would love it if you took me out on a date today," I smiled back.

Edward gave me his beautiful crooked smile. He hugged me to him and let go of me. "Well Ms. Swan I need you to get home and get ready. It is not 8 AM. I want you to bed ready by 10. It is almost 4 hours to get to Seattle. Please tell you father that you are going on a date with me. He needs to know."

I smiled and nodded yes to everything that he told me. I looked down and saw that I could not wear what was on me home. Edward saw what I was doing smiled and threw my book bag at me. "Alice gave it to me for you."

I could have slept in my own clothes instead of in his shirt. That sly little fox. I could not believe that he had done that, and he wants to move slowly. I grabbed my bag and went back into his bathroom. I took out my clothes that I had worn before Alice changed me into the dress from last night.

When I came out of the bathroom Edward was dressed and waiting for me. He seemed as excited as I was. I put my shoes on which where also in the room. I would have to call Alice later and yell at her for all of this. We went down stairs to go back to Edward's car. The whole down stairs was a mess. There were cups and bottles and god knows what else everywhere. I did not see a single person though. When we walked outside I did not see any of the cars either.

"I have cleaning people that will clean the house."

I should have known. With a house that size and parents like his I guess that they did not like to do a lot of house cleaning. I wish that I could get Sue and Charlie a maid. That would be nice so they could work and being with one another. Sue never seemed to mind and she was getting Charlie to clean more. Maybe it was something they liked to do together.

Edward came over and opened the door for me. I slipped into his passenger seat. He lightly closed the door on my side. His car was very nice. I mean mine was nice too because he was new, but his had ever option you would want on a car. Edward got in and turned the music down low. We did not talk on the ride to my house except when Edward asked how to get there. I directed him though the town that was very much awake at 8:30 in the morning. I told Edward to drop me off a block away so Charlie would not see a boy dropping me off. Edward chuckled and agreed.

"I will see you at 10." Edward told me before I closed the door. I nodded and closed to door to his Volvo. I smiled at him and walked away, shaking my butt a little for him to see.

When I got home my father and Sue where at the table eating breakfast. My dad seemed happy to see me home.

"Bells, how was your girl's sleep over? Sue told me all about it."

I smiled at Sue. She was going to be my personal saint here. "It as great. While we where out shopping we ran into a few of our friends and Edward asked me out on a date for today."

I saw Sue's face light up. She missed having her daughter I could tell. I was glad that I would be helping her out. Charlie's face was not happy like Sue's. I saw how Sue placed a hand on his shoulder. I hope this was going to calm him.

"The Masen boy?" my father asked.

"Yes Dad."

"Am I gonna be able to talk to this boy before you two go out today?"

"Yeah Dad, but only if you promise to be nice. I do no want you sitting at the table cleaning your gun or anything. He is a nice person with a good heart. It is going to mean a lot to me."

"Have I ever been mean?" he asked.

"No, but you can be scary when you want," Sue and I both laughed at that. It is true, even thought Charlie was not a big guy he was intimidating when he wanted to be.

"I will be an angel. Now when am I to expect this boy?"

"He will be here at 10. I have to go and get a shower to get ready," I smiled at my dad and went upstairs. As I walked up I heard Sue giving him some comforting words.

I got a shower real quick but made sure that I was truly clean. I went into my room and tried to find a nice outfit. I wanted to look casual but nice. I found a really cute purple top and a pair of black pants. They where not dress pants but not jeans. This way where ever we went to dinner I would be set. I also grabbed a light black over shirt to wear over the light purple top. I was finishing my hair when I heard the door bell. I felt my stomach fall down to my toes. Edward was here and was going to meet my dad. I was doomed.

I quickly finished and raced down stairs. At the bottom of the steps I saw Edward was sitting on the couch and my father in his recliner. Sue was busy getting Edward a drink. I came and sat next to Edward.

"So where are you taking my daughter Edward?" my father asked using his deep voice. I shot him a look and he saw it.

"I am going to take her into Seattle and go to the aquarium that they have. Then we will probably have dinner and head back here."

"What time do you plan on having her home?"

"When ever you would want her home, Sir."

My father smiled. He could start to see the Edward was a good kid. Sue came back with ice teas for everyone. Edward took his and took a sip. Sue smiled to herself. I saw her look at me and wink. That means that I picked good. I winked back to get a giggle out of her. My father looked to see what was so funny.

"Do you work?" my father asked Edward.

"No Sir, my father wants to make sure that I am fully focused on my school work so he does not require that I get a job. He makes enough money where we do not have to worry about my bills and such."

Charlie nodded slightly agreeing. Edward was still politely drinking his ice tea. Sue and I were having a private and silent conversation with each other. "Well Edward you seem to be a good kid. Since tonight it a Saturday Bella does not have to be home at a certain time, but make sure it is not too late. I am going to give you kids a lot of leeway. Do not loose my trust."

I got up and gave my father a hug and thanked him. Edward stood up and shook Charlie hand. He thanked Sue for the drink and we where walking to the door. I opened the door and led Edward out. He smiled as we walked to his car. He held the door open for me and we where off for our very first date and I could not be any happier.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading! I hope everyone like the way the story is going! I am gonna try to make all of the chapters longer now. I did not notice how short they where before, sorry about that. ENJOY!**

**Music: Tool- Undertow CD and Taproot- Our Long Road Home**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward turned the music on quietly so we would be able to talk. He then typed into the GPS the address of the aquarium that we where going to. The voice was a British woman, which is an interesting choice. We were silent in the car until we were out of the town of Forks. Once we left the town Edward started to laugh. I looked over at him and he was almost crying he was laughing so hard. I started to laugh with him, not because anything was funny but because his laughter was funny to me.

"I am sorry," Edward was finally able to say. It was nice to hear him apologize for once.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Your father acted exactly like a father would be on TV. I am surprised that he did not have his shot gun with him on the chair there," Edward was now laughing harder.

I now understood what was so funny. My father must have been exactly what Edward was picturing. I now had to laugh since I knew the real reason. When we where both able to subdue our giggles I finally responded to Edward, "I actually had to tell him that he was not able to have his shot gun with him."

Edward was now laughing even harder. I was started to get worried that he was going to hit something if he did not focus on the road better. I know this must all be funny to him, but I wanted to live. Edward was calming down and done after another minute. Again we were silent for a little while.

Finally Edward spoke up, "So tell me about your life Beauty. I want to know everything about you."

I blushed, my life was no that important or interesting that someone would want to know everything about it. Plus there was not that much too really tell him. "What do you want me to start with?"

"Tell me about your life with your mother."

"OK, Well me and my mother lived in Arizona for our whole lives. Well my mom grew up two towns over from Forks. That is how she met Charlie. When they both graduated they went to Vegas like a bunch of crazy kids and got married. They lived together for two years and then had me. Charlie had just gotten a job as a cop and was happy. Renee on the other hard wanted to move some place warm and dry. Charlie told her after he gets a few years under his belt. Well after I was born Renee did not wait too long. We moved when I was two. It broke my father for awhile there. So anyway Renee took me some place where it was dry and sunny all the time. That is how we ended up in Arizona."

I looked over at Edward for some kind of expression. He had to know that my mother was already starting to become a flake he did not need much evidence. He just nodded when I was telling him they story and never acted like anything I said was abnormal, so I continued.

"We moved into a small town house in Phoenix. That is a nice city; it does not have a lot of crime or anything so it was safe for me to be in. My mother had a job as a kindergarten teacher the whole time we where there. Over the years with Renee I learned that I was more of the adult then she was. She had a tendency to be a bit…flakey. By the time that I was 10 I was able to do all of the cleaning, bill paying, and cooking. Renee was not a bad mother, just more of a friend. I learned the difference between right and wrong when I was with her along with all of those other important things.

"Over the years we both held a lot of different hobbies. Renee could not stick to one thing for too long. We did things like origami, book clubs, knitting, ect. Well Renee was in her "I wanna like sports phases" when she met Phil. We went to a spring training game in Phoenix. While we were there she saw Phil and Phil saw her too. During the game he sent someone from his team to find us telling my mother that Phil wanted to meet her.

"She was beyond excited, and that is the love story of Renee and Phil. They dated for about a year and then married the next winter, during the off season. Phil had just gotten signed to play for the Tampa Bay Rays. That meant a lot more traveling for Phil. My mother was upset that she would not be with him all of the time so I suggested that I go and move in with Charlie. My mother kept on coming up with reason on why it was a bad idea.

"Finally she told me that if I wanted to do this I was going to have to ask Charlie myself. So during our weekly phone conversation I brought it up. He was so excited when I mentioned it I knew I had to at that point. So we started to make arrangements for how all of this was going to happen. Phil went away for spring training in Florida. My mother spent a week with him and a week home. Then since I spent my summers with Charlie my mom spent all of her time with Phil. When I came home she spent all of her time with me and Phil came back too, they did not make it to they play offs last year. Then I moved out here the day after Christmas."

I was looking at Edward while I told him and he did not once interrupt me or say anything. I was waiting for him to say something about how I came up with a dumb idea to come to Forks or something along those lines.

"That was a very selfless thing that you did."

"Yeah well I knew it was the right thing. My mom spent my whole life doing everything for me; it was about time I returned the favor."

"Well I am glad that you moved here," Edward said. He kept on looking at the road but reached over and held my hand. "So what about Charlie. I mean we all know him in the town as the police Chief. He is a really good cop and does an amazing job. We also know he married a woman from the reservation over the summer and now has a step son."

I think Edward just wanted me to tell him my whole life story. He kept on prompting me with questions that require me to have big long answers. I am not like my mother; she can talk for hours while I can't. I wanted to make today perfect so I decided to keep on answering all of his questions.

"Well I spent every other Christmas and Easter with Charlie along with all summer. We also have our weekly phone conversation. They do not last very long because Charlie and I are not much of talkers. Anyway I know my father pretty well. I get to see him a lot so it was not weird for me to move there. Well a few years ago Sue's husband had a heart attack and passed away. Harry was a friend of my father's so he already knew Sue. Well Charlie did not date many women and he was so nice to Sue that she started to fall for him. I mean Sue waited very long before she acted. She had a husband that she was grieving over. Anyway, last Easter when I was out my dad let me know that he was dating Sue and that they wanted to get married that summer. I told my father I was so happy for him. He was glad I was excited about it. So last summer my father married Sue and moved to our house now. Sue has two kids, Seth and Leah. Leah is away at college and never comes home; it has been hard on her with out her dad. Seth on the other hand is a great kid and has been wonderful for my dad. Charlie finally got the son he never had. Plus I heard him and Sue talking about maybe having a baby together."

"Really?" Edward said.

"Sure, why now?" I responded surprised.

"Well aren't they a little old?"

"Charlie isn't even 40 yet. Sue is even younger. She had Leah when she was 17. They are both in the safe zone if they want to have a child. I mean Renee is trying with Phil."

"Doesn't that make you feel replaced or unloved?"

"WHAT?! No, why would it?"

"Well your mother has left you and is now replacing you with another child."

I could not believe what I was hearing. Where the hell was Edward getting crazy ideas like that! "OK Edward lets start with the fact that I left my mother. Plus Phil does not have children and wants some. Why should she deny them? Plus I would love to finally have some kind of brothers and sisters. I have never had that and I really wish that I had."

I think I stunned Edward with my answer. I do not think he was expecting to get such a strong reaction to what I just said. Edward took an exit off of the turnpike to stop at a rest stop. I looked at the clock and it was already 12:30. We where in the car for about two hours now and it just seemed like minutes. I guess time does fly when you are having fun.

"I am sorry Beauty; I did not think that you would respond like that. I guess I thought you might be upset that both of your parents are going to have another child. I did not mean to get you upset."

I looked over and he was looking at me making sure that I knew he was sincere. "It is OK. I can understand why you might ask a question like that."

Edward got out of the car now that it was parked. I went to go let myself out but Edward shook her head no. So I stopped and let him open the door for me. This was something I was not going to get use to. I waited while Edward slowly moved over to the door, on purpose. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed and hurried up over. He held a hand out for me to take to help get out of the car; he never let go of it though.

Edward led me over to the giant round building. Edward led me over to where all of the food places where and motioned for me to pick whatever I wanted. I looked around and saw a McDonalds, Pizza Hut, Taco Bell, Chinese food, and a KFC. I looked over at Edward and went to KFC. I love their chicken, mac and cheese, and mashed potatoes and I do not care what other people think. I got my food and Edward got his also. I lead him over to a table by the window, I love to watch people.

"So you like fried chicken?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but I LOVE KFC. I know it is super bad for you and all but I don't give a fuck."

Edward started to laugh so I guess he enjoyed me idea. I quickly ate my food and chugged my soda. Edward was a quick eater also which I was glad about. We sat there for a moment then I told him I wanted to use the bathroom before we headed out again. When I was done with the bathroom I made sure to check in the mirror to make sure I still look good. It was winter so we did not have the windows open in the car so my hair was still good. I did not wear any make-up so I was good. Edward led me back out to the car, opened the door for me, and then walked back to his side. We then drove over to the gas station to fill up before we were on the road again.

Once we started driving I was going to take control of the conversation. There was enough about me and nothing about Edward. I wanted him to tell me about his life. I knew his sad story but I wanted to know more about him. "Tell me about your family."

Edward looked over at me and I saw his hands on the steering wheel tighten. His green eyes seemed to turn black. "I would rather not."

Now the better part of my head was telling me not to push and to let things go, but my braver part was telling me to pry just a little bit and I did. "Oh come on! I told you about my crazy mother. I mean I told you how I became the adult. I do not think I have room to judge you or anything like that."

"Fine," Edward hissed. "My father is a big shot lawyer who cares about his job more then me or my brother. My mother is a weak woman who can not stand up for herself so she follows my father. She uses to try to be strong but she eventually learned that is it better not to fight. I have a brother who does not live anywhere near me anymore and it is my fault."

I felt horrible for making him do this now. I should not have pried. Fuck me! I decided to try and make things better by moving my hand over to his and placing it on top. He looked over shocked when I did this and moved his hand from the steering wheel to the center console so it would be easier for us to hold hands. "Edward I am sorry, you do not have to go on if you don't want to."

He looked over with hurt in his eyes. I am a true asshole. How could I ever hurt him? I just figured that he may want to talk about it. If he does want to talk he might want to talk to someone who he knows for more then a few days. I keep on forgetting that I am a complete stranger to him. It just seems like I have a bond so I forget these kinds of things.

"Thank you. I promise one day I will let you know about my life. I am just not ready right now. It has not been a pretty road that I have traveled on. I mean your mom was a bit flakey but she loved you and would do anything for you. Also your father who lived several states away who tried to keep a good and strong relationship going on with you even though you where not there. I did not get that from my mother and father. I did get it from my brother though. I miss him so much."

I rubbed my hand on top of his as a comforting motion. He looked away from the road to be and gave me his wonderful smile. I gave him one back. We did not have too much longer. Edward was a fast driver so it did not take as long to get there as it should have. He pointed to the space needle that we could not see and told me we where close. As we got closer Edward would tell me things about the city that most people would know about a city that they live near. He also told me about how Alice and Rose would take him shopping there and his only use would be to hold the bags. Emmett would always make up and excuse on why he was not able to go.

We turned onto a road and finally we saw the aquarium. It was not a large building but someone that looked like a lot of fun. Edward parked the car and again made sure to open the door for me. We walked to the building holding hands. I looked all round the city. I was already missing home and this was not helping. I was use to hustle and bustle. I was not use to sleepy little town with nothing to do.

"Home sick?" Edward asked.

I nodded yes. I was not going to get upset and all depressed while I was on my date with Edward.

"So besides Jacob have you had many other boyfriends?" Edward asked me smiling a bit.

"Jacob was my longest and the only person who I had ever loved on that level. I dated some guy named Seth when I was a freshman. We did not dated for very long, maybe three months. Again he wanted more then I was willing to give so I got kicked to the curb. Jake was different though. We were friends for so long it was natural for us to date. It was one of those things that I think my father was hoping for me to do. I swear he and Billy have been planning the wedding since we where babies. As you know things there are done and over with so you do not have to worry about him. I think I do have something to worry about though. Tanya seems like she wants to battle with me, which is fine," I said smiling. While I was talking Edward had bought our tickets and we where entering the museum. There was a giant glass wall of fish that smacks you in the face when you walk it.

"Yeah, I am sorry about Tanya. She is still bitter over our break up. I am over her though. She was not able to understand things about me and I did not want to explain them to her. I never really felt a strong connection with her but I stayed because it was someone."

I smiled at him and held his hand tighter. "Well is there anyone else I should be worried about?"

"Well I did date Rose for about 2 months but that did not work, plus we are good friends now, and that's the end of my dating experience."

"YOU DATED ROSEALIE???!" I said way too loud. Well now our relationship was destine to fail. Rose was beautiful. Rose was stunning. Rose was everything that every guy would want in a woman. Fuck me!

"Calm down Beauty. She meant nothing. We dated because everyone told us we should. Alice said that the two prettiest people in school should date. We could not stand to be together in that sense."

I nodded still a little upset about that. As we walked around the aquarium we would shoot questions to each other. It was a lot of rapid fire questions with quick answers. If I asked a question I would have to give him the answer. He would do the same for me.

"Favorite flower?" Edward asked.

"Lily."

"Daisy"

"Favorite color?" I asked

"Black."

"Green"

These types of questions went on the whole time when we where not talking about the different things that we saw in the tanks. They had an underwater dome and Edward and I sat there for about an hour just asking these types of questions to each other. It was the most fun that I had in such a long time. Being with him was so easy and care free. I never once looked at my cell phone to see what time it was. I never once thought about what was next. All I thought about how I was across from this beautiful man in more then one way. He was not only beautiful on the inside but also the out.

"Favorite animal and reason why?" I asked.

"Owls. They are beautiful, wise, but they always sound so sad. They are always asking who. It's like they are looking for someone and just have not found them yet. Then I like bears because they are big and cool."

I started to laugh. He goes from a nice serious answer to something to lighten the mood. "Well my favorite is the tiger. They are sleek and agile. They are endangered but they will not go out without a fight. Plus they just have these beautiful faces that make you just want to hold in your hands and kiss."

Edward smiled at my response. "Favorite season?"

"Duh summer! I already miss the sun."

"I am a fan of the sun too."

I am glad we finally agreed on something. It seemed like every question that we asked each other we could not agree on. That was even true with soda. I preferred Coke and he likes Pepsi.

"OK. How about your dream job?"

This one caught Edward off guard. He sat there for a moment and thought. "Well my dream job would be to be a composer. Now what I will actually do is probably a doctor, lawyer, or something like that."

"Why can't you be a composer?"

"My father will not allow it. He is my ticket to college so I have to do what he wants me to do."

"Oh. That is very sad Edward. You should do whatever you want."

"What's your dream job? You have not answered yet."

"Writer. That is what I am going to go to school for."

Edward quickly started to ask another question so I would not be able to ask him about the college thing again. There was another topic that he did not want to speak of. It seemed that anything that had to do with his family he did not want to talk about.

We where in the aquarium for five hours. The only reason why we ended up leaving is because they made an announcement that they would be closing in a half an hour. Edward got me up and we started to leave. I told Edward that I needed to use the ladies room again. When I came out I saw a bag in Edward's hand. I figured that to not address what it was, he probably got something for himself. He trusted the bag to me. I looked at him with questioning eyes. He smiled in response. I opened the bag and smiled.

"Since you could not see a real one, I bought you a stuffed Killer Whale. You said they where you're favorite."

I smiled at him and felt a tear in my eye. This was beyond sweet. Not only did he listen to me but he also bought me something I would love. I hugged the whale and whipped a tear away with it, so he could not see that I had let a tear or two escape my eyes. I put the whale back in the bag and then walked over to him. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. Edward instantly wrapped his arms around me and held me.

"Thank you so much. That was so…wonderful for you to do."

"Anything to make you happy. I love to see your smile."

I hugged him for another moment and then pulled back. Edward kept his arm around me and we walked out of the aquarium. Seattle was dark now. It was a little bit before six. The city looked beautiful all light up. I loved to look at different skylines.

"Where to now?" I asked playfully.

"Dinner," he smiled and led me over to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for reading. I am seeing more and more people read ever day! Thank you so much for that, it cheers me up on crappy days! Well I hope you enjoy we are gonna finish Bella and Edward's first date!**

**Music: Evanescence- The Open Door and Taproot- Welcome (I listen to whole CDs and not just songs)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were in the car and driving. I was excited to see what we where going to have for dinner. Since our day was already so perfect I could only imagine dinner even better. I kept on opening the bag and looking at my stuffed whale. I smiled every time I saw it.

"You can take it out of the bag, it will not break it," Edward joked with me.

I shot him a dirty look. I took his advice and pulled the whale out again. I was going to keep this close to me in my room. I was also going to make sure Stormy would not play with it. She liked to take my things and make them her own. I could not wait to let her have free roam of the house.

"Am I dressed OK for dinner?" I asked Edward. I suddenly realized that I might not be dressed nice enough. I mean I did try and make sure that it looked nice but that does not mean that I succeeded. I looked over at Edward and he was in a green button up and black pants. We looked about even in the way we where dressed. I started to feel relaxed a bit.

"You are dressed perfect. You look casual but still nice."

We were finally at the place for dinner. I was a little confused. We pulled into a parking spot under the space needle. I looked over at Edward confused. "Aren't we going to dinner?"

"This is where dinner is."

"This is the Space Needle."

"They have a restaurant in there. We are going to go eat and also see the lights of the city at night." Edward got out of the car and come over to let me out again. I waited in the car like a good girl.

Edward opened my door and let me out. We walked over to the bottom of the needle. Edward talked to someone and they escorted us to an elevator. I was nervous on the elevator. It moved very fast and I hated to be up this high. Edward held my hand for moral support and I smiled at him. Finally the elevator bounced to the floor, here was a DING, and the doors opened.

I made a gasping sound when the elevator doors opened. It was beautiful inside. The walls were all glass. You could see the whole city. There was a ton of people in there both waiting for tables and at their tables. We were going to be waiting forever to be seated. I was going to have to call Charlie on our way home to give him a heads up about how late we where going to be.

Edward went over to the hostess and told him his name. He looked at his book with big surprised eyes. Edward and I stood there for a total of three minutes then we where whisked away to a table. Not just any table, but a table against the window. The table was beautiful. There was a live band playing softly. The city looked amazing at night so high up. Then I realized how high up I actually was.

"You are not going to fall. Just think about how beautiful everything looks," Edward said with a smile.

"Yeah well your biggest fear is not heights, mine is."

He laughter and pushed on the glass, "Look nothing is going to happen; this is sturdy as an oak tree."

"Fine," I said with a smile. "How did we get in here so fast?"

"Well I did make reservations, plus my dad is here a lot, a name goes a long way," he said with his crooked smile.

"Hm. Must be nice to be a somebody," I joked with him and playfully pushed his shoulder.

He looked up at my with smoldering eyes that had a hint of evil, "I am a no body Beauty, my father is a somebody," he uttered softly with great regret. Then he was looking at his menu again. I would not press the subject. He will want to tell me when he is good and ready. I am just glad that I already know the truth; I would be going nuts if Alice had not told me.

"You are a somebody to me," I told him with love in my voice and grabbed his hand so he knew I was telling the truth. He looked over his menu at me and smiled. "So what is good to eat here?"

"I like almost everything. You pick out whatever you want, this is your day."

I stated to look over at the menu. It took me a moment to start to notice the prices of the food. I had never been out to dinner at someplace like this so I did not know what to expect when I saw the prices. Everything was so expensive. I looked over my menu to glare at Edward. Maybe he would let me pay for my own food. He could not expect to pay for this by himself; he does not have a job. Then I realized that he does have daddy's credit card, probably.

"How about we get the crab cakes and the onion and blue cheese tarts for appetizers," Edward said to me.

"Edward we do not need to get appetizers," I told him sheepishly.

He looked over at me trying to figure out what I was trying to tell him with out saying the exact words. Then he took his napkin and placed it over the edge of the menu where all of the prices where. I gave him a glare and he gave me a smile.

"Dinner is on the good Mr. Mason!" Edward said with a chuckle.

"Fine and both of those sound AMAZING!" I told him going along. As long as Edward was going to use his father's card it was OK I told myself.

I looked out the window at the beautiful skyline. Then I finally noticed something. We where moving, we where in a giant spinning restaurant. I saw the buildings slowly moving an inch or two at a time. What the hell kind of place is this?

"Do you know we are moving?" I asked Edward.

"Why yes Beauty I do. Did you not know that the earth is constantly spinning on its axis?"

"Thank you for the smart ass answer," I giggled. "I meant the restaurant that we are inside of. It is spinning, on the space needle."

"Yes Beauty that is one of the selling points of coming here. You get to see the whole city at night."

"I have never been anything like this. It is like I have been in a whole other world since I have moved to Forks."

Before Edward could say anything the waiter came over to take our drink order. Edward ordered cokes for both of us and the two appetizers that we had talked about getting before.

"Beauty are you ready to order your entrée?"

"Yes," I said to Edward and then turned to the waiter, "I would like to have the **Double R Ranch Signature Northwest Beef New York Strip style cooked medium."**

**"Soup?" the waiter asked.**

**"What is your soup of the day?"**

**"We have tomato bisque and a cream cheese potato."**

**"Tomato please," I said as I closed my menu and handed it to the older gentleman with a large smile on my face. Edward ordered some lobster dinner and the same soup as me.**

**"So Forks is a different world?" Edward joked. **

**"Yes it is. I came from a large city. I come from a place wher**e I was lucky if I knew my neighbors names. I went to a school where we had to talk though metal detectors before we entered the building. We had bomb scares all the time and people just walking the halls during classes," I was watching his face to gauge what he thought about my previous school experience. He seemed to have no change at all. "Now I go to a place that is the safest of safe. I do not have to worry about anything here. Everyone in this town knows who I am. They stop me just to talk. I am not use to people being so new and different. Forks is truly a whole other world, for me at least."

"Do you like this new world?" Edward whispered to me.

"Yes I do. I enjoy this brave new world," I joked back.

We both started to laugh at my lame joke. Everyone who sat around us gave us a dirty look and then went back to their loving conversations. It looked like the people who where here where of two groups. The first group was people on a romantic date, probably birthdays and anniversaries. The second groups was of tourist who where visiting the Seattle area. Then there was Edward and I, two high school kids who just barely know each other.

The waiter came back with out soups and told us the appetizers would be out in a moment. The soup was amazing. I had not had a soup this good since I was a young girl and my grandmother would make me soup when I was sick. I made a pig of myself as I ate it way to fast. I was done by the time the appetizers came out.

Edward gave me one of each appetizer and then did the same for himself. We ate our food in a comfortable silence. I loved looking out the giant window to me left and seeing the city. It looked absolutely amazing. I wished I could go to sleep looking at the skyline like I use to be able to.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked and broke me out of my trance.

"Wishing how I could go to sleep looking at a skyline like I did at home. I loved looking out my window and seeing the familiar lines and angles of the city. I mean it was not huge and noticeable like it is here in Seattle, but it was home."

"Well maybe I can bring Phoenix to you," Edward joked as he finished up the appetizers. Not even three minutes later our entrees where on the table. They certainly are efficient here.

Dinner was the same as appetizers, comfortable and quite. I could always look up and Edward to just see his face. I kept on seeing Edward do the same. We where not trying to talk to one another. He was truly the most beautiful man that I had ever seen. His face was perfectly symmetrical, his lips where full and sexy, and his hair was AMAZING. I had never seen his color, besides on a box. I also loved the way that it was long and just everywhere. It stood up in areas and laid flat in others. It looked like he had just spent all of last night having crazy monkey sex, got up, and went out.

I wonder if he found be as attractive as I found him. OK let's redo that one, I wonder if he just finds me attractive. I mean he calls me Beauty but that just must be to be nice. I mean surely he could not call me Plain. That would be rude and Edward is not the rude kind of guy.

"Are you happy?" Edward again broke me out of a trace to start conversation.

"Yes. I am very happy. This is the happiest I think I have been in awhile," I told him the truth. Since Jacob I had never been really happy. I had smiled and let everyone think that I was happy and things were fine, but it was not always true.

"I am glad that you are happy Beauty. I want to make sure you are always happy," he told me as he took both of my hands into his and held then to his face. His eyes where burning into mine.

"Are you happy?" I asked back, keeping with the game that we had played before.

Edward picked up on that and smiled then responded. "I am so happy with you right now you would not believe. I am smiling and I do not have to force myself to do so, it feels wonderful."

We sat there holding hands looking into each other's eyes until the waiter came over and ruined the moment. He asked us about desert. Edward told him two of their most famous deserts. The waiter nodded and was off to get us some more food. I was so stuffed I did not think that I would be able to eat it. The food come out two minutes later and it was amazing. I was glad that Edward did order it for us. Once we were done we receive the check. Edward put the card in there with out even looking at the bill. The waiter came back with the card and the receipt. Edward signed it and we where now leaver. I took one last look at the skyline and went into the elevator. We were silent until we were in the car again. I looked at the clock on Edward's dashboard and it said that it was almost 9 at night. I decided to call Charlie to let him know I was on my way.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and found Dad and called the house. After two rings Charlie picked up the phone, "Hello?" he asked half asleep.

"Hey Dad it is me. We just got done dinner and we are now on our way home."

"That was a late dinner kid. OK. Well I am glad that you called, that was very responsible. I will see you when you get home. Have a fun ride home." Charlie hung up the phone and I closed mine too.

"So you wanna get back to the fun questions?" Edward asked.

"Sure. You ask first," I said excited to get back to this questioning.

"OK. If you could have a super hero power what would it be?"

"Easy, see the future," I saw with out thinking. "You?"

"Mind reading," he replied.

"Hm. That is interesting. Why would you wanna know everyone thoughts?"

"Do I do not have to wonder what you are thinking all the time," he joked back.

"I wanna change me super power."

"Oh, what do you want to have now?" he asked.

"I wanna be a shield so you can not read my mind," I boasted and smiled proudly.

"Then who we see what our future holds?" he asked having fun playing this game.

"Why Alice of coarse!"

We both laughed long and hard about what our life would be like if we where super heroes. It would be fun to have super powers, but I know it is not logical. It would be funny if we did have those powers. I started to think up an equally fun question to asked Edward. I finally got it!

"Vampire or werewolf?"

"Easy, vampire wolfs smell."

"I agree. Plus I would not want to have to keep on ripping out of my clothes all the time and be naked."

"Favorite book?"

"Classic love story of Romeo and Juliet."

"Moby Dick."

"Favorite movie?" I asked.

"Haha, I am a man so Star Wars."

"Moulin Rouge!"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. It is a musical and a lovely tragic story."

"Favorite type of ice cream?"

"Cookies and cream."

"Chocolate."

"Favorite child hood memory?" I asked Edward temping him. I wanted to see if he might open up, just a little bit.

"Um. Well I do have one good one," he finally said and I saw a smile go across his face. "When I was young, like fiveish, there was a carnival in town. My brother and I wanted to go to bad. We begged our parents and they told us that they did not want to go to something so low class. So we asked our nanny if she would take us. She asked out parents and they said fine as long as they are not going. So the next day Maggie took us to the carnival. It was so much fun. We rode every ride once, some twice. We played every game and ate almost everything that we could get our hands on. We rode the ponies and had our faces painted. I did not want that day to end. That Beauty is my favorite childhood memory."

"I was five in my favorite memory. It was the summer so I was with my Dad. He took me down to La Push for the day. We where on the beach and then he told me about these magical places called tide pools. I asked him if he could show me, and he did. We walked thought a little patch of woods to them. When I saw them I was so excited. There where these little areas that looked like mini seas. There was fish and plants and star fish, and everything. I was so happy. Then Charlie reached in and picked up a star fish and held it out for me to touch. I was so happy and so excited. Ever since then every summer when we go to La Push Charlie takes me to the tide pools."

"That is a beautiful memory," Edward replied in a sad tone.

"It is," I said with a smile.

"I am glad that your favorite memory is with your father and not your nanny," he said flatly.

We where quite again. We where holding hand again which was nice. Edward's hand was much larger then mine, but fit perfectly into mine. I did not want today to end. I do not think that I was ever going to have a day as wonderful as today was and it was slowly coming to an end. I looked up at the full moon and smiled. Even thought it was cold out today was a beautiful night. I did not think that I was going to be able to be the same with Edward on Monday. Monday he was going to be with his friends and in his element. I did not want him to feel like he would have to pretend to like me and be with me on Monday.

We sat in silence listening to the radio quietly, holding hands, for the rest of the ride. As soon as we drove into Forks I was upset. The night was over. The date was over. Edward and I where over. Why would someone like him, want to be with someone like me. I knew this to be true.

Edward pulled up my drive way and turned off his head lights. I looked over him and smiled. I grabbed my band from the back and took off my seat belt.

"Wait," Edward said.

"Yes?"

"Um…are you going to be at school Monday?"

I laughed in my head. He wants to know if he is going to see me in school and make things awkward. "Yes Edward. Do not worry. I am not going to make thing awkward for you. I know today was like a one time deal. I thank you for giving me a wonderful day and I will never forget it."

I took my seat belt off and I opened the car door and let myself out. I shut the door and saw Edward sitting in the car with a hurt look on his face. I started to walk to my door when I hear a car door open and close. I turned around and saw Edward there. He grabbed my wrist a little too hard to hold me there.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Listen Edward I know I am no much and I know you can have more then me."

"Bell, Beauty, I want you. I want to be with you. I want to see you every day. I want to go out on dates like this every day. I want to hold you and never let you go. Last night when we where sleeping in my bed together I was happy. I knew at that moment that I wanted you. It was you who made me happy. Please do not try and leave me." Edward pleaded with me.

I smile. He wanted me. I was wrong like normal. Edward and I where going to be together. "Why did you ask me about Monday then?"

"I wanted to give you a ride to school. I want to make sure I have my girl by me at all times," he joked. Good the mood was lighter now.

"I am your girl?"

"Yes Bella you are my girl."

I smiled at him and gave him another hug. We held each other like that for awhile. Then it was time for me to go in. I sighed and pulled back. Edward smiled at me when I looked at him.

"I will pick you up on Monday then?"

"Duh!" I said and climbed the stairs and went to my door.

"Good night Edward."

"Good night Beauty."

I opened my front door quietly and snuck in. I closed the door the same way and then leaned by back against it. I was in 7th fucking heaven. It was Edward and I. I smiled at the thought of the two of us as a united front.

"Jacob called for you like 30 times," Seth's soft voice broke my heaven.

"What? Why?" I asked back.

"Something about getting his ass kicked." Seth chuckled.

"Does Charlie know?" I asked in a whisper.

"Naw. Jake kept on telling him that it was really important. That you two NEEDED to talk. Charlie did tell him that you where on a date and then Jake freaked. He started calling me yelling and screaming. Jared told me about the fight last night with him. I am glad he got his ass kicked. Next time you need to invite me though!" Seth whined.

"I promise you can come to all of the parties with me. Your mom was really cool about it."

"Yeah I know, she rocks. Well the parental units are asleep upstairs. Charlie went to sleep as soon as you called him. He was raving about how responsible you are calling him like that. He was a proud mama hen." Seth joke again and then disappeared into the kitchen. I followed him.

Seth and I where friends but not close. I was glad that he was my step-brother and wanted to get closer with him. "So what do they have planned for tomorrow?" I asked. My dad was started to become real possessive over Sundays. That has now become family day.

"I am not sure. I know Charlie did say something about fishing then Mom yelled at him because it is too cold."

"That Charlie," I said grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. "I am gonna head up. Did you go in and give Stormy food?"

"Yes I gave your stinky cat food," Seth joked.

I walked up the steps super quite to not wake Charlie or Sue up. Since my room was far away it was not that hard to do. I went into my room and Stormy was waiting for me on the bed. I quickly got changed into my pajamas. I petted Stormy for awhile so she would not be mad at me for leaving her. She purred in response so I was forgiven. I my pulled the whale out of its bag and placed it on my night stand. Stormy went to go look at it and I gave her a firm NO. She understood and moved away from it. I turned off my lights, turned on my TV, and laid under my covers. I thought about my wonderful day with Edward and I was asleep before I could think of anything more then his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry about the lateness with the chapter today. I had some school work to catch up on. I am glad with all of the positive reviews I am getting. I want to thank everyone for their lovely words that they had said to me. I am glad everyone likes the story! Have fun reading!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to hear my phone ringing. I groaned and rolled over to my nightstand and grab the phone off of there. I looked at the caller ID; I should have known that it was Renee. Then I looked at the time and I wanted to kill her. It was 8 AM. Then I remembered she is in Florida and it is 11 AM there. I opened up my phone and held it up to me.

"Good morning Mom," I said half awake.

"Bella, why have you not gotten back to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have not responded to my emails. I told you in my last one that I you did not get back to me by 8 then I was calling you."

"I have not been on my computer Mom. Why didn't you just call me? I told you that is going to be the best way to get a hold of me."

"Well I told you I would email you too."

"I was busy Mom. I am making friends, and a boyfriend," I knew that last comment would get her to change the topic.

"BOYFRIEND! Bella Swan, tell me all about him now!"

Good, my bait did work, "We went out last night. He is a good guy, names Edward Masen. He is my in grade and is very cute. He has emerald green eyes, tussled bronze hair, and pale skin."

"I want a picture emailed to me or send me the link to his myspace or facebook."

"Oh Mom I don't know those things yet."

"OK. Well I am that that you are enjoying yourself there. I was so worried that you where not going to adjust well. How are things there?"

"I am doing good. Charlie is the same as always. Sue is really nice, she makes Charlie really happy. Seth is a lot of fun too. He is turning out to be a really good little brother."

"Well Seth might not be the only little brother that you have," Renee states with a sense of excitement in her voice.

"Mom are you telling me what I think you are?"

"Well I peed on a stick and I got a plus sign so yes I think I am."

"MOM! Oh My GOD! I am so excited for you! I can not believe that! I am so happy! When are you going to the doctor?"

"I am going next Monday."

"That is amazing."

"Yes, I know. OK well I have to go I just wanted to let you know. Oh honey you should see Phil; he already bought a little Tampa Bay Rays outfit for the baby. I will call you later. I love you honey, bye."

"Love you too Mom, bye." I hung up and phone and placed it on my nightstand.

I lay back down on my back and started to think. My father was going to tell me about Jake today. He was going to tell me that Jake called all day and wants to talk to me. Since my father does not know what Jacob did he does not see any harm in me talking to him. I heard a light rapping at my door that interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in," I called to the door.

The door opened and I saw Sue standing at the door. She must be here to ask me about all of the juicy details about yesterday. She was really excited when she saw Edward. "Hey Sue, what's up?"

"I have some bad news," she told me looking down.

"What's wrong Sue?" I asked getting scared.

"Well I guess Seth told you about Jacob calling yesterday?" I nodded yes so she could continue. "Well your father came up with the great idea to have a few of the families from the reservation over to watch the football games today. The Black's are coming over."

"Oh shit Sue! Did Seth tell you about Friday night?"

"Yes. The thing is I could not disagree with Charlie about having them over unless I told him the truth. You know that him and Billy are best friends."

"I know Sue I know. Thank you for letting me know early. I am going to just make sure that I have Seth with me at all times. I can not let Jacob act out today. I do not want everyone to now, especially Charlie. It would kill him to have to arrest his best friend's son."

Sue pulled me over to her and gave me a big hug. "I know Bells. Seth and I will always be there so nothing happens. You are part Clearwater know, and we watch out for each other."

I looked up and Sue's face and smiled. She was a great replacement mom. I could not understand how Leah could move away from her mother. Leah always acted like Sue did nothing but annoy her. Sue was a saint.

"I am gonna go down stairs and make a big breakfast. Why don't you get in the shower and wake Seth up on your way."

"Sure Sue. Oh I am gonna leave my door open and let Stormy explore the house. She has been here long enough to see this is our new home."

"That sounds wonderful. I will make her some eggs," Sue got up and left my room.

I went into my closet and found my least attractive outfit. I grabbed a big oversized sweat shirt and a pair of jeans that where two sizes too big. I would also not do my hair after my shower. There is no way Jacob is going to try anything while I looked like a slob. I grabbed my clothes and opened the door. Stormy looked at me with a question in her eyes and I gestured for her to go. She did and slowly started to walk around the house. I knocked on Seth's door on the way to the bathroom telling him to get up.

I took a nice long shower remembering everything that happened yesterday. Yesterday's date could not have gone any better if I had planned it myself. The thing that made the date even better was the fact that Edward wants me. He truly wanted to be with me. I am his girl. I laughed at the thought of that. What a 1950's thing to say.

When I was done in the bathroom I knocked on Seth's door again. He was awake this time and told me he would be down in five. I walked down stairs and saw the Stormy was rubbing against Sue's leg while she was cooking.

"I think I found a friend," Sue joked.

"Don't let her do that for too long or your leg will be covered in black hair."

She giggled and started to set the hot food on the table. I heard the TV on in the living room so I knew Charlie was up. There was the rustling of the paper, and then I heard his heavy foot steps. I looked in the door way and saw him standing there.

"Morning Bells."

"Morning Dad," I said and gave him a hug.

"Did Sue tell you? We are going to have a big play off party here today."

"Yeah Dad she came in and told me before my shower."

"Jake is gonna be there. He was calling about you nonstop yesterday. So do you two kids think you are going to be getting back together?" Charlie asked me as he took his seat at the table.

I sat down next to my Dad and shook my head, "Dad I am kind of with Edward. Plus Jake and I have grown apart." That was pretty close to the truth.

"That Edward is a good boy. I liked the idea that he wanted to meet me and that you called on your way home. Shows how responsible you are Bells," Charlie was done talking for know. He was piling on a large amount of French toast and eggs onto his plate.

I looked over at Sue who had pulled a small bowl out for Stormy to give her some scrambled eggs. Then she took her seat on the other side of my father. She grabbed my plate and put food on it. She did the same to Seth's who we could hear walking down the steps. He sat down next to this mom and we all started to eat.

When everyone was done I collected the plates and asked Seth to help me with the dishes. He agreed with out thinking twice. I was rising off the plates and placing them into the dish washer when Charlie came over to me again.

"Bells, could you do the food shopping for the party? Sue wants to clean up and we need football food."

"Sure no problem. Write down a list of what you want and I will go when I am done with the dishes." Charlie gave me a kiss on the top of my head and thanked me.

When Charlie and Sue had disappeared into the other room I took this as my time to talk to Seth. "Hey you know Jake is going to be here for this party right?"

"Yeah I know what do you want to do?"

"We are going to act normal. The only thing different is that I am gonna need you by me to run interference with Jake. If we wants to talk he can, but you are coming. Got it?"

"Yeah no problems sis."

I smiled when he called me that. Seth was a good kid like I said before. We did the rest of the dishes in silence. I put what I could in the dish washer and then turned it on. Then I washed the pans and Seth dried them and put them away. I washed off the counters, stove, and dinner table. Seth had already escaped to his room to get ready for the party. Charlie came in and gave me the list with a wad of cash.

I went up to my room to get my phone and my purse. I saw that I had a missed call. It was Edward. I called him back quickly. He picked up on the first ring.

"Good morning Beauty."

"Morning Edward. What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just calling to see how you where this morning."

"I am doing good. My Dad is having a play off party and I have to get food for it. Wanna meet me at the super market?"

"I will see you in the parking lot in five," Edward said and hung up the phone.

I closed my phone and smiled. I ran down the steps and out the front door. I got into my SUV and sped off to the super market. I was glad that I did not have my old truck. I loved that thing because it was sturdy as hell; it was just so fucking slow! I loved that Charlie had bought it for me though. It killed me when we found out that the engine had finally died. It was going to cost way too much money to fix it.

When I pulled into the super market it was packed. Sunday was the first day of all of the new sales. I grounded I hated to be around so many people in such a small place. I saw Edward car and went over to park next to him. He was leaning against his trunk looking all kinds of sexy. I could not wait until our relationship started to get more serious. I bet his chest looks amazing with out a shirt on. "Snap out of it Bella, act your age!" I yelled at myself. I pulled my SUV into the spot, put it in park, and turned off the car.

Edward was over opening the door for me before I had a chance to try and do it myself. He gave me his wonderful crooked smile as he held a hand out for me. I took his hand and got out of my SUV.

"I am sorry I look like shit, Jacob is coming over so I wanted to look as unattractive as possible," I gestured to my outfit when I said this.

"That isn't going to do anything; you look beautiful no matter what. And why is Jacob coming over? I am coming home with you then."

"OK lets start with no you are not coming over. It is going to be a whole bunch of families from the reservation. Second it is going to be fine with Jacob Seth is going to be there at all times."

"Who is Seth?"

"Seth Clearwater, my stepbrother," I reminded Edward. We were on our way to the store now. I grabbed a cart and we walked thought the automatic doors.

"Oh OK. I know him thought friends. He is a good kid. I forgot that he was your stepbrother."

"Do not worry Edward it will be fine. Sue and Seth are there. Plus Jacob is going to be in a house with the chief of police, it he not going to try anything, unless he wants to get arrested."

"You are right. I am sorry. I just worry about you," Edward said putting his arm around me and resting his chin on my head, yes he was a whole head taller then me. "So what is on the list?"

"Oh you know the normal football food chips, cheese, pepperoni, soda, beer (which Charlie is getting), dip, salsa, the normal."

"We do not have those kinds of parties with my family. You forget we are "rich" and too cool for that," Edward joked with me.

We both laughed and walked around the store grabbing all kinds of junk food. "You can come to our next party. You know Charlie really liked you," I told Edward.

"Really?"

"Yeah he liked the fact that you where willing to come in and talk to him. You also drank all of Sue's tea. Plus you looked Charlie in the eyes when you answered him which he likes. Since he is a cop he likes to look people in the eyes to make sure they are telling the truth."

"Hm. Well I am glad that the Chief likes me. It is always good to not only have the local police chief on your side, but also your girlfriend's dad."

I smiled when he said that. I liked to hear that I was his girlfriend. After a half of an hour we had all of the food and so much more then was going to be consumed today. I paid for my food and Edward and I left the super market.

"So what are you going to do today?" I asked him.

"My parents are coming home and they have some charity that they want me to go to with them. So that is going to be my day, a charity lunch and then a lecture about how I am going to be nothing after."

"Edward do not think negative about that. Maybe things will be better with your Dad."

"No Beauty, it is never better with Sir. He is just an asshole," Edward stated dryly.

Edward helped me load my groceries into the trunk of my SUV. He put my cart back in the cart return area and then came back to me. He gave me a smiled and opened the door for me.

"So tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes I will see you tomorrow." Edward closed my door for me and then walked over to his car. It was noon. The people from the reservation will be over in a half an hour. I got home in about five minutes and helped Sue set up. We cut up the food and put the chips and such into bowls. At 12:30 exactly the door bell rang. My body instantly froze in place. Sue rubbed my back to calm me. I loosed up a bit and put on a fake smile. I heard Charlie greeting a whole bunch of men and woman.

Some of the reservation wives came into the kitchen to help us set things up. I love wives they always want to bustle around and help out with you party. Then what is even better is that they help you clean up. All of the women started to talk to me at once about me being home. They where talking about how I was going to be a great member to have full time at home. How they all loved me. Then I saw Jacob standing in the door way looking at me.

"Hey Bells," he said.

I looked at him and glared. He was not going to waste time. I looked past Jacob and saw that Seth was only a few feet away looking at Jake. "Hey Jake."

"Are you going to watch the game with us?"

"Yeah I told Seth I would sit with him," I saw Seth smile.

"Oh, I was hoping that you might want to sit with me."

"That's not the best idea Jake."

I decided that I was going to exit the kitchen and go into the other room with my father and the other men. Jake will drop it there. I grabbed some bowls and headed into the other room. I handed some to Seth and he placed then down on the coffee table. They where attacked by the men. I went into the kitchen to get the rest of them and Jake followed me as I left. I set these bowls down on another table and sat on the floor. Seth was sitting on the couch and I sat down by his feet. Jacob glared at me and sat on the other side of Seth.

The game started and all of the men started to scream and cheer. Football was not my favorite thing to watch but I was safe. I kept on asking Seth questions about the game. Jacob's mother came and sat on the other side of him so I was completely safe now. I heard Jacob mutter something but could not understand. When it was half time of the first game I went into the kitchen to help Sue cook some of the ordure's. It was simple things like pigs in a blanket, spinach filled biscuit, and mini tacos. I would have Seth bring them out to the men as they where finished in the kitchen.

When the game started again I snuck off to use the bathroom. Jake was watching the TV and not even looking in my direction. When I got out of the bathroom Jake was there. I could not belie that I thought I might have been able to sneak away.

"And I was starting to think that we where not going to be able to be alone."

I smiled at Jake, "Oh don't worry we won't be alone for lone. OH SETH CAN YOU COME OVER TO THE BATHROOM PLEASE?" I called out.

"Sure sis, be there in a sec."

"What is he your new lap dog?" Jake hissed.

"Nope, just a good brother and friend, unlike you." I smiled as I told him that. Then I saw Seth come up behind Jake.

"Hey Jake what is going on here?" Seth asked.

"Just talking to Bella, why don't you go and bother someone else with your neediness."

"Don't you talk to him like that!" I shouted.

"Just chill out bitch. Listen we need to talk."

"Listen here cocksucker we do not. I told you before I have nothing more to say to you. You did what you did and now we are done. Please leave me alone Jake," with those words I went to walk around Jake and go to watch the end of the game with Seth. Like normal that can not be it.

Jake grabbed my arm to stop me. I looked him dead in the eye and with an overly stern voice I growled, "Let go now!"

"NO BELLA WE ARE TAKING," Jake said and twisted by arm.

I screamed out in pain and Seth lunged. I heard Charlie call out for me and get up after I screamed. Seth had lunged on Jake and knocked him over. Unfortunately Jake still had my twisted arm when he fell, so I fell too and heard a crack in my arm and I screamed even louder. Then I felt Jake let go. I looked over at the doorway to see Charlie staring in amazement. Then I looked at Seth who was onto of Jake punching him in the face. Charlie quickly realized what was going on and pulled Seth off.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU JAKE!" Seth screamed.

Everyone now was in the hallway area looking at us. Billy was screamed at Jake asking him what he did. Sue was helping me get up as I cradled my arm. I told her it was broken. She started to push me to the front door. I heard Charlie yelling at Seth and I saw Quil and Embry holding onto him so he would not hurt Jake again.

Sue sat me in her car and went in to tell Charlie that we where going to the hospital. I was crying now. My arm hurt so bad. I had a few breaks before but never like this one. Sue was back in the car in a flash and she was flying out of the driveway.

"What happened? Charlie is about ready to kill both boys."

"Um I went to pee…, Jake cornered me…, I called Seth…, and Jake called me a bitch…, and grabbed my arm and twisted." I told Sue between sobs.

I am glad that we live so close to the hospital. Sue dropped me off at the ER door and went to park the car. Good thing about small towns there is never a wait in the ER. I went to the receptionist crying and she rushed me back. I had to get x-rays and cried during that. I knew that Sue would be in a room waiting for me when I was done filling out what paper work she could. When they wheeled me into my room to wait for the x-ray I saw Sue like I knew I would.

"What year where you born in Bella?"

I howled out in pain and said, "1987." Why did his break hurt so much? I am normally pretty good at holding back the screams. Sue and I sat in the room for about ten minutes. Then we heard the chart moving around outside of the door and then the door did open. In walked a stunning man with blonde hair. I looked at his jacket and it said Dr. Cullen. Oh this was Alice's dad.

"Well Ms. Swan it looks like you did a number on your arm here. It is broken in three places."

Well that was the reason why it hurt. I had never broken anything more then once. It probably broke on the sides of Jake's massive hands and then someplace when I fell. Now I was going to hate Jake even more for hurting me even more.

"The breaks are clean so we are gonna wrap you up in an arm cast and then you should be healed in about thee months."

I grunted. I did not want to have to deal with that.

"Ms. Swan I will wheel you into the other room and set your arm there. Mrs. Swan you wait sit in the waiting room if you want. We will not be more then an hour," with those worlds the Doctor was whisking me away deeper into the hospital.

"So Ms. Swan, you are friends with my lovely daughter, Alice?"

"Yes, Alice was the first friend that I made here."

"She told me about you. It is going to upset her when she heard about this. Bella between the two breaks there is not a lot of room. It is the size of a hand. How did this happen?"

Well it turns out that I was right. Jake's grip had caused the breaks. Man Charlie was going to freak when he hears all of this. I still had to come up with a good back story to all of this. Plus I have no idea what Seth had told him. I was going to have to get to him first, see what he told Charlie. "Um a guy was holding my arm and was knocked over."

We where in the room and the doctor was already working on me. We sat in silence the rest of the time as he placed the cast on me. It hurt when ever he would touch or move my arm. I would scream out, and the doctor would apologize. He gave me a script for some pain killers to use for the first week or so. I also got a script saying that as long as I had the cast on I was excused from gym. I was excited about that.

I went out to Sue and she wrapped her arm around me and we left. We stopped by the pharmacy to get my medicine. By the time we got to the house it was dark. I was starting to get tiered. I did not want to face Charlie. Sue helped me out of the car and we went into the house. Everyone was gone.

My dad was waiting in the living room for us. Seth was sitting next to him looking at me. He did not look like he said something he shouldn't have. "Bella what the hell is going on with you are Jake? I tried to get it out of Seth but he will not speak."

"Listen Dad, Jake and I got into a really bad fight last summer. He said things that he shouldn't have. I asked Seth to hang around me today just in case. Well when Jake corned me I called him over. Jake started to get mean and grabbed my arm and called me a name. Seth punched on him to help me. This is not his fault do not yell at him."

"What did you two get in a fight about?" my father asked.

"Jake and I."

"OK. Well you should not be with anyone that you do not want to be with. I will not talk to Jake about this because you two seem to have this under control. Let me see that arm and what did the doctor say?"

I showed my father my cast while Sue told him all about everything. I had gone with the black cast to try and have it match everything. My eyes started to droop so Seth offered to help me up to bed.

When we got to the top of the stairs Seth opened the door for me. "Thanks for all of that down there. I did not know what to say to your Dad without telling him everything."

"Yeah I had time to come up with a story. Thanks for doing that for me."

"Well I can not be thanked too much; you did get your arm broken in three places from it."

"Yeah but you did what was right and helped me. I am going to go to bed. I am so tiered. Thanks again Seth."

"No problem sis. See you in the AM," Seth said and closed the door for me.

I saw Stormy come out from under my bed. I pulled my clothes off and grabbed the first pair of PJs I saw. I laid down in bed and fell asleep before I knew that I was relaxed. Tomorrow was going to be interesting in telling Edward what happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys. This might be the last chapter for the week because of Easter. I have several different families that I have to go see so I am going to have a busy weekend. I am going to try and write another one on Saturday, so let's hope. I forgot to wish all of my Jewish readers a Happy Passover yesterday. Also Happy Easters to my readers who celebrate that holiday. Hope everyone likes how the story is going; I really loved Seth from the books so I wanted to make him a bigger part in this. Well have a great weekend and I will defiantly be posting a chapter on Monday!**

**Music: Timbaland: Shock Value and Pink I'm Not Dead.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in the morning with a throbbing pain in my arm. I looked over and saw the cast. How I wish that had just ended up being a bad dream. The cast literally went half way up my humorous bone, because the last brake was so close to my elbow. The cast was heavy so I did have a sling to keep it in. Sue peeked into my room to make sure I was awake. I waver to her and she smiled and closed the door again.

I was going to have to wear loose fitting clothes to be able to get them over the cast. I found a baggy t-shirt. I would be able to wear a hoodie over it. I grabbed my clothes and went to go and battle the shower. I had a plastic wrap that I would be able to use when I took a show, but I decided on a bath, it was going to be easier then a shower to start with.

After a horrible long bath I was finally clean. Sue came to help me blow dry my hair, which I was glad. She also helped me get my hoodie on, but I was able to do the rest. Sue and I both smelled smoke at one point. We both had scared looks in our eyes and ran down stairs.

When we got to the kitchen we saw that Charlie was trying to cook. He had burned the pancakes that Sue had already made the batter for when she was done helping me. Sue ran over and pushed Charlie away to see if she could fix the pancakes.

"Sue what did you have in them? The one actually caught on fire!"

"Nothing that normal pancake should not have in them. Sweetie did we not agree that when we got married you would never try and cook again?" Sue coed at him.

I had to giggle at that. My father was almost as bad of a cook as my mother. The difference was that Charlie could grill a mean hamburger or steak. If Charlie ever tried to cook in the house it ended up like this. The smoke alarm always went off.

"I just wanted to help out because I knew Bells needed your help."

"I am glad that you tried to help, but please do not do it again," Sue said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well I guess eggs and toast it is," she said and reached into the refrigerator.

A few minutes later I heard Seth coming down the steps. He had gotten a quick shower when Sue and I ran from the bathroom. I went over and gave him a hug. I do not think Seth knew how much I loved what he had done for me, not only defending me but also not telling Charlie.

"Thanks sis, what's that for?"

"For being the amazing brother that you are," I said and went to the dinner table. Charlie was reading his paper and put it down when Seth sat down.

"Seth, me and your mother talked last night. I wanted to ground you, not for defending Bella but for fighting. Sue on the other hand said that is what brothers do. So I am going to let it slide this time. Please no more fighting, OK?" Charlie said in her serious cop voice.

"Yes sir," Seth replied saluting Charlie. Even laughed at that and breakfast was back to a light tone.

The rest of breakfast was a lot of joking and laughing. Charlie made a joke about how I broke my arm on purpose so that I would not have to participate in gym. When we where done I went to go do the dishes and saw that I could not wash them. Seth smiled and handed me the dish towel and we went to the sink. We where just about done when I heard the door bell.

SHIT! I forgot about Edward. I did not come up with a good excuse on how I broke my arm. I did not want to tell the whole truth because I did not want Edward to kill Jacob. Charlie gave me a dirty look and went to answer the door. He was not expecting a visitor this early in the morning. I heard Charlie talking to someone and then I saw Edward in the doorway from the kitchen to the hallway. He had a bouquet of white lilies for me.

"Alice called me. She told me you broke your arm. I wanted to make sure I had something to cheer you up," Edward said with a smile and walked over to hand me the lovely flowers.

"Thank you very much Edward. Seth could you please get me a vase from the top shelf there," I said pointing to the cabinet above the sink. I took the flowers that Edward bought for me and smelled them. They smelled wonderful. I smiled at Edward as Seth filled the vase and helped me put the flowers in there. I saw Stormy come around the corner and look at Edward wish a confused look with her head cocked to the side.

"Ready for school?" I asked Edward. I called good bye to my family and went out the front door. Edward did not say anything. I was going to hear about this in the car. Edward opened the door for me and then closed it. I did not fight about it because it was going to be hard for me to do things like this.

When Edward got into the car he brought the engine to life and pulled out of the driveway. "What the fuck happened yesterday? I get a call from Alice late last night telling me that you fucked up your arm. Her father told her it was one of the worst breaks he has seen in while."

"I went to use the bathroom. When I came out Jake cornered me. I called to Seth and he came right over. I tried to explain to Jake that there was no need for us to talk anymore. We where done there was nothing more to be said. He grabbed my arm and told me no. I asked him to let go. He twisted my arm and told me no. I screamed from the pain and Seth leaped at Jake and knocked him over. From the impact of the fall and my arm being twisted my arm broke in three places," I pointed to where Dr. Cullen had showed me. "Do not be mad at Seth. He was protecting me."

"I know. I want to do something to thank him. That was amazing of him to do that."

I smiled glad that Edward was not mad at Seth. I thought he might blame him for the break. The rest of the ride was in silence. It was my left arm that was broken so it was hard for Edward and I to hold hands in the car, but we where able to. Edward helped me get out of the car and put my book bag on when we got to school. Alice was waiting for me with a balloon and a card. I hated how she had to make a big deal out of everything.

"Hey Bella. My dad told me about you. So I got you some presents to cheer you up!" she sung and walked over to give me a hug. As she gave me my hug she tied the balloon strong to my book bag with I knot I would not be able to get out.

"Did you already let everyone know?" I jokingly asked her.

"Yes, but we do not know how this happened. I am excited for the gossip about this. I am guessing that it was the Black boy? Like from the part?"

"Yes Alice it does. Ask Edward I am tiered of retelling this story." I looked over and saw Edward whispering to Emmett. I saw Emmett's eyes start to blaze with hate. My new surrogate big brother was getting mad that someone attacked his little sister. Then I saw Rose come up to me and give me a hug. Rose and I where not too close, but she was still friendly with me. Jasper gave me a smile and mouthed "feel better."

Alice was whisking me to my first class. I called to Edward, but he was still talking to Emmett. Well that was going to be interesting. Alice helped me get my books from my locker and walked with me to our first class. When we sat down Alice gave me the card. It was a corny get well type card but it was signed by all of my new friends so I really did like it. I smile and gave her a hug. The day went by slowly. I saw a lot of people looking at me and asking about my arm. My simple explanation was I got in the middle of a fight. People did not want to ask anymore then that.

When I got to history with Rose she was eager to talk. This was not normal Rose behavior. "So how did Edward react to you telling him?"

"Alice had called him last night to let him know I had a bad break, but he was calm when I told him the reason why."

"Oh. Well Emmett is fuming. He is talking about driving down to the reservation and kicking the shit out of the kid."

"Rose he can not do that. Listen we all just have to pretend like this never happened. It is done and over with. I know my dad asked Billy not to bring Jake back to my house for a little while so we are in the clear."

"You are going to have to talk to Emmett himself, and also Edward. He wants to go with Emmett. That was what they where talking about before school today."

I nodded to Rose and then the class started. Our teacher told us that he would be breaking us up into groups of four and we would be assigned an event in history and we would have to do a large paper and presentation about it. She started calling out names, so I paid extra attention.

"Group four will be Isabella, Rosalie, James, and Aro. Group five…"

I looked over at Rose next to me and she had a pissed off look on her face. When I scanned the room I saw the two boys who where in the Outcast group. James looked at me and smiled. I looked past him. The teacher told us to get in our groups, James and Aro came to sit by Rose and me.

Both of the both of the boys just sat down and waited for our packet. When our teacher came to us he sat down and handed us our packet. "OK. Your guys are post WWII. I want you to talk about the end of the war and the effects it had on the United States. Along with the seven page paper I want you guys to take mock up photos of the time. You will also recreate a famous picture, which is in the packet. Lastly you will also give a presentation to the class, as a group."

We had four copies of the packet. I flipped though just to see what was what. I stopped when I saw the picture we where going to have to recreate. It was the famous kissing sailor picture from when he came home from WWII. I felt my stomach drop. I looked over at Rose and showed her the picture. She also made a sound. Unless we could get these two boys to kiss, Rose or I was going to have to kiss one of them. She had dark hair so I might loose this battle.

"How do you want to divide up the work?" I heard Aro speak.

He was in one of my other classes and I never once heard him speak. He was the silent member of the group. His voice was deep, firm, and sounded wiser beyond his years. His face was soft and I wondered why he would hang out with someone like James.

Rose spoke next, "Bella and I could get the information on the U.S. after WWII if you boys want to get the ending information of the war and maybe how it affected the men."

"The picture?" James said, pointing to it in our packet.

"We will figure that out later," I said quickly.

We spent the rest of the class discussing exactly what we wanted to get and who was going to get that information. It seemed that James and Aro where willing to do their side of the work, even though it was not as much as Rose and I had. We where also going to make power point to show the class.

The bell rang and class was over. Rose helped me with my bag and when we walked out the door Edward was waiting for me. I smiled at him and we walked hand in hand to lunch. Edward got food for me and him and carried it to the table for me. I hated being cared for, but I knew it was inevitable.

Our lunch table was buzzing with information about me. Everyone wanted to know the whole story of what happened. I looked at Edward and he decided to tell the story so I would not have to. When Edward spoke everyone was quite and listened. I saw Alice and Rose both whine when Edward talked about my falling and my bones breaking.

"I am gonna fucking kill him!" Emmett shouted which got the attention of everyone in the lunch room.

"Shhh," I said grabbing his arms, "No you are not. You are going to be a good friend and just let this blow over. I do not want to have to worry about Charlie coming to arrest you."

"Do not worry about anything Beauty, things are going to be fine," Edward cooed to me. He started to run his fingers in my hair, which felt wonderful with me all stressed out. Alice started to talk about something else to direct everyone attention away from me and onto her. I loved when she did that.

Lunch was too short, but I had my next class with Edward so I did not mind. Edward helped me out of my seat and led me off to class. I called goodbye back to everyone and they all did the same to me. Everyone in the hall ways made room for me as to not hit my cast.

We got into the classroom to see that we where going to have to do a lab. I hoped it was not too hard since I only had one arm to use. Edward was my lab partner so that would make things easier. We where going to be looking at the different stages of mitosis, super easy.

Edward and I got our lab done well before the rest of the class so we had time to talk. I looked over at Edward and gave him a large smile. I loved to look at his perfect features. Edward was writing out names on the worksheet.

"Please do not go down and start anything Edward," I begged.

"Beauty, dear, do not worry," he soothed back to me.

"No really Edward, I know that you want to be the big man and protect me, but please Edward."

"Do you want to come when Emmett and I talk to him? Will that make you feel better that we will not hurt him. We are just going to scare him and make some threats."

"Edward I do not want you doing that."

"Listen, you are my girlfriend, I have to protect you. Since I can not hurt him, I will talk to him. Emmett is just going to be there for show. He is kinda scary I hear."

I laughed when Edward said that. Emmett was really scary when you first see him. He was built winder then any other man I had seen. He was also very tall. "Fine, but I will be there too."

"Like I said, you can be there," Edward smiled at me and kissed my bandaged left hand.

It was time to go over the worksheet with the class. Edward and I had every answer right like always. We both had done this work before. The rest of the class was slow. When it was over Tanya walked past and rolled her eyes. I hated how she was such a bitch.

Edward walked me to gym. He did not walk me to the locker room doors, but the doors to the gym themselves. Edward told me to meet him at his car when I was done class. Emmett was going to drive with us. Edward kissed me hand and again he was off.

Once I handed my script to the teacher he had me go and sit on the bleachers. I would have to write a two page paper about each sport that we would play while I was out of gym. That sounded wonderful to me. I mostly watched Emmett play basketball while I was sitting there. I did not have anything better to do. Class was over and I decided to wait for Emmett before we went to Edward's car.

Emmett gave me a hug on my good side, "We are going to make sure that this punk never comes near you again."

"With no physical force. I will know, because I am going."

"Fine, with no physical force…" Emmett grumbled. I know he wanted a fight, but I would not allow it.

We met everyone out in the parking lot. Alice was sitting on her car talking with Rose and Jasper. Edward was not out yet; he seemed to always be the last to show. Rose and Alice talked about a possible karaoke bar visit in the future and I rolled my eyes.

Emmett went over to give Rose a large kiss and talk to her about his plans. She looked at me and the nodded in agreement with Emmett. Alice was now whispering to Jasper and both of them laughing. Alice had a sexy look in her eyes so I am guessing they were going to have a fun little afternoon.

Edward came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waste. I jumped and let out a little scream. Edward let out a raspy light laughter in my ear. I felt his hot breath on my neck and immediately my hormones went into over drive. I felt feelings that I had not had since last summer.

"Ready, Beauty?" Edward whispered.

"As ready as I can me."

"OK then" Edward placed a small light kiss on my neck, and called Emmett over. Edward opened the front door for me to get in.

"Let Emmett sit in the front, it has more room."

"He is fine in the back; he likes to sit there,"

I huffed and get into the front seat. It seems that with Edward I will never really be able to get what I want. I sat in the front seat and let my mind wonder while we drove down to La Push. I heard the boys talking but I did not want to focus too much on what it was. I was hoping this would be the last time that I would have to see Jacob Black in a sad situation.

As we crossed the town lines Edward shook my shoulder and asked me, "Where do you think that he will be?"

"Um his house, or around the beach area."

"OK we will drive around see if we can find him," Edward said. Well he did not have to drive around for too long. Jacob was in his front yard with his two best friends Quil and Embry. They where there yesterday.

Edward parked the car in front of the house and got out of the car. I heard Emmett get out too. I deiced that I would get out also. I think that Edward has assumed I would want to do this. He came over and opened the door up for me. It has been raining all day in Forks so it was nice to see that it was just over cast over in La Push. I did not want to have to stand in the rain.

"Hey Bella," Embry and Quil said together. They were like twins with how they did things.

"Hey guys," I said back to them. I looked over at Jake and saw his face. I could not believe how much damage that Seth had done. Jake had a black eye on his right side. His nose was all busted up, along with his lip.

"Hello Bella," Jake said.

"Hi."

"So you brought in the cavalry to finish off what Seth started?"

"No Jake this was not my idea. This was theirs."

"Hello Jacob," Edward said.

Jacob nodded his head. Jacob nodded at Emmett and he nodded back. They did not feel the need to speak to each other.

"Well let's start this," Jacob said.

"Jake we are not here to fight. We are here to talk. I do not want you speaking to Bella again. You can not be in the same area as her. The last two times you have seen her you have hurt her. Once emotionally and the second physically. If I do find out that you have been around her I will come here and kill you. I am not joking Jake. Next time I will not let Bella talk me down. The reason why I am not beating you not is because of her. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?" Jake asked.

"Maybe."

"Can I talk to Bella one last time? You all can hang around, just out of eat shot, but in eye sight. I just want to get this all out in the open."

Edward looked over at me. He wanted to see my decision. I nodded once to Edward. He nodded back and moved away with Emmett. I saw Quil and Embry move back to.

"OK Jake lets get this over with."

"I am sorry about last summer. I am sorry about what I did. I was young and stupid. I just thought that if I started things you would want to. I did not think that you really did not want to. I mean you have to see it from my point of view…"

This is when I cut him off. I was doing a good job keeping myself composed. "Jake I told you several times that I did not want to do that. I told you before to stop. You punched me. Do not play the whole I thought you really wanted to card. Jake what happened was horrible. What you did to me you can never take back. You stole from me. This is something that can not be forgiven. I am sorry Jake."

"Yeah. Well whatever Bella. I tried to apologize. I guess I will see you around or whatever."

"Yes Jake whatever. Good bye," I said and walked away back to Edward's car.

Edward opened the door for me and I got in. Emmett got in after me. Then I heard Edward get in the car too. I kept my head against the window and looked at the passing road. Edward dropped Emmett off and then took me back to my house.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes Edward I am fine," I lied.

"I am sorry about that. I do not know what he said but I am guessing that it was not good."

"He tried to say he was sorry and said that he thought that if we started I really would want to."

We were at my house now. Edward parked the car and turned it off. I looked over at him and leaned in to me. He held me in an embrace. I did not care I just needed to be held. He held me for awhile. When I was done I pulled back and looked at Edward in the eyes. His eyes where screaming at me.

I could not control myself. I leaned in and finally kissed Edward. I am glad that he did not pull away. He did the opposite. He held my face in his hands and kissed me even harder. I let out a soft moan. Edward pulled back.

"Sorry," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"You made a sound. Did I hurt you?"

I giggled. "Edward that was a good sound. That means I liked it."

Edward's eyes light up even more then they were before. He leaned back in and kissed me again. It was a long and deep kiss. I felt my lips part and so did Edward's. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and another moan escaped my mouth. Edward held me closer when I made the sound. After a few minutes I had to pull back. I needed to catch my breath.

I gave Edward my biggest smile and he gave me his crooked smile back, "WOW," I said.

"Yes, wow explains it wonderfully."

"I will see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"I will pick you up at the same time."

I smiled and got out of the car. I went into the house and smelled dinner. I looked at the clock and noticed what time it really was. It was just about dinner time. I went into the kitchen and saw everyone was in there waiting for dinner; thank god it was not ready.

Dinner was ready about a half an hour later. After we ate Seth washed the dishes and I dried them. I did not talk too much. I was wrapped up in my own little world. I took my flowers and went to my bedroom. I sat down and did my homework, trying to keep my mind off of everything.

After my homework was done I looked over to my flowers and smiled. They were on my nightstand. I got changed and went over to my bed. I sat on my bed and smelled my flowers. I smile to myself and realized that I had very intense feelings for Edward. He had done all of this for me in the few days that I knew him. He was so much to me. I lay down on my bed and started to drift to sleep. I could not be in love with Edward, could I? Then I was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As I promised here s a Monday post. I hope everyone had a great weekend, I know I did. Now what kind of high school drama would this be with out some high school female drama? LOL. Here is chapter 10!**

**Music: Sweeney Todd Soundtrack and Moulin Rouge! Soundtrack.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next five weeks things fell into a routine. Every week day I would get up and take a bath or shower, Sue would help me get ready, Edward would pick me up, I would go to school, Hang out with everyone after school till dinner, have dinner at home, and do the dishes, then homework time. It was becoming a very comfortable routine. Some Fridays someone would have a party and I would go, with Seth like I had promise him. Saturdays was normally date day with Edward. He would always come up with really fun ideas. Some of the things that I we would do was things that I had not done since I was young, like bowling. The night would end being in his room watching movies and making out, never going any further then that, even though I wanted more. Sundays was spent with my family which I did not mind at all. Charlie finally got his way and we have gone fishing twice.

School was going as slow as always. It was February though so that meant that school was slowly coming to an end. Our last day of class is in June, but everyone knows that most teachers stop trying in May. My history group project with Rose is not due till May so we had not really started it until today, February 12th. Our teacher said that he is going to start making one day a week our designate group project day. That was he can say that he gave us time in class to get it done.

When I got to history I saw that our teacher had set our desk up into groups of four. I guess this was so we did not have to set them up and stall doing our work. James and Aro where already at their desk wait for us. I sat down with them and waited for Rose.

"You do not like us much do you?" Aro asked me.

"I never said that."

"You do not have to. It is how you act, talk, and even sit around us. It is very easy to tell how people feel about others by their body language. I just want you to know, that we are not the bad guys like your friends seem to make us out to be. We just do not see the point in following the norms."

"Oh, well thank you for that piece of information."

James's laughed and whispered something into Aro's ear. Both of them glared at me and then went back to their own private conversation. I opened up my planner and started to go over what I had to get done this week. I mean it was still early in the week, only Wednesday. I did have a few tests coming up that I might need to look over the information. Then I noticed that date. In two short days it was going to be Valentines Day, the world's most evil holiday. This year though I was going to be one of the happy, lovely couples who had someone to share it with. I gagged at myself.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Rose come and sit with me. She wanted to get my out of my daze in a polite way. "So I am totally done new Newton and I am getting back together with Emmett," she told me. I was originally very shocked to hear that she and Emmett broke up. Then Alice told me that this was very normal for them. Normally Emmett would make a rude comment, Rose would get mad, then they would break up for a few days, or weeks. Rose would day some other guy trying to make Emmett jealous, but since no one here really matches up to him, she goes right back and apologizes for over reacting. "Newton is so needy. Plus I mean what Emmett said wasn't that bad. My ass did look huge in those jeans. He is just looking out for me," she laughed and turned to the rest of our group.

"OK so I think that we should start to figure out how to recreate this picture. I went to the drama department and they have some old costumes that we will be able to use. I tried on the girl's outfit and it did not fit me, so Bella you are the girl. Which one of you boys want to be the sailor," Rose barked out to the boys taking charge like she always does.

James raised his hand and I looked at him. He gave me a large smile showing me all of his teeth. I mumbled nonsense under my breath. Rose gave me a frown and I quickly changed my attitude.

"Good. James we can go to the drama department now to see which outfit you fit into the best. They have a few different sizes. Next we are going to need to make a backdrop that looked like New York City. I am going to get some of our friends to stand in as the extras you see here," Rose said pointing to the different people, "Would your friends like to help with that?" Rose asked just to be nice.

"We can ask," James told her in a mocking tone. We knew that would be a big NO on their part.

"OK thanks! Next would be the work which we had already divided up. If you want to, you can send me your work by the Monday before this is due and I will put it all into the paper for us. That way so it sounds like one person wrote this, and not four different people. Please make sure to have two pages worth each. I do not want to have extra information in last minute.

"Lastly we need to come up with an idea for the presentation. I think we should do the power point but also add some extra stuff that the other students will not have, like a video. This does have to be at least twenty minutes so that means we have to have a lot of time. If we had like a short Leave it to Beaver video or something to show what the family became after the war that would be neat. Do your guys agree?" Rose asked.

All three of us nodded. I think we all knew it was pointless to try and tell Rose if we did not like an idea. She would fight us to the death that her ideas where the best. Normally they where. The rest of the class was us hammering out the fine details of the project. Next week we would start doing research. We also decided that in two weeks we would go to the drama costume closes and try on the outfits.

When lunch was over Rose and I went back to my locker where Edward would now wait for me, and not outside of the classroom. I gave him a large hug and a kiss. Edward made sure to be careful of my cast; it still had another three weeks on there. Dr. Cullen said that it maybe only two if I let my arm rest more.

"How was class?" he asked me playing with my hair.

"Horrible, Rose is making me reenact the picture for our history class! What picture do you have to do?"

"We have one from the Great Depression. Mine is easy."

"Oh. Well I have that dumb kissing picture from after WWII."

"HAHA. You have to have grace to be in that picture Beauty. When whoever is going to swoop you down to make it look like your two are kissing, you are going to fall," Edward started to bellow out laughter at his own joke. He seems to think that it is funny that I can trip over my own feet. I am clumsy, who isn't.

"Hardy har har, you are so funny Edward Masen. I wish I could tell those slick little jokes like you do," I mocked.

Edward stopped laughing at me and looked down at me with those piercing eyes. If I could, I think I would look into his eyes for days. They were seas of green that I could not seem pull myself away from. Then I saw those eyes start to move closer, which meant that I was going to be getting a kiss. I stood up a bit straighter so that I could reach his face better. Then I felt his wonderfully soft lips up against mine. I wrapped my one good arm around his neck while the other arm hung in its sling. We kissing only for a few sweet seconds then Edward pulled back.

He giggled and said, "We are in school Beauty, cant get too intense here."

I smiled at him and replied, "Well that is why we have after school right?"

Edward raised an eye brown and wrapped his arm around me, kissed my cheek and we started to move to lunch. When we came into the lunch room I saw Rose talking to Newton which meant that this must be the big break up. Newton looked sad like a little puppy dog who just peed on the floor and did not mean to. I looked over at Emmett who was being overly smug. He knew that Rose was coming back. I could also see the sheer joy in his eyes. He loved her more then anything. Rose is just a big high maintenance who does not like to be critiqued on how she looks. Emmett knew what he said was wrong, but he thought it was funny, and it was.

"See how my girl is breaking up with that Newton bitch and coming back to me baby sis?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah, she told me she was going to break up with him last period."

"I told you not to worry, she always comes back," Emmett said with his big goofy smile.

"What are you gonna do if she does not come back?" I challenged.

"I will kill the dude, simple," Emmett laughed at his own joke.

We saw Rose starting to walk over to our table, alone. I was glad because I hating having to sit near Newton. He always looked at me funny and made me very uncomfortable.

"Well I am glad that is over with," Rose said and sat next to Emmett and kissed him on the cheek, "I am sorry I got made over your stupid joke."

"It is OK babe."

Alice danced over to use with Jasper on her arm. Jasper had a large smile on his face and I was kind of curious on why that was. Alice sat down next to me a smiled. "How's the arm?"

"Same as every other day. Why do you two look so happy?"

"Oh no reason. Jasper is just excited because my family is going to be away for Valentines Day. I think I am going to throw a huge party. If I do will everyone be there, or do you guys already have plans?"

Both of the guys made noises that indicated that there were no plans. This made me happy because I did not want to have to try to deal with going out to some place that I would not fit in at all at. I looked over at Edward who was holding my hand and lightly dragging his fingers across my hand. He smiled his crooked smile and I laid my head on him.

"I would never take you out to someplace that you would not want to go. I was just going to have a nice quite night in," he whispered to me.

"Thanks," I said back.

The rest of the day went by in a blur of boredom. It is nice to have Edward in class with me for biology. What stunk was that we where watching a movie so we could not talk. Edward held my hand but that was it. Gym was me watching Emmett rung around and kill everyone who tried to play volleyball with him.

After school Emmett and I where waiting for everyone else to get done classes by the cars. Emmett was happy that he had Rose back so we were all kinds of bubbly. He told me that he and Rose would not be hanging out with us after school because they had some catching up to do. I laughed and he smiled even wider.

Alice came out with Jasper. She told me how she had some shopping to do for the party with Jasper so she would see me tomorrow. She told me we would be going shopping for tomorrow for presents for the boys. I gave her a smile and she was gone. Rose came out and leaped into Emmett's arms and started to kiss him passionately. Emmett carried her over to her car and placed her into the front seat. He gave me a wave and got into his side of the car.

I was no alone. I looked around and could not find Edward at all. He didn't tell me that he was going to be staying after school. I looked over and saw all of the Outcast staring at me. I hate how all of them did that like I have leprosy. I saw Tanya look at me and then give me the finger. She likes to do that a lot. I finally looked away from them and saw Edward jogging over to me.

"Sorry my teacher stopped me. He wanted to talk to be about a paper I had done."

"Did you do bag?" I asked.

"No, he just was a little confused about how I came about my arguments. I just had to describe what I was talking about."

"Oh, OK."

"Where is everyone?"

"They all had personal things to do, so we are all alone," I joked lying back on the hood of his car.

Edward came closer and leaned down on me, making sure to not put any pressure from his body on me, and started to kiss me. It started with a few fluttering kisses on my nose, cheek, neck, and then my lips. At first the kiss was just a strong closed mouth kiss. Slowly I parted me lips and let Edward's tongue enter my mouth. I let out a soft sign and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. Then we heard a car skid by us honking the horn. Edward pulled back and looked into my eyes. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see that it was James's car that had honked. What an asshole.

Edward pulled me up and helped me into the passenger seat. Edward took us right to his house. We did not speak but he held my hand tightly. When we pulled up to his house I saw two of the workers car but not his mother or father's car. I smiled thinking that we where going to be alone, well as alone as someone who has servants and maids.

Edward parked his car and came over to help me get out of his car. Edward did more then help me. He picked me up out of my seat, like I was as light as a rag doll, and started to carry me into his house.

"Put me down Edward I can…" my mouth was suddenly silenced by his. I was not going to try and fight him. I let him kiss me deeper and deeper as he carried me up the first set of steps. I felt Edward lean up against the wall when we got to the second floor. I tried to scoot down with out interrupting our kiss and Edward held on to me tighter. I then felt his walking down the hallways and up the steps to his room. We crossed the room and he placed me softly into his bed.

I lay on my back and looked up at Edward. He has a burning fire in his eyes and I was excited. I felt all of the hormones that I had been trying to subdue over the past five weeks work their way to the top. Today I would not try and push them down. Edward pulled his shirt off from over his head and I gasped.

It was not a gasp of shock, but of admiration. His body looked beautiful. His chest was the same pale color as his face. He had a light sprinkling of darker brown hair on his chest. He had an extremely well defined six pack, but not to the point where it looked like he worked out too much. I reached my hand up to touch his chest. My hand moved slowly just incase he did not want me to touch him. He let me and I slowly ran my hand along the panels of his body. Across his pecks I noticed a long pink scar that stood out. I traced the line of his scar. Edward let out a sound I could not describe and leaned down to start to kiss me again.

I let my hands roam along Edward's bare back trying to study and memorize every line of his body. Edward was not lying on top of me kissing me passionately. His lips softly moved from my lips, down my chin, and then to my neck. He started to give little kisses to it, and then he started to lightly run his tongue along my neck. I let out a light moan, but for once Edward did not stop. His seemed to fuel his fire. I felt Edward's one hand that was around my waist make its way to the bottom of my shirt. His hand slowly snaked its way from the bottom to where my breast where. I pushed my chest closer to this hands and he started to lightly nibble on my neck.

My hormones where in full swing by now. Edward pulled down the zipper that was keeping my hoodie on me, I was suddenly glad that I hard worn a button up shirt. It was a cute pale blue button up that I use to wear in Arizona all the time. Slowly one by one Edward undid the buttons. When Edward's hand undid the last one he pulled my shirt open and saw my chest, with my bra on. He leaned up a bit to get a good look at me. Slowly his hand touched every part of my exposed skin. He never once touched my bra.

While Edward was touching the skin on my sides I arched my back so that he could reach around and take my bra off. I felt his hands shake as he reached behind my back and found the buckle to my bra. I felt him fiddle around for a few second, but he finally got it undone. I sat up to get out of my shirt and then lay down again. Edward would have to take the bra off if he wanted to see. He did like I thought he was.

He slowly pulled my bra off and started to kiss my lips again. His right hand reached up and found my breast and grabbed it firmly. I let out a moan and he head on to it harder. Slowly I felt him moving his hand around on my breast. He was rubbing it, cupping it, and then he started to focus on the nipple. I let out a louder moan when he started to rub my nipple between his fingers.

Edward started to kiss me down my face, down my chest, and then stopped at my breast. He moved his left hand up to my left breast then slowly removed his right hand. I looked down to watch what he was doing. He moved his mouth up to my breast and started to lightly kiss it. After a round of kisses he opened his mouth and even slower then the kisses ran his tongue around my breast. Again I moaned. I was started to sound like a little slut, but I did not care. Once Edward got to my nipple he licked it several times, and then took it into his mouth. I let out another moan and wrapped my hands into his hair. I heard him gave a little laughter and lightly suck on my nipple. I was now going crazy. Edward slowly kissed his way up my chest and back to my mouth and started to make out with me again.

I took my good right and hand moved it down the side of his body to where his pants where. I left my fingers linger there for a movement and then slowly slid my hand down to the front of his pants which since we got into his room as been sporting a very large bulge. I rubbed his pants once and then I felt Edward roll off of me. I looked over to my right where he was in shock.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked confused. I had only done this a hand full of times with Jake but I did know that men normally liked that.

"No. I am sorry. I do not think that I want to do anything else. Are you OK with that?" he asked me looking the other way. Men do not normally stop things. I did not mind. I was wrapped up in the moment. I could see that his face was all red from embarrassment.

I smiled to myself, "Edward look at me." He did not move. "Edward please look over at me." Again he did not move. Fine if he was not going to look over at me I was going to make him. I grabbed my bra and put it on quickly, I was cold, and then I moved and sat on top of the laying Edward making sure to not look at me

"If you will not look at me by asking you, I will force you," I told him and pulled his face so that he was looking up. He moved it obediently. "Edward, I am perfectly OK with stopping. I understand that you seem to have an issue with trust. It takes a lot o trust to do stuff like this with someone. So I am OK with stopping. I should have stopped, but my hormones are running a little wild right now," I said and gave him a smile. He moved his frown into a smile and gave me a kiss.

I rolled off from on top and lay back down. I faced him and he faced me. "What is that from?" I asked tracing his scar that I had noticed before. It crossed almost his whole chest. It went from one nipple to the other.

"Its how my father showed me how much he loved me."

"Your father did this to you?"

"Yes when I was young."

"Edward, did you father do these kinds of things a lot?" I asked. He had opened up. He told me that his father had caused damage to him. I figured if he was in the opening up mood I was going to see what I could get from him.

"Do you wanna hear the whole story of my childhood?"

I nodded. I sat up and put my shirt on. It was still cold. Edward sat up and put his shirt on and moved me over to his couch. He sat with his back to the arm rest and placed my back to his chest. He kissed the top of my head and started to play with my hair aimlessly while he talked.

"My parents married when they where very young. My mother got pregnant as soon as she got married and nine month later they had my brother Gabriel. Well my mother's job was to take care of him while my father went to school to be a lawyer. It did not take my father long to get his law degree and pass the bar exam. He immediately got a job in a high powered law firm.

"Gabe was all they had ever wanted. He was a quick learner and a very attractive child. Both of them only wanted one child, and it to be a boy, so they where set. Well after seven years of having a perfect son my mother found herself pregnant. She did not know what to do. She talked to my father and they decided that since Gabe was so wonderful they would have another wonderful child. Nine months later I was born. They where upset because they thought it would be a girl. They got over that and tired to love me. The problem was I did not look like them at all. Both of my parents are blonde and so if Gabe. I have my auburn hair. My eyes are green and all of theirs are blue. It seemed I was not going to be this perfect child they thought they where going to get.

"I did not start walking as soon as Gabe, or start talking as soon as him either. So slowly their hate for me started to build. Because I was so dumb I was taking away time and attention that should be placed on Gabe. So I was given a nanny. She was a sweet woman who took care of me.

"My father use to always smack my mother around when he came home from work and had a few drinks. My mother always took it because he was hitting her and not the children, even me. After my dad would hit her I would always run up and try and protect her. Normally my mother would get in front of me before he ever had the chance to think to hit me. Well one night he moved quicker then she did. He pushed my mother out of the way and said to me, "Would you like to take your mother's beating?" I nodded my little head yes and he cracked me across my face. My mother screamed out and went to hold me. That was when my father started to use me as his personal punching bag.

"The only good that ever came out of the beatings was that I new my mother loved me. She always cared for me. She would pretend to hate me because my father did not like me. Well when Gabe was 15 and I was about 7 the beatings where a nightly thing. He had broken my right arm twice and my left leg once. I also had several broken ribs and my nose was broken over five times. My mother would take me to the hospitals three towns over and pay off the doctors to not say anything.

"Well one night my father was really laying into me. It was going to be hospital night. It was in my middle of my beating that Gabe yelled at me father. Both is us looked up at him. He said to my father, "You will not hit him again. I am protecting my little brother!" Well my dad did not believe him. He raised his hand to slap me across the face, but Gabe ran across the room and stopped him. He got smacked in the back on the head.

"My father went ballistic. He was yelling and screaming. He could not believe that he had just struck his good boy. Well Gabe moved out that night and has never returned. My dad beat on me and my mother until I was old enough to stop him. That is when he moved me up here. So he does not have to see me."

I was balling my eyes out. I felt so bad for this poor boy. I turned around and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back and said, "The scar on my chest is from a knife that he used one night to really scar me." I hugged him even tighter. We sat like this until I realized that it was time for me to go home.

Our car ride home was in silence. I knew now. Well I knew about his father. Alice's version was PG compared to Edward's. I hated his parents and never wanted to see them! How could they do that to him? When Edward got to my house I gave him along long hug and a loving kiss. It was not like the kisses from earlier, it meant so much more. I got out of the car and went into my house.

I found my family sitting at the table, except for Sue who was just finishing up with making dinner. I sat down in my seat and smiled at my father who had a very serious look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"What did you do after school?"

"Um, hung out with Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, like every other day, why?"

"Well the hicky on your neck says something else," my dad said.

"WHAT!" I jumped out of my chair and ran into the bathroom to look. My father was right. On the left side of my neck was a purple mark. Edward that jerk!

I came back into the kitchen to face my father. He did look mad. I sat down and waited for him to say something. Sue kept on looking back waiting for the onslaught too. It never came. Sue put dinner on the table and we ate it like we did every night. There was light and polite conversation.

After dinner Seth and I did the dishes. I asked him if he was going to be doing anything for Valentines Day.

"I asked this girl Vanessa out to dinner."

"That is awesome Seth; she is going to love it."

"Yeah I hope so. I guess I will tell her if I give her a hicky unlike Edward there," Seth joked.

"Yeah well I did not think I had one and he where involved in a serious conversation so we where not focusing on that."

"Yeah well I know Charlie is probably really pissed off."

"Well he did not show it so I am happy."

When the dishes were done it was time to go upstairs to do my homework. When I was walking to the stairs I heard Charlie and Sue talking in the den. Now I could hear the anger that Charlie was hiding before.

"Sue she can not run around sucking face with who ever she sees."

"She isn't Charlie. She has been with this boy for over a month. You have met him, several times; he has gone fishing with us! Kids do these kinds of things. She is young, let it go."

"Do you know what might happen?"

"Charlie, she is not having sex, and if she was I think she is smart enough to use some protection."

"Why can't she just be with Jake? I was so excited when she told me she was moving here. I thought that they would be able to pick up where they left up last summer. They where so happy Sue!"

"People change. There must have been some kind of change between Bella and Jake. Bella is a smart and good girl and would not cast Jake off for nothing. She must have her reasons."

"I just wish I knew what was going on in that head of hers. Plus I do not want that boy ending up like his father and Bella being cough up in that."

"Charlie, Edward is very protective of Bella. I have heard this from a lot of people. He would never touch a hair on her head Sweetheart. I think that he loves her."

"Hm, well he better not end up like his old man. I know he was violent before he got married so it must have just gotten worse as he got older."

I heard Sue sigh and then the TV channels started to change. That battle was over. Sue has done so much on my half I am going to need to find a way to thank her for all of this. Maybe I can try and do something really nice for her for mother's day. Well up the steps to do homework.

I worked on my homework for over three hours when I was finally too tiered to try and think any more. I got changed and laid down on my bed and turned on my TV. I started to watch some crime show. It talked about a man who beat his wife to death. I thought of Edward, all of the pain that he has gone though. It must be sad keeping that all inside and blaming himself for all of his family's problems. I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey I just wanted to let everyone last chapter did not happen how I had originally planned when I sat down and started to write it. I am glad with the way it ended so I am going to make this chapter how I had planned to make last chapter. Read and enjoy!**

**Music: The Lonely Island- Incredibad and Kelly Clarkson- My December**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning when Sue was helping my with my hair she looked like she was thinking that she wanted to say something. She kept on going to say something and then closed her mouth again. I was starting to get annoyed so I finally said, "Sue please tell me."

"I think you should tell your father about Jake."

"Sue he is going to want to arrest him. I do not want him to arrest his best friend's son. That is wrong."

"I know dear, but he keeps on asking questions. I want him to understand why this is going on."

"So do I Sue, I mean I feel bad about putting you and Seth in this spot, but isn't it kind of better? How do you think Harry would have reacted if you told him that Leah was rapped by Jake?"

"I know you have a point. I just feel bad for Charlie; he is so in the dark."

"I promise Sue I will try and make this better. I mean I have not had another problem with Jake since my arm."

Sue giggled, "I heard that Edward and that big boy came to talk to Jake."

I had to laugh too, "Yeah well that was not my idea. They wanted to go down there and kick his ass so we just settled for words."

Sue handed me a bottle of cover up. I looked at her confused. She knew that I never wore make up. It never came out looking like how it should so I always stayed away from it. "What is this for?"

Sue smiled and pointed to my fading purple mark. I nodded and started to apply a little bit to my neck. I guess it looked kind of trashy to walk around school with a hicky. When we were done it was time for breakfast.

Edward picked me up at his normal time. I unfortunately was not quick enough to answer the door first. Charlie got there and gave Edward a dirty look. I peeked from behind my father.

"You mark up my daughter and I make up your face? I like you Edward, but I do not like my daughter looking like a tramp," my father said and moved over to the side so I could leave.

"Yes sir, I am very sorry. It will not happen again," Edward told him and lead me over to his car. I got into the car and waved to my dad who was not closing the door. When Edward got into the car he simply asked, "What is the Chief talking about?"

I moved my hair to the side so that Edward could see the very faint toning of a hicky. I had taken Sue's cover up with me so I could reapply as needed.

"Oh shit Beauty I am sorry. I did not see that or I would have given you some of my mom's stuff to cover that up."

"It is fine; Charlie did not say anything to me. He took it out on you this morning and Sue got an earful last night. She held her own though and let Charlie see the other side of things."

When we got to school it was raining like normal so there was no hanging out in front of the cars. I loved it when it was overcast and it allowed us to be outside, even if it was cold and threatening to all the time. Edward got his umbrella and led me into the building. We met Alice and all of them over by Alice's locker.

"OK so Bella is it me you and Rose after school. We have a lot of shopping to do. So the party is going to be a costume Valentines Day party. You must dress up as a famous couple. I sent out a mass e-mail last night so the whole school knows. Bella make sure to invite that cute brother of yours, Seth, I like him."

I saw Jasper give a look of distaste. Alice said it too and out him at ease quickly, "He is a boy baby, I only love you." Jasper smiled and kissed Alice's short little head.

"OK Bella time for class. Edward is not going to follow you around today. I need my Bella fix since I did not get to see her too much yesterday." Alice's tiny hands grabbed my good arm and started to pull. I waved bye to everyone and was able to give Edward a quick kiss before I was gone.

"So what's up Alice?"

"What did you two do yesterday?"

"Um, nothing really. We hung out at his house and then I was home for dinner. It was a normal day."

"Really Bella? I do not know why you bother trying to lie to me. You know I know everything before it happens and that hicky on your neck says that yesterday was not a normal day," Alice replied smugly as we kept on walking.

"Alice, shhh, I do not want everyone to hear," I scolded her like she was a child.

"Oh Bella you know no one is paying attention to us. They are busy in their own little worlds to worry about ours. So spill. We are girlfriends and that means that we tell each other everything. I can tell you about Jasper and I if that helps."

I looked around a saw a little out cove. I started to pull Alice over there and she squealed in excitement. I know Alice loved gossip and she was better at this kind of stuff then I am. "OK if I tell you, I do not want to hear a word from you. I do not want you running and telling everyone. OK?"

"Yes Bella, Duh! Now get to talking!"

"OK. So Edward showed up late and everyone was gone. Well we where playfully bantering outside because it was not raining. Well the banter became an all out make out session on top of his car. We where rudely interrupted by a car so he put me in this car. He drove us to his house and he picked me up and carried me into the house, kissing me the whole time. I was thrown down on the bed. By the end of everything both of us had our shirts off, but that is it."

"REALLY! OH BELLA I AM SO EXCITED!" Alice shirked. I let her stand there for a moment thinking and then she calmed down and asked, "Why did you two stop?"

"He did not want it to go any farther and I agreed. We where kind of swept up by hormones."

"That's good. I mean you two have not been together for too long so yeah I can understand not going too far yet. But you saw him without his shirt on so you saw his scar?"

"Yeah. After we decided to not do anything else I asked him about the scar and I he told me all about his parents and Gabe. Alice, you gave me a watered down version."

"I know it was not my story to tell. I just wanted you to understand why Edward can be a little hard to get though to."

"Thank you Alice."

We decided to walk over to class now. We where going to be late. We got in a few seconds after the bell rang but did not say too much. The rest of my morning was normal.

During my third class I had to use the bathroom so I asked my teacher for a pass. I walked down the hall to the closest bathroom. When I entered there was no one in there. A few seconds after I went into a stall I heard three girls come in. They where talking about nothing special so I did not think anything of us. Then I smelled smoke. So they went to the bathroom to take a smoke break. Nice. I do not want to get busted with them. I finished quickly and debated on if I should wash my hands. Being someone who is overly protective about their person hygiene I knew I had to wash them. I walked out of the stall and over to the large sink and finally saw who it was. FUCK, just who I did not want to see, Victoria, Tanya, and Sulpicia.

Victoria was the female big wig because she was with James. She had long flowing fire red hair with a strong face. Tanya was her best friend so she was second in command. Tanya's face was soft and beautiful with her strawberry blond hair. Sulpicia was different from the girls. I knew she was a forging student. She had long black hair that passed her ass. She normally wore it on a braid or a ponytail. Today was the braid.

"Well look what we have here!" Victoria said excited.

I smiled at the girls and went to go wash my hands. Maybe if I ignore them it will be OK. They will get bored and leave me alone. Plus I was not strong enough to ever try and fight them off.

"It if Fork's new slut! It seems that you have taken Rosalie Hale's place," Tanya told me.

"I do not know what you guys are talking about."

"Yes you do. First you get the Newton boy to do nothing but talk about you, then you have Emmett becoming your best buddy, Masen is all love struck by you, and it seems like there is a whole bunch of the India boys who love you down on the reservation," Victoria sneered.

"EDWARD IS MINE EVRYONE KNOWS THAT!" Tanya screamed at me.

"That is not what he tells me. He tells me what a cold hearted bitch you are," I said back and regretted it. I am not in a place to fight so why would I choose fighting words. I am an asshole.

"Little girl I would watch what you say when you are so out numbered and you are injured," Sulpicia warned with a thick Russian accent.

"Well our message is to leave our men alone. We know you are working on a little project with James and Aro and do not even think about trying at add them to your little collection of men," Victoria warned.

"I have no interest in any of your men. I am with Edward and that is the only man I care about. All of the others are just friends."

"Well consider this a warning. I know James was telling me all about this picture and I am not happy. So keep your hands fucking off," Victoria said flipping her hair and walking out of the bathroom. Sulpicia gave me a dirty looked and followed.

Tanya was not so quick to follow. She had a few more words with me. "I do not like you Swan, and I hate who your father is. Edward is mine; we are just on a break. SO if you want to slut yourself on him that is fine, but he will always be mine. He will come back. I promise he will, he loved me." Tanya left after that.

I stood with my back to the wall and waited. What the fuck had just happened. Well what happened was that I survived my first girl attack in a bathroom. This is why I did not date in Arizona, I forgot about this kind of shit. I quickly rewashed my hands and left. When I came back into the classroom my teacher gave me a dirty look. I sat down next to Jasper and he asked me what happened with his eyes. I just shook my head no telling him, not now. He nodded.

When class was over Jasper jumped on me. "What happened?"

"I just ran into a few girls who do not like me too much in the bathroom. I was told to stay away from their men since I am the Fork's slut."

"Who?"

"Jasper it was nothing, just a bunch of girl drama."

"WHO!" he demanded.

I finally gave him an answer, "Victoria, Tanya, and Sulpicia."

"Oh. OK well I do not think they will be too much trouble. Victoria is the only one who likes to fight the others are just her little minions. Plus if she gets in another fight she is going to get kicked out so you should be safe."

"Thanks Jasper. I will see you at lunch," I said with a smile and walked off the other way. I was wondering what kind of costume that I would be getting for me and Edward. I was going to ask Rose who her and Emmett are going to be. Maybe her ideas would help me out in some way.

When I walked into the classroom they where back to the normal rows, so that means no group work. I went over to my seat by Rose and turned to ask her, "What are you and Emmett being for the costume party?"

"Barbie and Ken. Did you really have to ask that." Rose said.

I started to laugh. Well I guess that did make the most sense. She did look like Barbie and I can see Emmett as Ken on steroids. I heard Rose giggle too. "Where are we getting these outfits?"

"There is this great year round costume store in Olympia. All of their outfits are authentic. They give Alice a great discount because Esme is related to the guy."

"Does Alice have a hook up every where she goes?" I asked with a giggle.

"Its good to be Alice!" Rose said.

The rest of the day was same as always. I counted down the minutes until I saw Edward. Once I did I gave him my large hug and kiss. We ate lunch and discussed what we would be for the costume party. Edward joked about being Chucky and the Bride of Chucky. Alice was also talking to Jasper about what they would be. She could not think of a really good idea and Jasper was no help, like all of the boys. Emmett was not happy about being Ken. Once Rose told him that she would ask Newton to be her Ken he shut up.

When school was over I met Alice by her car. After class. Rose was telling Emmett how to drive her car. They always did this. Rose hated how Emmett would drive her car, but you can not give a boy a sports car like that and expect him to not drive it like an ass.

We all talked at once about everything when we got into the car and started our three hour drive. I had already called Charlie to let him know what I was doing and that I would be out late. He was happy with that because he heard Rose and Alice in the car so he knew I was not lying.

When we finally got there the place was huge. Alice had finally decided that she wanted to be Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz. When we got in there both of the girls told the man who they wanted to be. He whisked my two friends away from me to where they would be able to find their costumes.

As for me I started to walk around looking at all of the pictures of the couple costumes. I found one of a tall man with a smaller dark haired woman. Now my hair was not the same color as hers but the mans was very close to Edwards. I looked t the names on the page. Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn. I remembered hearing about them in a history class. Henry changed the world for Anne so he could marry her. He ended up killing her in the end, but he did love her very much. It is said that he told her he was coming to see her on his death bed.

They man finally came back to me to see if I had found anything. I showed him the picture in the book and he told me that would look perfect on me. The dress was the same color green emerald as Edward's eyes. The top was like a corset top and then flowed into a beautiful skirt. I was placed in a dressing room and in a few minutes the dress was thrown in to me. I needed the sale's man help to close the back. When it was on it looked wonderful.

I came out of the dressing room to show my friends. They also where in their out fits. Alice was in a cute little dress that you would see on any I Love Lucy episode. Rose was in this crazy pink outfit that was as Barbie as you can get without being plastic. We both commented on how each other looked and then went back into our dressing rooms.

I told him the size of Edward and he grabbed a hanger for him. Alice and Rose where also done trying on their outfits. Rose and Emmett where going to be Malibu Barbie and Ken. Alice was busying trying to find a red wig for her to hear and a black one for Jasper.

When all was said in done we paid a total of 100 dollars which Alice insisted that Esme wanted to pay for. I kept on trying to give Alice money but she kept on smacking my hands. We put out outfits in the car and then decided that it was time for dinner. We ate at a Chinese food place.

We got a table at the Chinese place and waited for the waitress. Alice smiled at me as if asking me if she can tell Rose. I grounded and smiled.

"I will tell her."

"OK. Rose you are going to love this! Guess what Bella and Edward did yesterday?"

"Alice, my story!"

"Right," Alice said with a smile and then shut up.

I told Rose my whole story. Like Alice she was all overly excited and was bouncing in her seat. She gave me a thousand congratulations on my next step in my relationship. I also wanted to ask them about Victoria and the others.

"So I have a questions for you guys."

"Shoot Bella," Alice told me after she had given all of our orders to the waitress.

"So today I got cornered in the bathroom by Victoria, Tanya and Sulpicia."

"What did they say?" Rose demanded.

"Well they told me keep my hands off of their men and called me the Fork's slut. I mean all of that does not bother me. What bothers me is that fact that Jasper told me Victoria likes to fight. I really do not want to get in a fight. Do I have a lot of worry about?"

Alice nodded, "Well just avoid James and Aro."

"I can't. They are in Rose and my group for history class."

"Oh, well best bet is to talk to them as little as possible. They just feel threatened. Yes Victoria does like to fight, but she is on her last strike. If she gets in one more she is out of here. So she will not start a fight unless she is truly threatened," Alice said.

"Did they say anything about me?" Rose cut in.

"Kinda."

"What?"

"That I took you place as the Fork's slut…"

"Those WHORES! I will fight them myself."

"Rose calm down. You know what kind of crazy bitches they are. Do not worry about them," Alice soothed.

"I have another question," I said wanting to change to topic of conversation.

"Yes?" they both called back.

"Tanya said some things about Edward being hers and that he was going to get back with her. I know this is just me being paranoid, but do you think that could ever happen?"

Alice and Rose both smiled at me. "No Bella, they had a very bad break up so I find it highly unlikely that they will EVER get back together," Rose said first.

"Their relationship was volitional. I told you before that she always demanded more then what Edward had ever given her. Edward was with her because he just wanted to be with some one," Alice chimed in.

"Can you tell me about what happened with them?"

"That is something that you are going to have to ask him. He did not talk to us much while he was with her. During that year everything in his world was Tanya. That is why she hangs out with the Outcast. She did not like us, and hated Rose the most. So when they broke up she had no one else to go to but them. She fits in there perfectly. They are very angry people and I do not really know who for all of them. I know with James and Victoria, but that is it they just kind of formed a club around themselves."

I was left with my thoughts for the rest of dinner. Alice was now telling us how the party was going to be set up and what we where going to be doing. I was stuck thinking about Edward and Tanya's relationship. I wondered how physical they had gotten. I mean I know we have not gone that far but I do not want to be second to Tanya of all people.

When dinner was done it was time for more shopping. Alice took us to the local mall to try and find the perfect Valentines Day presents for our men. Rose wanted to get Emmett some football jersey that was signed. She saw it in the window of a store. It seemed to me like the perfect present for Emmett. He would love that.

Alice was as lost as I was for Jasper. "He does not seem to like simple things like that!" Alice complained.

"Yeah I am not sure what to do for Edward either. Maybe I should just forget about it all together."

"No Bella this is a very special holiday you have to make an effort. I think I am going to get Jasper a guitar. He is always talking about how he wants to learn to play it. What better way to learn the play then getting one. Help me pick one out," Alice said as she tugged me into the music store. I sat there as Alice talked to the music guy for awhile. They where talking about what kind is best for a starter.

"Hey I am gonna go walk around, I will be back in a little," I told Alice. She nodded and went back to her conversation. I saw Rose still in the sports store haggling over the price of the jersey telling him that was too high. I laughed and kept on going. I stopped when I saw a little antique shop in the mall. Normally malls did not have antique shops. I figured I might as well go in and try.

I saw a lot of furniture, clocks, tables, pictures, and house hold decoration. I stopped at a tall glass cabinet filled with small things. I looked inside and saw jewelry. There was rings, necklaces, and bracelets. In the back corner I saw something that caught my eye. It was a watch. Well a pocket watch like and old man's. On the front it had in lovely script MASEN. This was his Valentines Day present. I went to find the clerk.

"Excuse me sir, can I have the pocket watch in the glass case over there?"

I saw the old man poke his head out from a back room. He had big thick glasses and gave me a smile. "Sure Deary, give me a second."

I went back over to wait at the glass case. The old man was back in a few seconds like he promised. He had a key in hand. "What did you say you wanted to look at?"

"The Masen pocket watch."

"Oh, I just got that in the other day. You are a lucky girl. I knew this was going to move fast."

"How much sir."

"Um, 150."

"OK, I will take it."

"Sure dear. Would you like a box?"

"Yes."

I went over and paid for the watch with the credit card my mother got me. She told me to use it on whatever I wanted and Phil would pay it off every month. My mother was going to get very use to being a baseball player's wife. She is going to get to travel the country and spend money, something she has not done in years.

When I left the store I went over to the bench out side of the music store that Alice was still in. Rose was in there with her. I pulled the box out of the bag and opened it up. Inside was a beautiful gold watch. On the front was the name MASEN in raised script. There was a design around the edge that looked like Celtic knots. The back was just a plain gold backing.

Alice and Rose where out in a few minutes. Alice had a very large container that she was carrying. She had a large smile on her face. Rose had her bag too so it was time for us to leave. We went out of the car and got home by eleven at night.

When I walked thought my front door I knew Charlie would not be too happy with my late arrival. I had several bags in my arms. I looked around and did not see him on the first floor. I went up the stairs and put my stuff in my room. I saw the lights still on under Charlie and Sue's bedroom.

I knocked on their door and I heard Charlie call me in. I opened the door and smiled at the happy couple lying down in the bed. "Hey Dad, I am home."

"OK. Thanks for letting me know. Did you get something for Alice's big party tomorrow?"

"Yes. I am going to be dressed up as Anne Boleyn and Edward is going to be Henry VIII."

"That is a great idea. They where such a tragic love story. Lets hope you two do not end up like that," Sue joked.

"If Edward beheads her I may have to arrest him," Charlie chimed in and giggled at his own joke.

I smiled and said, "Yeah that would kinda suck. Well I have to go to bed. I love you guys."

"Love you too Bells," Charlie called to me as I shut the door. I walked down the hallway back to my room and saw Stormy waiting for me. I crouched down and picked her up and wrapped my arms around her. She meowed in my ear so I placed her down on my bed. I needed to get in a lot of rest because tomorrow was going to be a busy day.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: OK so I think I am going to split Valentines Day up into two parts. The first will be the day part and the second will be night. There is going to be a lot going on internally for Bella so I want to make sure everyone understands her. She is some what like the Bella in Twilight, just a bit braver. Anyway I hope everyone likes how things are going, please let me know! Enjoy reading!**

**Music- The Twilight Soundtrack ******

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the sounds of Frank Sinatra. Since it was Valentines Day Charlie and Sue where probably trying to be super romantic. I moaned and rolled over to see what time the clock said. It was five minutes before I normally had to wake up, well now was as good of a time as any.

I got out of bed, making sure not to wake Stormy who was sleeping at the foot of the bed. Today was a romantic day so I guess I should look good for my boyfriend. I smiled when I thought of Edward. I had not seen him that much yesterday so I was looking forward to seeing him today. Plus we had all night as well as day. I found a crayon blue long short shirt that I liked to wear. I took that out along with a white lace tank to wear under since the shirt was a bit too low for school. I had a black skirt that I would wear to look nice.

I went into the bathroom to start to get ready. I took a bath, hating it. I could not wait to get rid of this cast. It made everything in my life super hard. I could not wear a lot of my clothes because it was tight fitting in the arms and I would rein the shirts if I tried to put them on with the cast.

Once the bath was done I was going to wear my hair up in a clip with it being curly. It was not too hard to curly my hair since it was naturally wavy. I just needed some mouse and a hair dryer. It took longer then normal because I was doing this one handed. Finally Sue came into the bathroom to help me. She was all smile and giggly.

"So I got Edward this pocket watch with his last name already on it. Do you think he will like it?"

"Where did you find something like that? I think it is a nice different kind of gift."

"I found it at some antique store in the mall in Olympia. The guy told he had just gotten it in. I figured it has to be related to him in some way."

"You are probably right; there are not a lot of people who spell his last name. I normally see Mason."

I smiled thinking that I had gotten a good gift. Sue was done with my hair so I went into my bedroom to find a necklace to wear. Since I was going all out I might as well finish it off. Lastly I found a pair of black flats that I normally wore when I dressed up. I looked at myself in the mirror. Besides the cast in a sling I looked pretty damn good if I do say so myself.

I smelled pancakes when I got to the bottom of the steps. Seth was following behind me close by.

"OH, Alice wanted me to tell you that you and your girl are invited to the costume party, but you two have to dress up as something."

Seth smiled and replied, "Tell her I said thanks but I have my own plans."

I nodded and went into the kitchen. Sue was standing at the stove making heart shaped pancakes. Charlie was at the table reading his paper like normal. I laughed to myself thinking of ourselves looking like a modern day Leave it to Beaver episode, with a mixed race family of course. Sue gave everyone more then enough pancakes, bacon, and eggs. I ate about half of what Sue gave me. I went over and placed my left over eggs and bacon into a bowl for Stormy who was hanging around the table waiting for her share of food. Sometimes I wondered if she was a dog trapped in a cat's body.

The door bell rang and I sprinted to the door to answer. Unfortunately I forgot about the fact that I am such a klutz and I tripped over my own two feet and went flying down the hallway. Well there I go making an ass of myself. Seth walked past me on the floor and opened the door. Edward looked and saw me in all of m clumsy glory.

"You wanna help her up or should I?" Seth jokingly asked Edward.

He let out a loud laugh then told Seth, "I got this one. Thanks for letting me in." Edward came over and held out a hand for me to take to get up off the floor. I took it with out saying anything. He laughed again then said, "How did you fall? There is nothing here that you could trip over."

I smiled and held out my foot, "That is what I tripped over. And I tripped because I was running. And I was running because I was excited to see you."

"New rule, no more running for you. I do not want to get you out of that cast and se you in another," he laughed again then gave me a huge. "I have something for you."

"Oh, do you want your present, its up in my room. I figured we would be doing that tonight."

"Its not you whole present, just something small." He pulled a box out from his jacket pocket. It was wrapped in heart wrapping paper.

I opened it up to find a box of Band-Aids. I looked at him with a glare. He started to laugh even harder then. I threw them at him lightly as a joke.

"Emmett dared me that I would not do it. So now you can tell him that I did. Your real first present is still in the car. Ready for school?"

I had to laugh when Edward explained the reason for the Band-Aids. I picked them up off the floor and headed out the front door with Edward. He was in front of me. I was watching Edward walk in front of me noticing how symmetrical his body was. He was tall and lean, but not to the point where he looks under nourished. I imagined him without his shirt on like I had seen the other day. I shook my head that is not something I can think about at school.

I walked over to my side of the car and Edward opened the door. Inside was a large bouquet of one of every kind of lily there is. He was still holding the door open for me. I turned to him and gave him a large hug. I held him as tight as I possible could without hurting my injured arm in front of me.

"I love you Isabella Swan," Edward whispered into my ear.

I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. I knew I had loved him. I had loved him for a month now but never had the courage to tell him so. He loved me. Edward was in love with me and I could not be any happier. I started to cry like a little girl and said, "I love you too Edward Masen."

Edward leaned down and kissed me. It was a soft and sweet kiss. I would remember this moment for the rest of my life. I wrapped my good arm around his neck and held him closer to me so could feel his body against mine. The kiss ended almost as soon as it had started.

Edward took his hands and whipped away the tears that where still falling down my face. I could not seem to turn them off. For once in my life I did not want to stop crying. It was nice to cry and it because I was so overly happy about what was going on in my life. Edward kissed my forehead then said, "And I was scared you where going to tell me that you did not feel the same. Instead I have you crying," he let out a light laugh and then helped me into my seat. I took the lilies on my lap and looked at them all. There was one of every color and style.

Edward climbed into the driver seat and put the car into reverse out of the drive way. I looked in my front window and saw Sue's face peeking though the windows. I smiled and rested my head on the back of the seat.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

"How this is the best moment of my life. How about you? What are you thinking about?"

"How beautiful you look in blue, Beauty."

I started to blush and look down to see my shirt. I forgot what I was wearing. I do not think I would have cared if I was naked if it meant that I got to be this happy.

"So what are we for this party? Alice would not tell me, she only told me that it was different. I mean I should have guessed different with you, but should I be scared?"

"Kind of," I said and winked at him. He smiled and reached over to grab my hand. "We are going to be Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn."

"But that means I am an evil monster who kills you."

"Yes, but before you become that hideous beast you are first the most loving and caring man who literally changed a country so that he could marry her. That is real love Edward. He turned his world upside down for this woman he loved."

"I would do that for you Beauty. I would give up everything in my life to be with."

"I would do that same for you Edward, even though I do not have as much to give up. We are a lot like them you know."

Edward looked over at me with a question on his face. We were at school now. He pulled into his normal spot and came over to let me out. I took my flowers with me; I wanted to show them off. "How are we like them?"

"Well I mean I am a girl with next to nothing who falls in love with someone very rich and powerful. You are an over looked second son like Henry was. They met out of chance and ended up falling in love at first sight."

"But Henry was a beast. He was a horrible man."

"In his life post Anne, because he felt remorse for killing the wife that he truly loved. Plus you can be my Beast, if I am your Beauty. Their story had a happy ending."

We both started to laugh and made it inside to meet our friends at Alice's locker. Edward kept a firm arm around me and kept on giving me small kisses. "I like the idea of us being Henry and Anne then."

Alice was holding a giant stuffed bear that had to be the same size as her. I smiled knowing that something like that is the kind of gift that Alice would like. It was something grand but also simple. Rose was leaning into Emmett mumbling something into his ear. He seemed to like that. When we got close enough to everyone I smiled at Emmett and threw the box of Band-Aides at him.

He caught it and looked at what it was. Emmett let out a loud and booming laughter and scared a few people around us. "Thanks Emmett. I thought you where going to be a good older brother, not the kind that tells my boyfriend to give me dumb presents?" I joking shot at him.

Between bouts of laughed Emmett said, "I…can't…believe…he…did…it!" Emmett was now crying because he was laughing so hard. Rose took the box out of his hand and looked at it and giggled. She showed Alice who smiled along with Jasper.

I knew I was a klutz so I never had a problem laughing at myself with it came to that. I smiled at everyone and joined in the laugher. Edward kissed the top of my head again and I smiled. If I where to fall off a cliff, I would die a happy woman.

The warning bell rang for the 1st class. Alice grabbed my hand and we walked off to our class. I gave one last smile to the man that I loved and waved to everyone. Alice had her bear in one arm and be in the other. We made it to class seconds before the bell for class rang.

"So the party starts at 9. Do you know what you and Edward are doing before?" Alice asked.

"No. I really do not care as long as I am hanging out with him."

"That is sweet," Alice said, and then the class was called to order.

I looked around and saw that almost every girl was wearing pink or red. I forgot that girls like to wear these colors to show that they are celebrating the holiday. I remember at Phoenix some girls would wear black to kind of show that they where alone and did not want to be bothered. Then there was me, in blue. I smiled when I thought about what Edward said about my outfit today. I was probably not going to be able to think about anything at all today.

I spent all of 1st period thinking about what we might be doing later. I did not want to spend a minute not with him. I loved being with him and I love how it made me feel. I was starting to notice that I was not the same girl that moved to Forks. I was someone different. I went from a world that I knew to a different kind of place. I went from the big city to a little town. In the big city I had no friends and no life. In the small town I found friends, life, and love. I was thankful for Phil for marring my mom. I was thankful for the Tampa Bay Rays for signing him. I was thankful for my father having no problem with me moving in.

The bell rang and I was knocked out of my trance. Alice looked over at me and I turned and smiled at her. I put my book bag over my shoulder and then grabbed my flowers. Alice walked me to my next class telling me all about the party tonight. She was going to have everything died pink. All of the drinks would be in pink glasses, the food pink, pink bubbles she even said which I did not know how or why there was going to be bubbles.

Second period was short. Since I had Alice in it she made the classes move faster. We had to write love letters in Spanish. We got to work with a partner so I was working with Alice. Alice spent a summer in Spain with Esme so this was a breeze for her. She helped me write mine and then went back to the party. "I already called Charlie and asked him if you could sleep over. He told me no problem as long as we where being supervised. I told a lie and said we where. So tonight you can stay at my house with me or go back to Edwards. I figured you would want to do the later."

I smiled at her. She was a best friend. She knew exactly what to do to make me happy. I knew what to do to make her happy, which was drag me to go shopping and listening to her talk about her parties. I was glad that on my first day she came up to talk to me. She is the reason why my life now was so wonderful. I turned and gave her a giant hug. She hugged me back but was a little surprised.

"What's this for?"

"For being a wonderful best friend."

"Aw Bella!" Alice hugged me tighter. She finally let go and we went back to talking about tonight. Alice was telling me how Jasper was going to take her to dinner tonight before the party. It was going to be an early dinner so she could get back in time to se up. A few minutes later the bell rang and it was time for us to go to our next class.

When I walked out the door I saw Jasper and Edward standing there waiting for us. I normally did not see him now so I was glad that I did. I walked up to him and threw my arm around his neck and gave him a kiss. He kissed me back and realest me quickly. We did not want to get in trouble for making out in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too," I said with a smile and put my arm around his waist and walked to class with Edward, Jasper, and Alice.

"Why can't you be as sweet as he is?" Alice asked Jasper.

"I use to be, when we first started dating. We are sooo over that stage now," Jasper joked.

Alice play punched him and jumped up to kiss him on the cheek. Jasper moved his head down so that she would be able to kiss him easier.

"How long have you two been together?" I asked Alice.

"Three years. Ever since high school started and I first say Jasper."

We were at Jasper and my classroom now. Alice and Jasper kissed and he went inside. I looked up into Edward eyes and gave him a small kiss. He smiled and let go of me. "I will see you in lunch Beauty," he called to me and walked away to go to his class. I waved at his back and went into the classroom.

I sat down next to Jasper. He was the biggest mystery to me of all of my close friends. He was always quite and polite. I know he is from the south because he has a light twang in his voice. He was the silent type, unlike all of the others in the group. He was the perfect match for Alice. She was playful, exocentric, talkative, and social. He was the opposite. Jasper I think noticed me looking at him. He turned to face me.

"You OK Bella?"

"Yes, I was just thinking. I have been doing that a lot today. Sorry did not mean to stare off into your direction," I whispered back and faced the front of the class to act like I was paying attention.

"No problem, if you need anything let me know," Jasper said and went back to being a good student.

I tried to focus but Algebra II was not fun at all. I know we where talking about slope but that was it. This class dragged and I do not know why. I guess it was because I had just seen Edward and I missed him. I picked up the flowers off my desk and smelled him. The still smelled fresh and wonderful. The bell rang and class was over.

Jasper and I left. I was asking him about his plans for tonight was Alice. He told me how they had dinner reservations at a nice French place outside of town. He also bought her a wonderfully expensive ring. It was a promise ring, since they where still a bit young for engagement. Well to Alice this was going to be an engagement ring and we where going to hear about it all night long.

My history class was not too far from my algebra so I never took me long to get there. I said good bye to Jasper and went into the room. I saw James sitting by my desk. I gave him a look but tired to ignore him.

"I heard you talked to Victoria yesterday?"

"Yeah I talked to her. What do you want?"

"She gets jealous, doesn't she?"

"Some girls do, I do not know her well enough to make that assumption."

"I think we should be friends."

"I do not think I can pencil you in to my busy schedule."

He gave me a dirty look. I do not think that he was expecting me to have quick comments to not get myself into trouble. He was hunting for a fight and I am not sure why. I sat down in my seat. James got up and went back to his seat. I saw Aro look back at me. Rose came in a few seconds before the bell rang.

"I am so glad I got back with Emmett before Valentines Day. I forgot that we had never been apart for one. No matter what we always spent it together."

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Since middle school on and off."

"WOW."

"Yeah I know. We have been together forever."

The teacher called the class to attention and I was left to day dream again. I was now wondering what Edward had planned for us. He told me that he would not take me anyplace that I would not want to go so that does not leave a lot for us to do. I was already kind of dressed up so we could go out to eat. We where going to have to pick up the costumes from Charlie's. I did not want to have to go back there before the party. God only knows what he and Sue have planned for this evening but I did not want to be there for it.

Class was over in a flash. I jumped out of my desk and scared Rose. She looked over and smiled. "Go to lunch I will meet you there."

I gave her a hug and sped over to lunch. I did not run because that would just make me look crazy. I did speed walk. When I got into the lunch room I saw Edward standing at the table waiting for me. When his eyes locked on mine his wonderfully crooked smile spread across his face.

I started to run to Edward but he shook his head no. I forgot that he made a rule about me running. I walked at an accelerated speed over to Edward. When I finally reached him I opened my arms and wrapped then around him. He held me in an equally tight embrace. I felt him kissing the top of my head where my hair was. He moved his mouth down to my ear and said, "I love you Beauty."

I felt my eyes swell up with tears but forced them back. "I love you too Beast," I jokingly called him. If I was going to be his beauty he was to be my beast.

We walked over to the cafeteria line to get some food. I decided on a panzarotti. Edward got an Italian hoagie. We sat down next to each other at our table with our friends. Everyone was all kinds of excited about tonight. The couples at the table where chatting excitedly. Then the girls where talking about what the where dressing up as. A lot of the men where not happy about what they where forced being, Emmett was one of them. He kept on begging Rose to let him be G.I. Joe. Rose told him Ken is Barbie's husband. Emmett came back with G.I. Joe is Barbie's secret lover. He got an A for effort, but he had to still be Ken.

Once Edward was done eating he was rubbing my knees with his hands. I kept on giving him dirty looks. He knew exactly what he was doing to me. If he kept this up I was going to attack him after school and not be able to stop. I think he did know because he kept on giving me this devilish grin and kiss my cheek or neck. He was so dead after school!

Lunch was over faster then it started. I did not care because I was spending my next class with Edward. We got up and threw out trash away. He took my hand in his and we where off to class. We moved slowly threw the crowd of people exiting the lunch room at the same time. We got to class just in time for class.

I sat down in my seat next to Edward. Tanya came in after me and shot me the look from hell. I gave her a smug smile. I was going to rub this in a bit more. I leaned in and whispered into Edward's ear, "Act like I said something super sexy." Then I kissed the spot under his ear.

He turned to look at me and smiled. He then held my face in his hands and gave me a strong but passionate kiss. He let go of my face and farced front. He knew what I was doing. I tuned to Tanya who was right behind us and smile. Her face was bright red like Victoria's hair. I faced front to get ready for class.

All during class Edward held my hand under the desk. I thought about over the past few weeks. We had moved slow. We hung around each other but it was nothing over the top. Edward was sweet and perfect for me, so that's how I knew I loved him so fast. He was all I ever seemed to think about. Since this morning things there different. Letting each other know that we loved one another meant a lot. It opened us up to be able to be a wonderful couple together. There was nothing between us now. Well except the annoyance of Tanya.

Biology was over too soon. Tanya left and called me a slut and I ignored her. Edward gave me a look that told me he knew what I was doing. He walked me to the gym doors like always. When we got there he held me close and kissed me. It was not one of our safe kisses that we normally had during the day. He was sexy and needing. I felt his hand roam down and rest on my ass which was facing the wall so I did not care. Edward licked my lips asking me to open my mouth which I did with out even thinking. We where like this for a while until a teacher walked past and cleared their throat. We pulled back and smile. Edward walked away with out saying a word and I went to gym.

It was annoying sitting there and watching as everyone ran around the gym. I did not really enjoy watching sports so it made time move very slow. I did notice Emmett and I figured that I should analyze my friendship with him like I had done with everyone else. The truth was that there was no real depth to our friendship. He was like an older brother and I a younger sister. He would do almost anything for me while still playing dumb practical jokes. Emmett was Emmett and there was not much depth to him. Finally the teacher blew the whistle for the students to go in the locker rooms and change.

Emmett and I walked out to the cars together. It had stopped raining for now so I was nice to stand outside. He was leaning on Rose's car. "She is gonna kill you," I joked.

"Yeah but she loves me so I can get away with it."

"Yes but your fat ass is going to leave a dent. She will not love you for that."

"FAT ASS!" Emmett turned around and pulled up his shirt so I could see his ass threw his jeans, it was a nice one by the way. "Look at this beautifully crafted ass! This is not fat, but straight muscle. Do you know how many hours at the gym I have spent sculpting this?"

"I know Emmett and why don't you put down your shirt and spot visually assaulting Bella," Rose called from a little ways away.

Emmett put down his shirt and I said, "Yeah its cute!" He smiled at me and went to go scoop up Rose. They where very cute when they where not play fighting, or real fighting. They got into Rose's car quickly. Both of them calling to me that they will see me tonight.

Alice skipped out with her over sized bear and Jasper. Edward was a few steps behind them. I smiled as Alice winked at me and got into her car. Jasper raised a hand to say goodbye. Then it was Edward and I. He smiled at me kissed me again like he did outside of gym. I hitched my leg up around his waste so I could be closer to him. He lifted me up and placed me on the trunk of his car. After a few passionate moments tonight and tomorrow?"

I nodded my head and he helped me off of the hood to his Volvo. We sped back to my house. I went inside and brought out the two costumes. Next I went in and packed my bags, making sure to pack a sexy pair of pajamas my mother insisted that I would eventually need. I was thankful for them now. I brought my bag out to Edward's car. I jumped into the passenger seat and we where off to his house and I could not wait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- OK two things. First is that I have a degree in history and besides Twilight I am obsessed with Henry VIII. I did plan on ever interlocking the two but kind glad I did. Then I did see that my Edward and Bella are kind like Henry and Anne. Second thing is that I will try and get the next chapter out by tonight. I have class so I will work on it after that!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So here is the next chapter like I had promised. I really enjoyed writing last chapter I had a lot of fun with it and I hope everyone like it too. So this one is gonna get dirty so you all have fair warning. I did not warn in the other chapter because I had not planned on it. So I hope everyone enjoys!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We got to Edward's in record time. For the first time I saw an expensive car in the garage. I could tell that Edward was not expecting this because I saw his hands tense up on the steering wheel. I looked over to see the expression on his face and it was anger. I did not know if it was going to be his mother or father who was going to be in the house but I did know that I did not want to meet them. In my book they were both horrible people for doing the things they had done to their son.

Edward parked in his normal spot in the garage. I waited to see if he wanted me to come inside. He did because he came over and opened the door while holding a hand out to help me. I grabbed my bag in the back seat and Edward got our costumes. We went in the house threw the laundry room which led us by the kitchen. I heard someone messing around with stuff on the second floor.

"Edward? Is that you?" I heard a soft female voice say.

"Yes," he replied coldly.

"I am just packing up some things. Your father and I are going to be in L.A. for the next three weeks. He got hired for a big case there. You have the credit card for money and if you need things signed by a parent just get Maria to do it. She copies my signature the best."

We were on our way up the first flight of steps when I saw his mother. She was stunning. Elizabeth stood there as a very tall, tan and lean women. She was dressed in a very fancy dress suite. She looked at me with her large baby blue eyes with terror. I then saw why she might be so upset to see me. She had a black eye. It looked new. Her lip was also busted up even though she tried to cover it up with lipstick. She quickly put her sunglasses on and turned to Edward.

"Who's this?"

"This is Bella, my girlfriend."

"Bella? I do not remember hearing her name around town."

"She is new. She moved in her father, the Chief, in January."

"Oh! You are Charlie Swan's daughter! Well it is very nice to meet you. I did not think we would ever get to see you at our school here," she held out her long slender hand for me to shake. I took it gently. She gave me a firm shake for a woman and then she leaned over and kissed her son on the cheek. "Please call me if you need anything. I will be home." She told her son, but for some reason it sounded more like a plea. Then I realized why. If Edward called saying he needed his mother she could leave his father and come home. She would not have to suffer another beating.

We watched as Emily went down the stairs with the large suitcase. She went to the front door, waved at us and closed it. I looked at Edward and he pointed to the steps. We walked up stairs to his room. I went over and sat down on his couch. I placed my bag by my feet and he hung our outfits up in his closet. He came and sat next to me.

"So that's your mother?" I asked.

"Yes."

"She is a beautiful woman."

"Yes on the outside she is."

"Edward it is not all her fault. I mean your dad has not helped out at all."

"Yes I know. I just wish that she would have stood up to him. We could have left him. Gabe could still be here if we did that."

"Do not dwell on the past Edward that is not going to get you anywhere. She did what she thought was best for her and her family. I am not saying that it was the right choice, but she did what SHE thought was right."

"Yeah maybe…" I saw his eye drift off. He was thinking.

"Do you have a picture of all of you?"

"Yeah hold on," Edward said as he got up. I saw him go over to a draw and open it up and search though. He found something, held it up and came over to me. He sat down in his spot and handed me a framed picture.

I looked at the aged photo. I saw Edward first. He was young, maybe five at the oldest. Next to him was a boy much older. That must be Gabe. He was a very attractive boy even then. He had short blond hair and was wearing a beautiful polo shirt. Edward's hair was the same disheveled mess that it always is. Edward had the same color polo on, but it looked different some how. On Edward's other side was his mother, the beautiful Elizabeth Masen. The boys looked a lot like their mother. She was in a yellow Jackie O' type dress. She had a large smile on her face. It was not marked up by any recent beatings. On the far left side was Edward's father. He was cold. He stood a few inches away from the family that was smooched together. He had his hands behind his back. He did not smile in the picture, only glared at it. I felt a shiver run up my back. He was a handsome man though. He has wheat colored hair, just like Elizabeth and Gabe. His eyes were a few shades darker then Elizabeth's. Gabe got his father's eyes. He was also very tall, like Edward is now.

I handed the picture back to Edward, "He is kinda scary," I admitted.

"Try dealing with him as a father."

I shivered at the though. "Do you miss Gabe?"

"Every day. Did I tell you that I sometimes hear from him?"

"Really! Tell me about it."

"Well when he left he went to go live with some of Elizabeth's family who had moved to New Jersey. We never saw them so it seemed like a great place for him to go. They where good people who cared for him. He would send me a few letters every year just to let me know that he was OK. He would use company envelops so that my father would not know it was him. He still does that now. I get one about every month. He is still in New Jersey. He is married to a wonderful woman. They have three children, two boys and a girl. They have one more on the way. He tells me how every time he sees them he tells them how much he loves them. He gives them more love then they can handle. I have a picture; do you want to see that too?"

I nodded. I was started to get a little teary so I did not want to say anything that would give away how emotional I was getting. He went back to the same draw and pulled out another framed picture. He came back and handed it to me. I saw the same boy as before but much older. He was a man now, but still looked a lot like the teen age boy. He has a beautiful wife with long brown hair. Between the two of there was three lovely children. There were two identical looking boys on each side of their sister. The boys had brown hair like while mother while the little girl, the youngest, had the wheat colored hair of her dad. All of them had large smiles on their face.

"They are all beautiful."

"Her name is Emily. The boys are Edward and Eric. The little girl is Jessica."

"Edward?"

"He told me that he was naming his son after me, for everything that I had been though. He hopes his son is half as strong as I am."

"That is very sweet Edward. I would like to meet him one day."

"I would like to see him again soon too."

We sat there in silence for awhile. I had my arms around Edward in a hug. He needed to be comforted and I wanted to be the one to do it. Edward turned his face to see mine and held my face.

"You are wonderful."

"I am doing what anyone else would have done."

"Not anyone else Bella. You are a wonderful person. You are good and true deep down, that is only a small part of the reason why I love you," he said giving me a kiss on my lips.

"Who would not do this for you? You are upset. When people are upset they need to be hugged or held."

"Tanya," Edward spat out.

"Can I ask what happened there?"

"What do you want to know?"

"The whole thing. I would like to know why she hates me so much."

"She moved to Forks when we started high school, the same time as Jasper. Well since Jasper was Emmett's cousin we took to him quickly. Plus Alice had a HUGE crush on him. Well Tanya was not as quickly accepted by us as he was. She was kind of spiteful about that. She was pretty and seemed nice enough so I started to talk to her. We did not click but it was nice to have someone. Since all of my other friends had someone it was nice to have one too. Well once we became official she changed. I saw her true colors. She was mean and nasty. She would yell at me for no reason. I dealt with it because I wanted to love her. I wanted to feel that connection with someone. I had never felt love.

"Well time went on and things got worse. It got to the point where I hardly saw my friends. Alice was driven crazy by this because we had been best friends since we where babies. She would come over and yell and scream when she knew Tanya was here. They got into a fight once or twice. I always broke it up almost as soon as it started. Alice kept on telling me how bad for me she was and how I look like I did when my dad use to beat on me.

"I ignored her telling her that she loved me and I loved her. Well Alice went ape shit over that, telling me I could not love her. I didn't but I made myself think that I did. Tanya and I would fight all the time. She would yell and scream at me. It was always about dumb things.

"Well one night we really got into it. She wanted to start having sex. I kept on telling her no, I was not ready. She told me that she did not care. So she yelled and screamed. Finally she got so mad she started to say really bad things. Shit like, no wonder why your brother left, and you father should have given you better beatings to teacher you how to be a man. Stuff like that. Well that is when I was done.

"I stood up and screamed at her like I had never before. I told her to get the fuck out of my house that we where done. I told her if she ever spoke to me again that I could beat her. She got back in my face and started to yell right back telling me I was no better then my father, then she walked out the door.

"I figured we where over. Well she still has not dropped it, like you saw the fist day of class her playing with me like that. She would not stop no matter how many times I tell her. She keeps on saying that we are meant to be. That fight that night was a bunch of words just us being sexually frustrated. She does not listen to me. I have told her every day that I do not want to speak to her again. That is why she joined the Outcast. She knows that none of my friends like her."

I nodded my head while he told the story. At the end it makes sense why she hates me. I mean I always had assumed that she did not like me because I was with Edward and she was not anymore. I did not know that she thought they would get back together and I was what was in the way of that.

"You know I know what you where doing in biology today," he said to me with a smile.

"I had assumed that you did. I know that you are not a dumb person Edward. She has just been so on my nerves. Then yesterday in the bathroom. Then you told me you loved me, I just did not care. I was marking my territory for a better example."

"So you where peeing on me?"

"Yes, metaphorically of course."

He smiled and leaned down and kissed me again. This was more like the kiss outside of gym or on his car. It was a flood of passion and want. I kissed him back with a same force. He pulled back for a moment and said again, "Bella Swan I love you. I know that I love you. There is no pretending with you. It seems almost natural the way I feel about you. Like this is how it should be."

I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around him, "Edward I feel the same way. When I first saw you I could not believe how I felt about you. After you saved me from Jacob that first night I knew I was slowly falling I love with you. You have been beyond amazing to me. It seems like you know exactly what to do and say to make me feel happy and loved. You are an amazing human and I can not picture my life with out you."

Edward laid his head on my shoulder and I had mine on his. If there was a history of the world's best Valentines Days this would be at the top. Today was in a world of its own. I had cracked Edward and I knew everything I had wanted to know. This was going to work for us. I can sense it.

"Hungry?" Edward asked.

I looked over at the clock under his television. It was past five. I noticed that I was starting to get really hungry.

"Yep. Where are we going?"

"To the kitchen. I am going to cook you a wonderful steak dinner. Do you like steak?"

"Yes! It is one of my favorite foods."

"Mashed potatoes or baked?"

"Mashed."

Edward got up off of the couch and held a hand to help me. We walked down the two flights of steps and over to the kitchen. He pointed to one of the bar stools where I should sit. I did like an obedient little puppy.

"We are going to eat in the dinning room. That place has not been used and it is for special occasions. You are not allowed in there until I am done with dinner."

"Yes, Sir!" I told him with a solute.

I saw Edward start to rummage though the refrigerator. He was pulling out a glad plate that had two steaks which looked like they have been marinating all day. Then he pulled out some potatoes. There was also some fresh broccoli in a bag. Edward started by peeling some potatoes.

"Why did you decide to tell me today?"

"What?" Edward asked looking back at me.

"What did you decide to tell me your loved me today?"

"Well I was not planning on doing it until tonight. You messed that up for me. When I fell coming to see me this morning you messed me up. Then with the Band-Aides that was too funny. Then when I saw the look in your eyes when you got the flower I could not control myself.

"I have felt like this since, well a long time. I wanted to wait till today just because of what day it is. I wanted to make today totally romantic and perfect. I guess that got kind of messed up by my mother."

"No not at all Edward. I am glad that you told me more about your family. It was sweet and it led to some really great conversation," I said as I got up out of my chair. I went over to where Edward was. He was still pealing the potatoes over the sink. I wrapped my arms around his waste and kissed his shoulder blade, which was all I could reach.

"How long exactly have you loved me?" Edward asked.

"Since our first date. I tried to convince myself that I could not because it was too early, too quick."

"We are just too much alike my dear Beauty."

"That is not always a bad thing."

Edward turned around to face me. He gave me another big kiss and placed the potatoes in a pot of water. He turned on the heat on the stove to let them start to boil. He then got out a metal skillet. He covered the bottom in olive oil and then turned the stove on. The broccoli was in a microwave steaming bag. Edward pointed to the chair for me to go back and sit on.

After about anther twenty minutes of Edward's cooking and preparing it was time for us to eat. Edward went into the dinning room to set up dinner for us. I waited on my stool. Finally it was time for me to eat. Edward came over and took me by the hand.

When he opened up the door for me it was dark I there except for the candles all over. They where all light up and it looked great. Edward had already put amounts of food on my plate for me. We where using very expensive China and silverware. Edward pulled out a chair for me to sit in. Edward sat across from me. He gestured for me for me to eat first so I cut a piece of steak off and hate it. It was wonderful.

"Oh, Edward that is wonderful!"

"Good I am glad that you like it. Now eat up."

We spent all of dinner talking about my family. Edward wanted to know all about how Renee was doing now that she was a total of 11 weeks pregnant. I told him how Renee was getting impatient because she wanted to know the sex of the baby so that she could start to decorate. We laughed and joke about her. She was a crazy and exocentric woman. When dinner was done Edward cleaned up the plates and came back in with a box.

"Oh, let me get yours. It's in your room."

Edward nodded and I raced up the two flights of stairs. I tripped twice but did not hurt myself. I took the box out of my bag and went back to the kitchen. Edward was sitting there waiting for me. I placed the box in front of him. "Please open mine first," I asked him.

He nodded. I sat down in my seat and waited. He smiled at me and slowly pulled the wrapping paper off. He saw the box and opened it. He stared at the watch for a long moment. Then he looked over at me. "Where?"

"I found it in an antique shop over in Olympia yesterday when we went shopping. Do you like it? I have no clue if it has any relation to you. It was just weird that it was sitting in there. The guy told me that he just got it a few days before"

"It was in an antique shop?"

"Yes, why?"

"I think it is my great great great grandfather's watch. It was passed down for generations to the men in my family. My grandfather was mugged once in Seattle. They took the watch. My father has been looking for this for years."

"Really?"

"Well I am not sure I will have to try and find an old picture of it."

I smiled to myself and Edward smiled down at the watch. I had done a good job with this watch. It was not something that I had planned so that made this a little bit better.

"Your turn," Edward said.

I pulled off the same heart shape wrapping paper that the Band-Aides had on it. I saw a box kind of like the one that I had for Edward. When I opened up the box I saw a small silver oval shaped locket. On the front it read, 'Fior ghaol.' Around the edge it had hear shape designs.

"It says true love in Scottish Gaelic. I looked up your family history and you are from Scotland. Open it up."

When I opened it the one side was filled in and it had both of our names on it. On the other side was a small picture of us. I was looking up at Edward with a large smile on my face and he was kissing my forehead. "Where did this picture come from?"

"Alice."

"Alice?"

"Yes I have been having Alice take pictures of us with out you knowing. She sent them all to me and I picked out my favorite. I had it specially made the size of the locket. The locket itself is very old. I had the one side filled in so that I could have our names inscribed," he told me.

I got up out of my seat with the locket in my hand. I handed it to him and then sat on the floor so he could put it on me. I was crying again. He hooked the clasp in the back and then kissed my neck. "Do you like it?"

"I…Love…It…" I got out between sobs.

Edward came to sit down next to me on the floor. He kissed me again. My returning kiss was much more powerful then his. It shocked him at first. Then he returned the power. We sat there kissing for what only seemed like seconds when I pulled back. I looked at the large wall clock and noticed that it was getting very late. It was 8 and we had to be at Alice's in an hour.

"We will pick this up after the party. Alice will kill us we are not there."

Edward grumbled and got up.

"I promise it will be everything you want," I said to him in a slow and sly voice with a wink.

"Is that so?" Edward asked as we climbed the stairs.

"Mmmhmmm, as long as you want to."

"Well my answer tonight is going to be very different then the answer from the other day," he told me as he started to kiss my shoulder.

"Do not star what you are not going to finish. We have all night for that," I said and kissed him. I jogged up the rest of his steps and went into his closet. I grabbed my dress and went into the bathroom.

It took me a little bit to get the dress on. Once I was finally fully in I called to Edward, "I need you to come and zip me up."

A few seconds later Edward opened up the door dressed in his Henry VIII outfit. He looked so sexy dressed as a king. "Cant reach your zipper Beauty?"

"Nope, it is too far down."

Edward kissed my exposed back where the zipper would be and slowly zipped the dress up after he kissed that area. He turned me around to look at me completely. The nice thing about this outfit I got to wear a French hood which held all of my hair inside. The other great thing about this dress it that my boobs looked HUGE!

"Wonderful," Edward said.

I spun around and said, "You like?"

"Yes, I love!"

"Well you do not look too bad yourself King!"

"Well I King must look good for his Queen."

Edward and I locked arms and walked down stairs to go to the party. It was nine when we got into the car. It was a little after nine when we reached Alice's. There was already a ton of people over at the Cullen's by the time we reached there. Edward parked the car and come over and scooped me out of the car.

"Put me down Edward."

"That is Henry, and my Queen Anne will not walk!"

I giggled as Edward carried me into the house. The music was loud and booming. The color pink literally assaulted you when you opened the door. There were pink streamers, pink balloons, and pink bubbles like Alice had told me. Edward placed my feet on the floor so I could walk again. I was wearing a pair of black ballets type shoes and I could feet my feet already getting few from spilled drinks and the popped bubbled.

Around the corner came Alice dressed up as Lucy. She looked a lot like her. Jasper was close behind and I had to laugh when I saw him. He so looked out of his normal character. He had a short black wig on and Alice had drawn a mustache. He made a face as Edward and I laughed at him. "If you think I am bad you just wait until you see Emmett he looks even dumber then I do."

"Jasper you look cute, I told you that," Alice said.

"Look at you dude!" Jasper said to Edward.

"I am a mother fucking king buddy, and it is good to be king!"

"Bella you look beautiful!" Alice told me. "I wish I had come up with the idea."

The four of us where talking and joking between one another. Then around the corner came a tall leggy Barbie doll. Following behind her was the saddest looking Ken doll ever. Edward turned around to see Emmett and started to laugh. I tried hard not to but could not help myself. Alice laughed again.

"Shut the fuck up! I told you Alice this is gay and crazy!"

"I do not care Emmett; this is what you get for saying my ass looks big."

The six of us where not all talking with each other. Edward then pulled me away so we could dance. This is something I was really bad with. Since I was a klutz dancing was not good. Edward never seemed to care that I could not dance. Alice came out with us dragging Jasper. That was something the two of us had in common, we hated to dance.

It was a slower song so that was nice. Edward led while I kept on stepping all over his feet. Finally he had picked me up and placed my feet on top of his so that I did not continue to step all over his feet. After two slow songs came faster ones and I went off the dance floor. I went to get myself a drink. I saw some of my other class mates and they told me how beautiful I looked and how dashing Edward looked. I had two drinks and then it was to the dance floor. I tried to dance but it was a failed attempt.

By twelve at night we where all danced and partied out. I went around and told all of my friends that we where going back to Edward's. Everyone wished me a happy Valentines Day and said they would talk to me tomorrow. As we left Edward scooped me up again and carried me to the car. I giggled the whole time. We where back at his house in moments. I was carried into the house again and up both flights of steps.

Edward laid me down on the bed and started to kiss me. "I do not want to ruin the dress, let me get changed."

Edward groaned but let me get up. I went over to my bag and took it into the bathroom with me. I found my sexy little PJ outfit. It was a purple silk and lace dress. It had lace panties to go with it. After I put the dress on the hanger I closed my eye and stepped into Edward's bedroom.

He had changed how it looked. It was dark now except for candles. They where the same candles that where used in the dinning room. Edward was only wearing a pair of shorts. When he saw me his eyes popped out of his head and his mouth dropped.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him. As I walked over to his bed.

"Yes. I wanted to make sure that I had everything out in the open with you before we did this. You know everything about me, I have no more secrets."

"Well if you do not want to please let me know."

"Shouldn't I be asking you these questions? Are you sure YOU want to do this?"

"Edward, look at this outfit, I do not want to talk about the presidential debate in this," I said and jumped down on the bed with him.

Edward leaned in to me and started to kiss me. I moved my casted arm out of the way and let Edward lay me down on the bed. He started to run his hands up and down my silk outfit. He was softly kissing my lips and then my cheeks. I let out soft little moans every time he kissed me.

Edward then moved to my neck and started to kiss me there again. "HEY. No hickys!" Edward giggled into my neck and nodded his head. When he his lips got to my neck his hands found their way to my breast. He was softly rubbing my breast and I let out another moan. I left my hands roam all over his body as he was doing with mine. I slowly found the bulge in his pants. He groaned when I touched him threw his pants.

I felt my silk dress being lifted over my head now. Edward came down and kissed my lips again. His tongue was all over my mouth and it was extremely sexy. Edward started to give me soft kissed down my neck until he reached my breast. His hands moved down to where my panties where. I literally shuttered when he touched me.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes, it just feels good."

Edward smiled and went back to kissing and licking my breast. I let out little moans when he did. I started to rub his bulge even harder. He grunted again. I felt his fingers move my panties to the side and his bare fingers started to rub me. I made an unknown sound and Edward seemed to like that. He stuck his fingers inside of me and I let out another sound. I pulled down Edward's shorts to expose his penis.

After a few minutes of playing with each other's bodies finally Edward asked me, "Do you want to now?"

"Yes," I begged.

Edward then positioned himself on top of me. Slowly Edward placed his penis right above my vagina and slowly inserted himself into me. I let out a scream as he did too. It did hurt a little bit but mostly felt wonderful. Edward started to kiss my lips as he slowly pumped himself in side of me. I felt my hips moving with his. He was moaning and grunting almost as much as I was. Suddenly I felt a flood of pleasure pulse threw my body. I screamed out in bliss. It was a strong and powerful feeling. After wards I felt blissfully happy. Edward let out a scream a few seconds later and then lay on top of me.

Both of us where sweaty and sticky. Edward's head was resting on my chest and I played with his hair aimlessly. I felt his hands lightly running his fingers over my bare body.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes very much. Did you enjoy it?"

Edward looked up at me and laughed "That is the single most amazing thing I have ever done. I am glad my first time was with you."

"Me too Edward. I am glad that my first time was with you," I said as I kissed his head. It was true. What happened with Jake was not my first time. That was just a horrible assault on my body.

Edward and I both got up and went into the bathroom to clean ourselves up. Edward gave me the same outfit that I had worn the first night there to wear to bed and Edward wore a pair of flannel pants. Edward wrapped his arms around me and spooned me. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and then said, "I love you."

"I love you too," then I slowly drifted off to sleep with Edward holding me.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am really sorry that this took me forever to post again! I had started it on Thursday night and then a lot of stuff happened. Well I am back on track and ready to start to finish up this story. I have decided that this story is going to be short I am only going to do 20 chapters. I am starting to work on a different story idea for my next one. Anyone enjoy that chapter! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up when I head my cell phone ringing. I rolled over onto my other side to try and ignore it. Then is when I realized that there was someone with me. I opened my eyes in shock to see Edward. Then I remembered last night. I remembered how truly wonderful yesterday was. The day from start to end was one of the best of my life. I smiled to myself and nuzzled my face into Edward's chest.

I heard him rumble. Then I felt a wonderful kiss on the top of my head. I smiled to myself. Edward was awake and happy to be with me.

"Good morning Beauty."

"Good morning. How are you feeling today?"

"Wonderful. How about you?"

"My like could not be any better Edward. I love you," I said as I sat up and moved my face to his for a morning kiss. The idea of morning breath did not bother me at all.

Edward gave me a sweet kiss. Then I heard my cell phone again. "Who the hell is that?!" I said as I got out of bed and went to grab the phone. By the time I got to it I had missed the call.

"Five missed calls! I only heard two."

Edward giggled and laid on his back, "Ten dollars it is Alice."

When I got to my missed call list it was. All five of the calls are from Alice. Then before I could walk back to Edward's bed it rang again. "What is it Alice?"

I heard her giggle then she said, "It is about time. I am gonna be there in ten minutes. Me you and Rose are going to breakfast then I am taking you home. Then we are going to go to Portland for the day. All 6 of us."

"HUH? Alice it is 7AM."

"I know we have to hurry up. Portland is like five hours away. I will see you in ten." Alice said and hung up.

"What does she want?" Edward asked.

"She will be here in ten minutes. We are going to Portland. I need to get dressed."

"Come here," Edward called.

I ran over to his bed and jumped in. I wrapped my arms around him. He started to cover my face with kisses. I did the same back to him. Eventual our lips found each other and we where locked in a long and romantic open mouth kiss. It ended too soon by me.

"I need to get dressed. You do too. I do not think she is going to give us much time to get ready. I am having breakfast with the girls first."

"OK go and get dressed. I will be seeing you in about an hour. I think I can stand to be away from you for that long," Edward said with a smile and released me from his grasp.

I quickly got dressed and collected my things. I looked at Edward who was still laying in the bed and watching me. When I was done I went over to him and gave him another kiss. All too soon I heard the door bell.

"See you in a little?"

"As soon as you are done getting ready after breakfast."

I went down the steps and saw Alice waiting. She had a large knowing smile on her face. I went over and got into the car. Her and Rose were silent until we got to the diner for breakfast. We ordered our food and drinks together. Then they pounced.

"You look like you got little sleep."

"Is that a question or accusation Alice?"

"Accusation."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Did you?"

I nodded my head once. Both girls screamed out together. Everyone turned to look at us. I felt my face flush.

"Was it everything you wanted," Rose asked this time.

"Yes Rose, and so much more. The whole day was perfect. I could not have dreamed up anything more wonderful!"

Both girls smiled at me. It was now Alice's turn to gush. Jasper had given her the ring after the party last night. She was telling us how she wanted to start to plan the wedding now so it would not be such a rush when the got out of school. Rose and I both told her she was going to change her mind a hundred times from now till then. When our food came we ate while Alice talked. She was beyond excited. When we were done we paid the check and went to take me home.

"We have to meet Emmett at him and Jasper's house by nine. You have one hour Bella," Alice said to me as she got out of the car along with Rose.

"You guys are coming in?"

"How else is it going to be believable that we had a sleep over?"

"OK come on. I need a shower."

We went into my house and I saw Charlie watching some TV. Sue was sitting next to him. She looked like she was getting ready t go out some where.

"Hey girls how was last night?" Sue asked

"It was good we had a lot of fun!" Alice chimed in.

"Well Bella, your father and I are going to do some antique shopping today."

"Oh OK. We are heading down to Portland for the day with the boys for a nice little triple date for us."

"That sounds like a lot of fun. You girls should enjoy yourselves," Sue told us. She gave Charlie a shake on the knee and he got up. He looked over at me with a smile and then they went to the front door.

We went up the steps and I went right into the bathroom to get a shower. I went back into my room after my shower to try and find an outfit. I looked at Alice and Rose. Both in jeans so I figured that I could wear almost anything. I finally got a green shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black chucks.

Both of the girls were sitting on my bed and playing with Stormy when I heard I knock on the door. I was dressed so I called, "Come on in Seth."

The door slowly opened and Seth peeked his head around. He had a large goofy smile on his face. He must have had a good night. "Hey sis! How was the party? Sorry I could not come Alice but I already had other plans."

"It's OK Seth. I did miss you though," Alice said with a playful frown.

"Aw Alice, I will be there next time, I promise." Seth said as he sat down on my computer chair. Rose got up to help me with my hair. I could not wait to get rid of this stupid cast

"Alice could you please talk to your father and find out if I can get this dumb thing off sooner? I hate it! I can not do anything!"

"Well I would not say ANKYTHING," Rose joked giving me a knowing room.

Seth quickly jumped out of the chair that he was sitting in, "Oh come on she is my sister, and I am outta here."

We all giggled and I gave Rose a joking poke with my elbow. Rose was having fun playing with my hair so I did not fight her. She tried several different styles but finally just decided to let it hang down and loose like always. It really was the best casual way to wear it.

"OK are you two done playing Barbie, the boys will be waiting at Emmett's and they are going to get mad if we are super late!" Alice called once Rose was done.

I jumped out of the chair I was sitting in and stood at the door way. I forgot that we were going to spend the say with the boys. I missed Edward so much already. How could I have forgotten that I was going to be seeing him?

"Little Excited Bella?" Rose asked as she went threw the door way.

"Oh Rose you remember when you and Emmett first figured out that you two where in love! I remember that you two would cut school to spend the whole day alone in someone's bed." Alice joked and I followed her down the stairs.

"GIRLS TMI! I AM STILL IN THE HOUSE!" Seth called from his room.

We all giggled and left. I called bye to my little brother and closed the door and locked it. I climbed into the back seat of the yellow car and we where off to see the men we loved.

"So do you like the locket Bella?" Rose asked me.

"It is my favorite possession."

"Edward was so worried about it. He was worried that you would not like it because it is silver. He was worried that your family was not from Scotland. He actually went to Charlie to ask him where your guys where from," Alice chimed in.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes! Edward almost returned the whole thing and got you a lame teddy bear. I told him that if he returned it that I would never speak to him again. He thought that was funny but finally decided to keep it," Alice finished.

"He kept it because I talked to him and told him how much it would mean to you. That is one of the sweetest ideas I have ever heard. I am really glad that you like it Bella," Rose told me.

I smiled to myself. I was started to like Rose more and more. She was a truly sweet person once you got to know her. She just had a hard shell that you seemed to have to break though. "Thank you Rose," I told her with a smile. She turned around to look at me and gave me a smile back. She was beautiful, how I wish I could look like her.

I sat in the back seat and rested my head again the car. I held the small locket in my hand and read the front over and over again. It was beautiful. I opened it and looked at the picture. It was such a lovely picture. If anyone was to look at that picture you could just see the love radiating off of the both of us. This was really the best present anyone could have ever given me. I ran my finger of the side that had our names intertwined in a beautiful script.

I had never been to Emmett and Jasper's house. I knew that they did not like to hang out there for whatever reason. We all normally went to Edward's because it was the biggest and there was never any kind of supervising adults there. Alice's house was a close second. When Alice pulled into the drive way I could see why they did not want us hanging out there. It was a nice looking home but very small. I could see them being embarrassed with their home when you compared it to Rose, Alice, or Edward's places. It was the same size as my old house with Charlie when it was just the two of us who lived there. We moved to a slightly bigger home, it was no were near the size of Edward's.

I looked out the window and saw that all of the boys where leaning against a giant SUV talking. They all turned and smiled at the yellow car as it pulled up next to them. Alice threw the car into park. Then the two front doors where open, Alice's by Jasper and mine and Rose's by Emmett. The boys helped their girlfriend out of the car. Then I saw a hand reach in as I was trying to get out. I took it without thinking. I knew who it was. I smiled at Edward when I was finally out of the car. I wrapped my arms around him and started to kiss him.

Edward's kiss back was just as energetic as mine. It seems like it had been forever since I had seen him. I pulled him even closer, even though out bodies where already touching, just to feel him on me. He had his arms wrapped round the back of my neck and his hands grabbing my hair. It hurt slightly but it was a good pain feeling.

"Should we just leave you two here to get a room or are you going to go to Portland with us?" Emmett joked.

I pulled away from Edward reluctantly with a bright red face. I saw that his was flushed too so I was not too embarrassed. Edward wrapped his hand around mine and we all headed over to the giant SUV.

"Who's car is this?" I asked.

"My mom's, I traded my Jeep so we could take this. That way we only took one car and could all drive together," Emmett told me as he got into the drivers seat. Rose was in the passenger seat. Edward and I sat in the way back and Alice and Jasper in the middle row.

The ride was not as long as I had thought it would take. It was only about 4 hours with the way Emmett drives. He was probably just as bad as Alice with the speeding. It was amazing that we never got a ticket when I was with them. I guess that cops do not want to have to worry about doing the paper work or something like that.

The ride was a lot of fun. We all talked about what we had done last night at the party, some of the dumb things that Emmett had done while he was dressed up as Ken. That mental picture still made me laugh. Edward and I held hands the whole time. We kept on looking at each other. It was like our eyes would not let us go too long without looking at one another. Every so often Edward would whisper into my ear that he loved me and I would end up kissing him in return.

We finally got into the city of Portland around noon when we got there. Alice was directing Emmett where to park the car. I stared out the window watching out the window. The city looked lovely in the afternoon light. It was a bright day, but still very cold. There was also no rain which I loved.

Emmett found the parking garage quickly. We all filed out of the car. Edward quickly picked me up and placed me on his back.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a giggle and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I kissed the back of his neck.

"I feel like carrying you around."

"Well put me down!"

"Nope."

Edward started to walk so I sat on his back hopelessly loosing this battle. I did not really mind it was fun and really sweet. Alice and Jasper where leading the way. I realized that I had no clue where we were going.

"Hey Alice, what are we doing here today?"

"Art museum."

"We drove 4 hours for an art museum?" I asked a little confused.

"Yep!" Alice said throwing a little extra pep into her step.

"Why do we let her do this?" I whispered into Edward's ear.

He started laughing. "Because she is Alice and we love her. She is something that we can not change, trust me it has been tried."

I knew he was right. Alice was exocentric. She was over the top. I guess I should have guessed something like this. It was a short walk to get to the museum. It was a beautiful looking place. Edward let me slowly slide down his back and finally place me feet on the floor. He did not let me go to far away from his because he grabbed my hand and kept me close.

We walked up to the ticket booth where Edward paid for my ticket, I tried to fight him, but I lost again. Emmett was grumbling about having to go to an art museum but once Rose gave him the shut up look he did. Jasper was his normal agreeable self. He did not mind doing what Alice did and I loved that about him. She could demand that they go to Russia and he would pack his bags and leave with her.

I loved museums. They always had this feeling when you waked inside that was just an awesome feeling. It was a large and beautiful looking building. I looked over at Edward and smiled at him. He gave me a large smile back.

"Well I guess this will not be too bad," Emmett joked.

"Do you all want to stay together or go and explore on our own?" Rose asked.

I did not know what I wanted to do. I looked over at Edward to see what we wanted to do. He shrugged his beautiful shoulders in an I do not care act.

"Together Rose!" Alice demanded. "We are spending the whole day together."

"OK. Sorry I just figured that I would check."

Alice was the leader of the day so she led the way. We walked though every gallery and spent large amounts of time looking at the different painting. I was not a fan of the scenery paintings. They bored me. My favorite painting there was one of the moon landing but instead of being in black and white it had all kinds of crazy colors painted in it. Emmett found a statue of a large head that he found amusing. Rose fell in love with a flower painting. Edward saw a sward that he enjoyed. Alice on the other hand was very critical of everything that was there. She could not seem to find a single piece of artwork that she loved. Jasper loved everything.

We where in the museum for several hours. When we left it was already 3:30 in the afternoon. I had no idea where my whole day had gone. It was like I fell asleep and just woke up. I was very upset with myself. Well Alice would not let us be upset for too long. We where now roaming the streets of Portland on a sunny Saturday afternoon.

All over the art museum where tons of tiny little shops. Alice being the shopaholic that she is drags us into almost all of the shops. She found all kinds of things that she liked. Rose was to her side spending large amounts of money along with Alice. I would stand around with the boys while the girls went crazy.

"How is it that you do not like she shop Bella?" Jasper asked. He seemed confused by my actions of being with them. "Alice is always telling me that you go shopping with her."

"Oh I do go shopping with her a lot; I am just not a fan of it. I do not have a lot of money so I do not like to spend money that I do not have."

"But isn't your mother's new husband a baseball player?"

"Yes Jasper, but I do not like to spend his money, even though my mother yells at me all the time. Since she is not with me she wants to try and provide for me still. The thing is that I have Charlie so I really do not have a real need for anything, he is a good provider. He works hard to keep food on the table and all."

"You are a noble girl. A lot of girls that I know would be maxing out that card any chance they got."

I laughed at Jasper now, "Have you not realized I am not like most girls."

"This is very true," he said laughing also. Edward and Emmett where also laughing with us.

After three very long hours of going in and out of shops the girls where finally tiered. "Lets eat!" Alice called.

We walked around looking for someplace to eat. We did not want to eat at some fast food type chain. We liked to eat at local places. Finally we found a tiny little place that would be perfect for us. It was a French American place. Alice picked it out again. It was not very big just a few tables. We where seating at a large round booth in the back.

"How fast do you think that I can make the ride home?" Emmett asked us when we sat down.

"You know Emmett my father is the police chief and I have been raised to abide by traffic laws."

"Well it is a good thing that the Chief is not my dad now isn't it?"

I started to laugh at his response. He always seemed to know how to make me laugh. I felt Edward wrap his arm around my shoulder and I moved in closer to him. I nuzzled my head into his armpit and rested my head there.

I read threw the menu no sure what to get. They had some very crazy French food which I was not really into crying. Emmett was going to eat the snails just to gross everyone out. Edward finally convinced me to the steak, which is what he was also getting.

We ordered our food and then we where left to talk to one another. We had spent the whole day talking about anything we could think of. Alice had been the leader of most of these conversations because of her personality.

"So what has everyone decided on for college?" Alice asked.

"Well I already told you I am gonna try for Yale and Harvard for political science," Jasper announced.

"Whatever football team gives me the most money," Emmett joked.

I sat there and looked over at Edward. I wonder what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. We had not talked about it over the past month because I had never considered it. I wanted to go to school for English. I wanted to be a writer. I loved literature and I wanted to study all of it.

"I am not sure yet," Edward announced to me.

Emmett and Rose where discussing how she wanted him to go to the same school as her. He told her that she better be going to a college with a good football program. Emmett wanted to actually go pro. I had never seen him play, nor did I know what made a good football player so I was not sure how well that would work out for him.

"They are really good schools Jasper, what do you want to do with your life?" I asked him.

"I want to be a politician. I am not sure how far up I would like to go, but I would like to make an impact in the world."

I nodded to him. That was a very noble idea.

"I am going to be the cutest first lady!" Alice joked and gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek. He looked over at her and smiled.

"So what do you want to do Mr. Masen?" I asked.

"I am not really sure. I told you before about a composer, but since that might not work I will probably be a doctor. I am good in science and I think it is a noble job. I do not know what kind of medicine to practice though."

"I really think that you should really do what your love. If music is what you love then that is what you should do."

"It does not work like that Beauty; I think music will always be my hobby. So have you looked at schools that have good English departments? If you are going to be a writer you need to make sure you get a good education."

"No I am still not sure. Maybe we can go to college together like Rose and Emmett."

"Well I was already planning on that. I was going to start to look at colleges that have both programs."

I smiled at him and gave him a large kiss. He was truly a wonderful person. He was willing to do almost anything for me. I gave him a hug after our short kiss. Our dinner was now in front of us. During dinner the men where talking about sports. It was hockey season and they where discussing the world of hockey. I rolled my eyes and listen to Alice and Rose talk about their new outfits. Once we where done eating Alice grabbed the check and paid for the whole thing with out letting anyone else even think about paying.

The long back to the car was a long one. We had not noticed how far we traveled while shopping. I was never so happy to see a car before. We got in side and the dashboard clock light up saying 8:00.

"Shit I have to call Charlie, be quite everyone," I called and picked up my phone and hit home.

After about three things Sue answered the phone, "Hello?" she answered in a sweet voice.

"Hey Sue, its Bella, we are on our way home."

"Thank you for calling Bella. That is fine your father is asleep on the couch. I wore him out with all the walking shopping today. We got some cute things for the house. I will let him know that you will be home late. See you in the morning."

"Good night Sue, thanks." I said and hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Rose asked.

"My father just likes to know when I am going to be home when it's late. He is asleep so Sue answered the phone."

"Oh, that's cute." Then Rose turned around and faced front.

It seemed that everyone in the back two seats feel asleep on the ride home. I was leaning into Edward and he was resting his head on top of mine and giving me soft kisses. I has fallen asleep quickly. We where home a little bit after midnight.

"Beauty, its time to get up," Edward whispered into my ear.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw that we where out front of Emmett's house. Edward helped me out of the SUV and over to his car. I called goodbye to all of my friends and then sat back in the seat. Edward got into the seat next to me and smiled.

"Did you have a good day?" I asked him.

Edward had turned on the car and slowly pulled onto the road and on my way to my house. "Beauty as long as I am with you, it is a wonderful day."

"I had a great day too. I love hanging out with them almost as much as I love being with you."

"I am going to miss you tomorrow," Edward told me.

"Well maybe we will be doing something that you can come too."

"Maybe," he said with a smile.

It was too short of a ride to get back to my house. I frowned when we pulled into my driveway. I looked over to Edward and frowned.

"I will see you Monday morning, do not be sad," he told me.

"Well I am not going to be happy."

"I will not be happy too," he told me.

I was too tiered to make a big scene out of tonight and I could tell her was too. I leaned over and give him a long and loving kiss. We both pulled back at the same time. I opened the door to let myself out.

"I love you Edward," I called back to him from outside of the car.

"I love you too Bella," he said with his crooked smile.

I smiled to myself and closed the door. I went up to my porch and let myself into my house. It was quite and dark inside. I went strait to my room and got changed. I curled up into a ball under my covers and passed out. I felt Stormy curl up next to my legs as I feel asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry again about the late post but my allergies have been bastard the past three days and it feels like I have the flu********. Anyway, this chapter is going to have A LOT of action so I hope everyone likes it! I am really excited about it.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been five weeks since I went to Portland with my friends. Edward and I have been inseparable since then. We have spent every day after school together and all weekend. Charlie has really taken a liking to Edward. They found out that they have a lot more in common then they thought. Seth and Edward have become very good friends. It seems as if my life is finally in a nice solid place. I still get the dirty looks from Victoria and Tanya, but I can deal with looks.

I was lying in my bed and I heard my phone, it was my mom. We made a deal that we would talk once a week for however long she wished. She normally called me on Sundays and we talked for about an hour. I reached over with my arm that was in a cast and grabbed the phone; I got the cast off a week ago.

"Hello, Mom."

"Bella, it's a BOY!"

"MOM! I am so excited for you! I can not believe that. Is Phil Excited?"

"Bella he went out and got like three different outfits already."

"Aw Mom I am so happy for you! How is he doing?"

"They doctor says that he is as health s a horse. I am gonna have an early baby shower so you can be there!"

"Mom, you know I do not like baby showers."

I heard my mother giggle on the other end, "I am joking sweetheart. I would never subject you to a baby shower. I am excited to see you over your spring break. I am sorry that we are going to be in Philadelphia though."

"Mom, I told you that it was perfect. Since Edward is coming with me he is going to spend a day or two at his brother's, he lives in New Jersey."

"Oh, that's right. I am sorry that I forgot Bella, It's just the baby, and he is making me even more flakey."

"Any names yet?"

"Phil Jr."

The rest of our conversation went on the same way. My spring break was in three weeks. I wanted Edward to come out and meet my mother, he was more then happy too. Easter Sunday was going to be spent here with Charlie and then Edward and I would take a plane to Philadelphia on Monday morning. We would spend a week in the birth place of the U.S.A. then come home for our last few weeks of school.

After about an hour Renee told me that she loved me and would talk to me next week. It was time for me to finally get out of bed. I got up and went down stairs before getting a shower or anything. I saw my dad and Sue both dressed and in the living room. Sue looked upset.

"Hey guys, what's up for today?"

"We are gonna go to the Black's house, they have the new edition to the house and they want everyone to come and see it. Plus Rachel is pregnant so we are gonna see her."

I looked over at Sue. I knew what her frown was from. She knew that I would not want to go over there. I wonder how I can get out of this one.

"Um Dad, I do not think that is the best idea."

"Bella, this is not up for discussion. It has been a few months since the whole fight I think everyone has grown up and gotten over it. Plus Bella what ever this thing you have against Jacob has to end. You two are almost adults. Billy is my best friend and I have stayed away from him long enough. Now grow up Bella."

I forgot how authoritative Charlie could be when he wanted to. I frowned and just went upstairs to get in the shower. How was I going to explain this to Edward? He would not want to go out there, or want me to go out there without him. I guess I will just have Seth at my side at all times, including when I use the bathroom. I picked the phone up off my night stand, found Edward's number and hit send.

He picked it up after the third ring, "Hello?" he said groggy.

"Did I wake you?"

"Nope, I just like to sound like this in the morning; I know you think it is sexy."

"Very cute. We have a problem for today."

Edward suddenly sounded much more awake, "What's the problem?"

"My father is making me go to the Black's today. Their daughter is pregnant and they have a new extension on the house."

I heard Edward growl on the other side of the phone, it was what I was expecting, "I am coming!"

"No you are not Edward. That would make things a lot harder then they have to be. I will have Seth. He will make sure everything is fine."

"Bella I do not want you alone with him."

"Edward I will have Seth come into the bathroom with me if that will make you feel better."

"I would feel better if you would not enter that house."

"Well Edward that is not going to happen today, so you are just going to have to be OK with this, please for me?"

"Fine Beauty, but if he hurts you again you know what Emmett and I will be doing to him."

"Yes Edward I know. I have to get ready for today so I will text you later today to let you know that everything is OK. I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella," he said with a sign as he hung up the phone.

Well today was not going to be as nice as I had hoped. I looked out the window and noticed that it was finally sunny in Forks. Well there was going to be one nice thing today. I went and got a t-shirt and jeans for me to wear today. I might even splurge and get some sandals, but I do not think that will happen. I took the longest shower ever. I was trying to drag today out as much as possible.

When I was out of the bathroom dressed for the day I peaked my head into Seth's room. I gave him a faint smile. He got up off of his bed and came over to wrap his large arms around me. Since I had moved in Seth had grown about six inches and it does not look like it was going to stop.

"I will protect you Sis," Seth said.

"Thanks Bro, Edward is going to be going crazy today."

"I now he already called me. If you come home hurt it is not only Jake's fault, but mine too," Seth said with a giggle. "Ready to go and get some food. Its noon and I am STARVING."

"Well Seth if you where not 30 feet tall you would not have to eat every two hours."

"I am a growing boy. Emmett better watch out because I am almost the size of him. We might have to have a fight to see who is the strongest."

"You will not be fighting Emmett," I told Seth as we walked down the steps.

Sue looked over to see us with Seth's arm around my shoulder. She loved how we where getting along together so well. It was going to be interesting to see how things play out when Leah comes home. I knew her and Seth where never very close. I wonder if she would be upset about our new bond.

Sue was making grilled cheese sandwiches on the stove and they smelled amazing.

"Sue we are going to be eating at the Black's," Charlie called over to her.

"The kids have not eaten yet, they are hungry. Plus Seth will be hungry again by the time we get there and he will eat his portion of food and Bella's."

"Well make one for me too honey," Charlie called in.

"Already am, Love."

I loved seeing my father so happy with Sue. It was always so upsetting after Renee had left him. Renee is the type of woman who can bounce back from that, not Charlie though. He is a dedicated man. Sue was the best thing to happen to him.

Seth and I sat down and we each had a grilled cheese in front of us. Seth ate his in about two seconds. Charlie came in a few moments later. He had a large grin on his face. He had won the battle about what we were doing today. I could not be mad at him because he did not know and it was his best friend. Maybe one day when we got older I would be able to tell Charlie what happened to me that summer day. He would not be able to handle it.

We where done eating and how dinner all cleaned up by about 1. We had to be at the Black's by 2 so there still was some time to waste. Sue wanted to go and get a baby present for Rachel so we decided to leave then. Rachel was having twins, boy and girl. We went into town and there was a small store which sold a whole bunch of baby stuff. Sue wanted to just get a little onesy for ach baby. Rachel's baby shower was in a few weeks and I was invited. Thank god I was going to be in Philadelphia.

We got to the Black's a little after 2. We had one of the few cars there. Most of the people from the reservation would probably walk, it was not very big. From the outside you could see how much bigger the building had gotten. Charlie also said that they created a basement and had it turned into a little house for Rachel and Jared to live in with the babies. Charlie rang the door bell and I felt my stomach fall to my feet.

Billy answered the door with a large smile on his face. Everyone hugged each other at the door. When Billy lead us in I saw Jacob sitting in his room he closed the door when he saw us. I was not expecting that but welcomed it. Billy showed us the whole house. It looked amazing. I could not believe how they had transformed the house. Rachel was HUGE. She told me how she was only 6 months pregnant. When I remembered that she had twins it made more sense. Jared was there. He was one of my friends from the reservation so I talked with him and Rachel for awhile. They asked me about how I was adapting to life in Washington.

"Well it is nice to see the sun today."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Living here in the beach I pray for sunny days," Rachel said.

"You can always move to Arizona," I joked back.

"Dad and mom would kill me. Jared why don't you go and see what is up Jake's butt. He has been hiding out in that new room of his for too long," Rachel asked her soon to be husband.

He nodded and kissed her forehead as he left. I looked over at Seth asked for him to help me. He nodded and smiled and started to talk to Rachel again. I looked around the room and saw Billy and Charlie and a whole bunch of other men from the reservation were talking. Sue and Sarah (Jake's mom) and the wives of the men were in the kitchen getting dinner ready. I was thinking about going and helping them but I saw Jake coming. I did not want to make a scene out of us so I just sat there and took it.

Jake's eyes where burning into me. I could not tell what emotion they where really relaying but I did not think it was one that I wanted to know. They almost looked sorry. Well I was hoping that he would be sorry. He sat down next to his sister and she smiled at him.

"Brother, why have you been hiding?"

"Just not feeling very social I guess," He said looking right at me.

I tried to plea with him to be good threw my eyes. He seemed to understand because the rest of the conversation before dinner was fine. Jake would just stare at me but I was able to ignore that. Seth was getting annoyed with her stares. Rachel was chatting away about the babies so that did not require much input from the rest of us.

Sarah called dinner and we all went to the new dinning room. The Blacks had to put three tables together to fit everyone in. I was in between Seth and Jake. I do not know how that happened but I was not happy. We where squished together tightly and I could feel Jake's warm body touching mine. Jake seemed to be a happier when we where at the table touching. He missed me I think. I missed old Jake to an extent. Even though I missed him I would never be able to befriend him again.

Under the table I felt Jake grab my hand. I jerked my hand back away from his grip. I looked over at him with hate in my eyes. He smiled slyly. I did not like where this was going. I felt his hand snake over to my knee. I picked up my chair and moved it closer to Seth. It was impossible to really do because we where to close together.

"Do not start this at dinner Jake," I told him under my breath.

"What's a matter?" he asked back getting too close to my face.

"Jake I do not want to have to fight you at this table," Seth had chimed in over my shoulder.

Jake went back to eating his dinner. We did not speak again but the tension was there. I wanted to finish my dinner as soon as I could. I knew after dinner the plates would be collected and then we would have a desert of sorts. This was going to be a long time at this table next to Jake. After I was done eating and so was Jake I felt his hand try and touch me again. I pulled away but he persisted. When he grabbed my hand he did not let go. He was a lot stronger then I was so my fighting was useless.

I kept on pulling and pulling my hand trying not to let everyone see what I was doing. Seth noticed and started to get mad. I make one last pull which I ended up slamming into Seth who bumped into the person next to him. Jake let go of my hand and I stood up. Seth did too and we switched seat.

"Sorry," I said to the boy who was next to Seth, Sam. He nodded that he accepted my apology.

I looked over to see Charlie, he was mad. I could see the anger in his eyes. Sue placed her hand over his and held a silent conversation between the two of them. I was going to hear it later. I sent Edward another text telling him that I was fine while I was at the table. I could see Jake getting madder and madder at the table. Sarah brought in a giant cake for all of us to eat. I lightly picked at my cake hoping that after dinner we would be able to leave.

When desert was done we sat at the table a little longer. Finally people started to get up and leave. Slowly people started to leave the Black's house. I started to notice that Charlie was making no effort to get up and go home. Sue was watching him and kept on asking when we where leaving. His response was always soon. After about an hour it was just the Swans and the Blacks in the house. I was dead.

"Bella come here," my father called.

I walked over to him and stood there. I saw Billy bring Jake over to face me. This was going to be horrible. This was going to kill me. I wish Charlie knew what had happened.

"Bella this shit has gone on too long between you and Jake. You two can not sit next to each other at dinner. I want you two to make up," Charlie said in his cop voice.

"Dad, please do not make me do this," I plead.

"Just make up with Jake and we can go home."

I looked over at Jake with hate. I did not want to tell him I forgave him. I had not forgotten what he stole from me. If I just said it though then this would be done. I sucked in a deep breath and said, "I am sorry for what you had done to me Jake and I forgive you," I turned on my heels and started to walk to the door.

"See Bella don't you feel better?" my father asked me but I was already at the door. I did not stop I walked out front and sat in the back seat of his car t wait. I saw Sue come out to my first.

"Are you OK?"

"I just want to go home Sue."

My father and Seth come out a few moments later. I sat in the back seat brewing about what my father made me do. He should have never made me to that. Seth sat in the back seat with me and gave me a smile. We where now driving and as I started to think more and more about what Charlie did and I started to get upset. I felt myself starting to cry in the back seat.

"What are you crying Bella?" my father asked.

"You should have never made me do that."

"Bella your two needed to get over this dumb little fight."

"Dad it is not a dumb little fight. I got my arm broken over it, this is not something small that needs to be swept under the rug," I shot back.

"Well then Bella why don't you tell me. I mean I am your father I should know what is going on in your world."

"Dad you do not want to know everything in my life," I said crying.

"No Bella, I do wanna know. It seems that every one in this car knows something besides me and I wanna know what they hell is going on!"

"Dad please, you do not want to know,"

Sue chimed in next, "Charlie calm down."

"NO! God damn it I wanna know NOW! Bella what happened between Jacob Black and you!"

"HE RAPED ME LAST SUMMER A FEW DAYS BEFORE YOUR WEDDING. SETH FOUND ME AT JAKE'S BEATEN AND NAKED SO HE TOOK ME TO SUE SINCE SHE WOULD KNOW WHAT TO DO. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW CHARLIE?" I screamed at him in the little car. I felt the car go silent. I did not mean to tell him. I did not want him to know. I was crying harder. Seth reached over to console me and I pushed him away.

"Bella…Why?"

"I did not want you to have to arrest your best friend's son. I also did not want you to kill Jake so I let it go. I went to therapy and got help," I told him. We where stopped at a red light and I jumped out of the car. I started to run. I knew how to get home from here. I heard Charlie calling out to me but I ran. I did not want to talk to him about this anymore. Maybe Sue would be able to do that for me.

I found the woods and I started to run threw them. I needed to run to be free. I needed to not think about this at all. I did not care if I got lost right now. I was running in the woods crying my eyes out in the dark. As I kept on running I saw a path so I slowed down and started to walk along that. As I walked I started to see my house coming up. This was the woods that are out side of my house. I pulled back deeper into the forest; I did not want to go home yet.

I found a fallen over log and I sat on that. It was mushy from the rain the day before but I did not care. I sat on the log and cried. I called for along time about anything that came to my mind. Mostly I cried about what happened between Jake and me. I cried about how I let it happen. I cried that I did not try and stop him more. I cried about the pain that he has caused me. I started to hear my name being called. I did not want to be found. I went and hid behind the log I was sitting on.

I guess I was not hiding too well because I saw Edward come around the path. He had a flash light in his hand.

"Beauty?"

I think he heard my sobs more then found me. I forgot that I was still crying.

"Edward?"

"Oh Beauty, are you OK? Are you hurt?"

"Physically no."

"Seth called me. He figured it might be best if I where here. Your father and Sue are freaking out. He is pissed off."

"At what?" I asked between cries.

"Well at a few things. He has already called Jake and told him to get a lawyer. He is made that everyone kept this from him. He is just going threw the normal rage that any father would after something like this."

"I do not think I have the strength to walk," I whined a bit. I did not want to walk.

Edward slowly came over to me and picked me up off of the cold wet ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held of for dear life. He made me feel better to have him with me. I did not want him to leave me tonight. "Stay with me?" I asked.

"As long as you want Beauty."

I nodded into his chest and let him carry me up the steps and into the house. I looked around and I heard Charlie before I saw him.

"Sue this is not something that you should have kept from me. You are my wife and she is my daughter. I had a right to know. I kept on making her see him, and then I made her apologize for that. GOD DAMN IT SUE!"

"Dad?" I called to my father. I did not want Sue to get yelled at for what I had done. I saw my father round the corner and come to take me from Edward. I held on tighter. "Edward is not leaving me. Do not yell at Sue. This was my fault. She wanted me to tell you but I did not. This was not her secret to tell either, yell at me not hers."

"Bella why did you not tell me?"

"I did not want you to have to deal with possibly arresting your best friend's son. Plus did you really want to know something like that about your daughter?"

"Bella, I am going to get us the best lawyer."

"Dad I do not want to take this to court. Edward I want to go to bed."

Edward carried me up the steps. I saw Seth peek his head out of his room. I waved at him and he gave me an encouraging smile. I saw my father follow us up the stairs with Sue close behind.

"Will you please tell me the story?"

"Do you want the whole truth or the cleaned up version?"

"I want the truth Bells."

I nodded. Edward put me down on my bed and I waved for them to leave the room so I could change into something cleaner and more comfortable. Both men left the room along with Sue. I put on a pair of old sweats and a worn out t-shirt. I opened the door when I was done and sat down on my bed. Edward came and sat next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and my father sat on my computer chair. Sue stood in the doorway. I slowly told the store in all of its gory detail. I would stop when I got to crying to hard or Charlie would make a face. After about a half and hour everything was out in the open.

"And we are not pressing charges?" Charlie asked.

"I have no real evidence besides my story."

Charlie nodded his head. He looked over at Sue telling her he was sorry.

"Chief Swan I think it would be best of Bella gets some rest. She has had a long day."

"That is a good idea Edward. I will see you tomorrow when you come to pick up Bella?"

I looked with terror in my eyes. I did not want Edward to leave me. I wrapped me arms around Edward tighter. "No Dad he is not leaving."

"Bella you are not having a boy sleep in your bed."

"Dear, I do not think Bella is going to be thinking about having sex right now. She is in a fragile state. I think we should just let her go," Sue chimed in. I was going to find the most wonderful mother's day and birthday presents for her. She was amazing.

I looked over at Charlie who was not happy at all. I gave him a pleading look. He finally grunted and agreed.

"Come with me Edward I will get you something to wear for tonight."

"Yes Chief," Edward took his arms away from mine and I held on to him tighter. He gave me a soft kiss on the fore head. "I will be back in a few moments."

I nodded and he was gone. Sue came in to sit with me. "You did a very brave thing Bella. How are you?"

"I did not mean to tell him, it just happened. I was just so mad Sue I could not control it."

"I had assumed that was what happened."

"I think I am going to be OK. Sue thank you so much. You have been so wonderful about everything," I said and I reached over and wrapped my arms around her. She returned my hug and I smiled to myself.

I saw Edward stand in the door way. I pulled back and thanked Sue again and she left my room. Edward walked in and left the door open. "You father wants the door wide open."

We both giggled. Edward came and laid down in bed with me. I moved over to give him plenty of room to get in. He snuggled into the cover. When he was comfortable I moved over and laid my head down on his chest.

"How are you doing Beauty?"

"I am going to be OK," I responded as I felt him playing with my long brown locks of hair.

"I love you so much Bella," Edward told me as he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you more Edward. Thank you for being here tonight."

"I will do anything for you. All you have to do is ask."

"Promise you will never leave me?"

I left Edward's chest move as he laughed, "You would never be able to get rid of me, even if you wanted to."

I moved up so I could give Edward a kiss. It started off as just a soft peck, but ended up being a passionate make out kiss. After a moment I pulled away, I did not want my father to catch us. "Good night Edward, I love you."

"Good night Beauty, I love you too."

I laid my head back down on Edward's chest. I felt Edward's chest move in steady movements which lulled me to sleep. I feel into a deep and peaceful sleep with Edward's arms around me so I felt safe.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: SO I hope that everyone liked the last chapter. I am going to be away from Thursday night till Sunday night. I am going to Jasper, IN and Lansing, MI. Since I live in southern NJ they are both very far away. I am going to be seeing the band Taproot that I have mentioned in the A.N. before. Also I do not know how many people who read this are in the Philadelphia area, but Jackson Rathbone's band 100 Monkeys is going to be in this area on May 17****th****- 25****th**** about if you would wanna check them out, I am gonna. OK. Now on with the story.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up in the morning I still felt Edward's arms around me. I was glad that he had not left during the night. I wrapped my arms around Edward tighter but never opened my eyes. I felt Edward's arms tighten also and I got a kiss on the top of my head.

"What time is it?" I asked Edward.

"Its only eight go back to bed Beauty."

"EIGHT! We are super late for school Edward," I cried as I shot out of the bed.

"Beauty, we are skipping today. Charlie has allowed it. Lie back down and get some more sleep. You ha a long night and need your rest. With all of the kicking I am not surprised that you are not more tiered."

"I am sorry. I do not remember dreaming."

Edward pulled me back down to his chest and I rested my head on it. I felt a sigh of relief. I was happy. Everything was out in the open. I did not have to worry about hiding anything anymore from my father. I had a feeling everything in my life was going to be good from now on.

**---------------------------------------Three Weeks Later--------------------------------------------**

It was Easter Sunday and I got dressed up. Sue was making a large dinner for the six of us. Leah was home and things where starting to get really uncomfortable with her. Edward would be over later for dinner since his family was not going to celebrate the holiday. I still had yet to meet his father but I have talked to Elizabeth a few times. She does not seem to like me, but I ignore it.

"Bella would you like to take any longer in the bathroom. I would like to get a shower before the holiday is over," Leah yelled at me from the other side of the door. I forgot that I was standing in the bathroom blow drying my hair.

"Sorry Leah, I will be out in a moment."

I was done in about two minutes. When I left the bathroom she gave me a look of disgust and went into the bathroom. I went into Seth's room. He was sitting on his computer chair farting around on the internet.

"So why does your sister hate me?"

"I do not know. She is all pissed off at me too, well more then normal."

"Maybe it is because we are close and you two aren't?"

"Leah is not the kind of girl who would get mad at something like that. I think it is because she sees that this family has moved on with out the queen bee here," Seth said and started to laugh.

Stormy came into the room and I picked her up and started to pet her on Seth's bed. I thought about what he said. He might have something there. She might see that everyone in the family has gotten along and is happy and she is gone. Sue and I are close, and Seth and Charlie are close, where does that leave Leah. She is cast off to the side. I kept on trying to make Leah feel like my sister by inviting her out with Alice, Rose and I, she would always deny.

I head Leah get out of the shower and leave the bathroom. She looked over to Seth's room and saw me sitting on his bed talking to him. I heard a loud huff come out of her mouth, and then she went into her room. I think it was a combination of the two things.

"Are you kids ready? Sue has the eggs all read for you guys!" Charlie called up the steps to us. It was a Swan tradition to dye Easter eggs on Easter day.

"Leah just needs a few minutes to get ready, I kind of hogged the bathroom this morning," I called down to Charlie.

"I am ready," Leah called sounding annoyed.

Seth and I both left his room at the same time to see Leah in the hallway waiting for us. Her long black hair was still wet. I guess she did not want everyone to have to wait for her, so she can fell apart of the group. I gave Leah a big smile and she just rolled her eyes and walked down the steps first.

The kitchen table was covered in old newspapers with eight different cups. There was two dozen eggs sitting out, waiting to be dyed. Charlie was always like a little kid when it came to dying eggs. I sometimes wonder if he made up this Swan tradition just so he could dye eggs. We all took our normal seats at the table and waited for Sue. Everyone had a white crayon so that they can write stuff on the eggs.

Sue sat down with all of us with a large smile on her face. I think she enjoyed seeing her whole family here together for a holiday. I know that it hurts here when Leah isn't here. I bet she is not happy about Leah being miserable this whole break.

"OK, let's start dying eggs," Charlie called and grabbed an egg.

I saw everyone grab one egg. I took mine and wrote my father's name. We always write each other's name on the eggs. I drew a poor looking gun next to his name and laughed at my bad attempt. I dropped the egg in the blue colored water. I saw Sue still drawing on her first egg. She was making this one last which was awesome. She then placed it in the yellow dye, which almost never works.

I grabbed my second egg and wrote Edward's name on it. I dropped the egg in the green dye so that it could match his wonderful green eyes. I looked over at the clock and it read noon. That means that Edward will be over around 2, so I have 2more hours left with out him. I was excited because Charlie was going to allow him to sleep over again since we are both leaving for the plane so early in the morning. He told me that since we where willing to respect the rules that he could stay over every once in a while, on special occasions.

I took my dunker to go and look at Charlie's egg. It needs just a moment more. I grabbed another egg to write Stormy's name on it. She can have purple. Everyone now was checking their eggs like I had. Seth pulled his out of the red to show me one that he had written with my name on it.

"Red because you are always falling and bleeding," he joked to me.

"Thanks Seth that is real cute. Leah how did your egg turn out?" I asked me new sister.

She showed me a light blue egg with her brother's name on it. She looked a little sad; I guess its cause Seth did not write her name on his first egg.

Everyone kept on going about dying their eggs and showing each other what we had done to the eggs. Some of them dyed two colors to see how awesome they would look. I noticed that Sue had never taken her first egg out of the cup with the yellow dye.

"Sue did you forget about your first egg?" I asked her.

She smiled at me, "Nope I am just waiting for the right moment to take it out. I will show you guys when we are all done."

"Well I am all done," Charlie announced.

"I know dear, you dye eggs faster then most four year olds I know."

A few moments later everyone was done dyeing their eggs. Sue sat there and smiled at her family. She pulled her egg out of the yellow dye and set it down for all of us to look. It read, "Baby Swan."

I started to scream when I read it. It was not a mad scream, I was so excited. I looked over to Charlie to see what his face read. He was a little surprised and then he had a large smile on his face. Sue had not told him yet. Seth was excited too. Leah was the only one who did not look excited. She held a smile on her face for her mother but in her eyes you could see she was not happy.

"How far along are your Sue?" I asked.

"I am about seven weeks. I wanted to go to the doctor before I said anything to make sure I was really pregnant."

"Ugh! Mom aren't you to old to be having babies?" Lea asked.

"No I am a little bit older then most normal moms, but I am not even 40 honey."

"Well that is just weird. I mean I am gonna be like 20 years older then this baby. I could be its mom."

"Honey this baby is going to unite the family completely. Trust me you will fall in love with the little guy when you see him."

"You know it's a boy already?" Seth asked.

"I am going to call him a him until I know for sure. I have a feeling it is a boy. I knew both you and your sister's sexes before they told me."

The rest of the morning was quite. Sue and Charlie where in the kitchen talking about the new baby and where they where going to be putting the baby in the house. There was no other bedroom but they did have a basement. They talked about finishing the basement and making a bedroom for Seth so he could have more privacy since he is a teen boy and all. I sat on the couch with Seth and Leah watching TV and waiting for Edward.

This felt like the longest two hours of my life. Then at 2 on the dot I heard the doorbell. I ran to the front door and answered it. I was greeted by a large potted plant. It was a large white lily plant.

"Now don't get excited this isn't for you. This is for Sue," I heard Edward call from the other side of the plant. He put it down and looked at me. Before I could say anything he wrapped me up in a hug and closed my mouth with a kiss.

"Happy Easter," he said after his kiss.

"Happy Easter," I responded.

Edward lifted the plant again and carried it into the house. I went right to the kitchen where he knew that Sue would be, like she always seemed to be.

"Happy Easter Sue, these are for you and the Chief," Edward said with his normal crooked smile.

"Oh thank you Edward you did not have to do that," Sue said as she took the plant. "I will put this back in my garden tomorrow. Maybe Leah and I will go shopping for more plants. HOW DOES THAT SOUND?" Sue called to her daughter.

"Sure Mom, whatever you want," Leah called back.

"Sue should you be doing stuff like that?" Charlie asked sounded in a bit scared.

"Dear I am pregnant, not dying," she said and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"You're pregnant?" Edward asked.

"That's right you where not here when I told them. Yes I am about seven weeks along."

"Wow, congratulations!"

"Thank you Edward. Why don't you two go into the living room with Seth and Leah and watch some TV. Charlie and I are going to work on dinner."

Edward took my head as we walked into the living room. We sat on the love seat together and watched whatever movie Seth had put on. Edward wrapped both of his arms around me and every so often I would feel him place a kiss on my neck or my cheek. This went on for a few hours. When Charlie can into the room Edward stopped the kisses but kept his arms around me.

By about 5 Sue has called everyone into the dinning room for dinner. Sue and Charlie sat at the two heads of the table. Seth and Leah sat on one side while Edward and I on the other. Sue made a wonderful ham dinner. There was also home made macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, peas, string bean casserole, and bread. It is a good thing that I was not on a diet.

Dinner was a lot of fun. Everyone was talking and eating. Sue told a story about one Easter that her and Harry had when the kids where young where it ended up in a food fight. Leah smiled when Sue told the story. Leah missed her father. She looked so much like him it is no wonder why she would miss him. I would miss Charlie when I was away from him for too long.

When dinner was over Edward and I both offered to clean up and do the dishes. That way it could give Sue some time with her kids with out me being in the way. Charlie caught on to the idea and excused himself upstairs.

"That was very nice of you," Edward whispered into my ear.

"What?" I asked playfully.

"Giving Sue time to her kids."

"And I thought I was being slick," I joked.

"Oh you where, your father on the other hand wasn't."

We both laughed, neither Charlie nor I could act, at all. I slowly started to rise off the dishes and I handed then to Edward who would fill the dish washer.

"Gabe is really excited to see you," Edward told me.

"I can not wait to meet him either," I told Edward. I had told my mother that during the break I was going to spend one day with Edward's brother. She was fine with that. Renee had all kinds of crazy ideas about what her and I where going to be doing while in the city of brotherly love. "What time is our plane again?" I asked.

"It takes off at 9. That means we have to leave here by like 5. I can get to Seattle in two hours. I am glad that we got a direct flight. I hate layovers. We should be landing around 6 at night."

"How long are we on the plane?" I asked.

"We fly for five hours, but time change dear."  
"Oh, right."

We finished all of the dishes in under an hour, which was nice. When we were done we went back into the living room to spend the rest of the holiday with our family. We watched some movie that we rented of the TV. When it was done it was almost ten. Edward and I both excused ourselves to go up to bed. We were going to have a long day and needed some rest.

"What time do you want me to set the alarm at?"

"Um, well are we both getting a shower?" Edward asked me.

"Yes."

"How about 4 then. I only take a moment in the shower."

"OK that sounds perfect I do not take that long in there either."

Both of us where changed and in bed quickly. Edward lay on his back and I laid my head on his chest with our arms wrapped around each other. I loved how it felt with my arms wrapped around Edward. It was all kinds of perfect.

"Good night Beauty, I love you."

"Good night Edward, I love you too." Both of us slipped into a deep sleep quickly. When I was with him, I always slept well.

I woke up to a loud and annoying buzzing sound. Then I remembered that it was my alarm clock. I reached over and smacked my alarm clock so it would stop buzzing. Edward mumbled and rolled over. I reluctantly got out of bed and went over to get a shower. I took a quick shower knowing that I did not have much time.

When I was done in the shower I saw that Edward was up in my room waiting for to leave the shower. I gave him a smile and a kiss before he went into the shower also. He was only in there for about five minutes. We were both done and ready in about 40 minutes. Edward carried my bags down the steps and I left a note for Charlie on the counter.

Edward was already out at the car and had it running. It was raining and I was excited to escape to someplace where it does not rain 20 hours out of a 24 hour day. We were both tiered so the car ride was quite. I was excited to see my mother. It has been so long since I had seen her I really missed her. Also I was excited to see how big she was getting with her pregnancy. I knew she still had awhile to go, but it would be neat to see her pregnant.

We got to the Seattle airport in 2 hours like Edward had promised. We got threw security quickly and we had time to eat some breakfast before we got on the plane. We got a nice greasy sandwich from a fast food place.

"Nervous about the flight?" Edward asked me.

"Nope. I am use to flying. You forget that I use to fly all the time coming to see Charlie."

"True. I still wonder how it is that we never meet each other. I have lived in Forks my whole like. I am sure I should have seen you."

"You probably did. I mean I do kind of just blend in."

Edward reached over and placed a hand on my cheek. "Beauty, if ever saw you before I would have claimed you as mine at that moment."

"Well Edward I would hate to burst your bubble but we did meet once at a local park when we where ten. I was running and fell in front of you. You pointed and laughed at me. I cried and begged Charlie to take me home."

Edward sat there looking at me with a dumb founded face. I had not remembered that memory until a few day ago. Alice and I had driven by the park and then the memory came back at me like a slap in the face.

"You are joking, right?" Edward finally asked.

"Nope."

"Oh, well I guess I am a giant lying ass."

I giggled, "You where ten, I am not going to hold it against you."

Before we could say anything more they announced that they where going to be boarding our plane. I was excited, we where going to be sitting in first class. Edward paid for the plane tickets making up a lie about why he needed to sit in first class. We got right on and was in the third row. After about a half and hour of people boarding and the attendants getting things ready. It was time for take off and I was getting more and more antsy.

"I thought that you where not scared to fly."

"I'm not. I am excited to see my mom. I am also excited for you to meet her."

Edward laughed. We where silent as the plane got ready to take off, and then it did. I was so tiered and I fell asleep against Edward before we reached the highest altitude. I woke up about three hours later.

"How long as I out?" I asked him.

"Three hours."

"Oh wow, I did not think that it was that long."

"Don't worry I passed out a little after you and just woke up ten minutes ago."

I nodded and looked at the little T.V. in front of us. Edward had put on The Office. I reached for my head phones and put them on to watch the show with Edward. The flight attendant come around a few minutes ago asking me if I wanted anything. I asked for a soda. She nodded and went about her business.

I tapped on Edward's shoulder and asked him, "How much longer?"

"I think about an hour and a half. Then we are going to start to descend. They are running ahead of schedule."

I nodded my head and went back to the T.V. Edward kept his arms around me while we watch Steve Carell and his 800 "That's what she said," jokes. About three episodes later we had to turn off the T.V. and put our chairs upright. It did not take us too long to get on the ground. This man really had someplace to be I was guessing. I was bouncing in my seat when we pulled up to the terminal.

"Beauty, this all takes a moment calm down. Call your mother and tell her we are here and to meet us at baggage claim."

I nodded and grabbed my phone out of my purse. I found my mother's number and called it only rang once then she picked it up, "Bella! Did you land?"

"Yes Mom, we are about to get off the plane. Edward said to meet us in baggage claim."

"Phil and I are already there. I will see you in a few minutes Baby," she said and hung up the phone.

As soon as the door opened I was running for the door. Edward laughed but followed me. I was glad that Philadelphia International was mapped out well because I followed the signs down to the baggage claim area. It only took me a moment to notice my mother and Phil. I went sprinting toward them. Well this was a bad idea because I also went falling face first into the floor. Edward scooped me up before I could help myself.

"Didn't we talk about you not running?" Edward asked in a joke.

"That was only if I was running to see you," I reminded him. He smiled to himself and released me so I could get to my mother.

"MOM!" I screamed as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Bella Baby!" my mother called and hugged me even tighter then I was hugging her.

We stood there for a moment hugging each other like we had not seen each other in years vs. months. My mother started to cry and then I did too. When ever she would cry I would almost always follow with tears. After a few minutes we pulled apart. I went over and gave Phil a hug also.

"Mom, Phil, this is Edward, Edward this is my mother Renee and her husband Phil, I said.

Renee came over and gave Edward a hug. I was not expecting that out of my mother. I figure that she would be a little more critical of my new boyfriend.

"Edward it is wonderful to finally meet you. Bella has told me all about you," she said to him with a wink.

"Thank you so much. Bella has also told me a lot about you and Phil."

"Well I hope it was nothing too bad, I know I can be a little crazy," Renee joked.

"No, she only told me wonderful things about you."

Phil stuck his hand out for Edward to shake. They both gave each other a firm hand shake. They where interrupted by a loud buzzing which signals that the bags where about to come around on the conveyor belt. It did not take long for Edward to grab our bags. He refused to let me carry my own bag. Phil was watching Edward with a skeptical eye but I saw my mother shook him a look.

It was a short drive to the hotel where they would be staying for the next seven days. Phil's team was playing a five game series with the Philadelphia team. When we got to the hotel I was expecting us to go up to our room but my mother took us over to the front desk.

"Check in for Swan," she told the man.

I looked over at my mother.

"Well you did not think that you would be sleeping in our room. That would just be weird. You are an adult Bella and I trust you."

The front clerk went about typing things in an eventually gave us two plastic room keys.

"Your room is next to ours and the walls are very thin Bella," my mother warned with a smile. I understood what she meant by that and blushed.

We al took the elevator up to the seventh floor where we would be staying.

"OK well tonight we are going to go to dinner. We have reservations for 8:30 so your two have some time to unpack and get ready," Phil said as he opened his door and let my mother in.

We both nodded and Edward opened the door to our room. The room was beautiful. There was a large king sized bed at the far end. There was a small little kitchen area along with a little couch area as well. I had as assumption that the bathroom was going to be just as nice as the rest of the room.

Edward took our bags over to the dresser area and set it down. I lay down in the couch and watched Edward walk over to me.

"Your mother is a very generous woman letting us sleep in the same room, with out letting us keep the door open that is," Edward joked and leaned down to kiss me.

I smiled to myself and responded, "Yes she is. Now Mr. Masen if you plan on doing anything we are going to have to keep it quite," I said with a wicked little smile on my face.

His face had his wonderful crooked grin and I knew that we where about to have some fun. Edward started to kiss me deeper and reached his hand under my shirt to pull it off. I left out a small gasp at how powerful he was. I responded by also pulling his off. Edward started to rub by breast threw my bra and I let out a light moan. Edward put a single finger up to my lips to signify for me to be quite. I stuck my tongue out and licked Edward's fingers. He growled into my neck and started to kiss it.

After a few moments Edward had my pants and his both ripped off and on the floor. Slowly Edward placed himself into me and it took all I had to not scream out in pleasure. I loved the way he felt inside of me. At thrust where slow and careful. As I started to move my own hips faster and harder he knew what I wanted. After an half an hour of silent moans and soft whimpers we both finally came. That was some of the hottest sex we had ever had, mostly because of the fact that might get caught.

By 8 Edward and I where both dressed in work casual and knocking on my mother's door. I was hoping that she did not just hear us having some of the best sex of my life. Edward and I have become quite physical since Valentine's Day. We where not one of those over the top couple like Emmett and Rose who do it all day every day. We would normally have sex once or twice a week depending on how much free time we had.

My mother answered the door in a nice pale pink dress. Phil was dressed in a blue button up top with black dress pants. Edward has a green button up on, which matched his eyes, and I had on a blue dress t-shirt and black dress pants.

"You two ready?"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: OK sorry about the really long time. I was away and I am in the middle of finals. When they are done on Tuesday then I will be posting more regularly. I also came up with a different way to have this story go. Because of that it will not be over in the 20 chapters like I had planned. Well again I am soooo sorry about the long time, but we are finally going to get to meet GABE! Hope everyone enjoys.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up naked with the sun covering my body from the open window. I smiled and turned to my right to see Edward lying next to me the same way. I learned over to him and gave him a soft kiss on his chest. I saw a smile spread across his face.

"You better be careful. I think your mother may have heard us last night," he said with a giggle at the end.

I shot up and my eyes bugged out of my head. "WHAT!"

"You got a little loud at the end there. I kept on telling you to quite down, but you did not listen to me."

"Well let's hope that the walls are thicker then they said. I am going to get in the shower, we have to get ready. The game is at 1. Did you talk to Gabe?"

"Yeah he is going to get his tickets at the will call booth."

"I am really glad that I get to meet him. I would hate if he stole you for the whole week and I never got to see him," I joked and kissed his forehead before I slipped into the bathroom to take a shower.

I took my time in the shower. I wanted to make sure to look nice today. We where going to be going to the game and meeting the teams. My mother and I had five games to go see while we where in Philadelphia. Other then that we had nothing planned. If I knew my mother it is going to be filled with shopping and a lot of girl talk.

I came out of the bathroom and Edward was still lying in bed. He had his large goofy crooked grin on his face.

"Do you know how much I truly love you Beauty?"

I sat down in the bed next to him in just a towel, "Yes, but tell me again."

Edward grabbed me by my waist and pulled me down in the bed. He slowly started to kiss my body where the skin was exposed, "I love you more then anyone has ever loved anyone. You made me whole when I was in pieces. I will never be able to thank you for that," he said placing his last kiss on my lips.

I felt a tear escape my eye. I felt the same about him, but I can not really explain how a feel. Edward kissed where my tear was falling down my cheek.

"Please do not cry."

"They are tears of joy. Edward you have done the same for me. I love you so much; I can not picture my life with out you in it."

Edward smiled and kissed me again. He then got up to get in the shower. I sat up and went over to get my clothes out of the draw. It was a beautiful day out in Philadelphia so I was going to wear a gray tank top, to cheer on Phil's team. I also grabbed a pair of jean capris.

When Edward got out of the shower I was at the sink by the bathroom brushing my teeth getting ready. The game started at 1 but my mother wanted to be at the game by 12. We had an entire box section to ourselves so that we could get to know Gabe and his family during the game.

Edward came behind me and placed a wet kiss on my shoulder. He shook his wet hair like a dog and I gave him a playful angry face. He smiled and went to get his own clothes. I finished with my teeth and started to work on my hair. Edward came back into my sight line with a Tampa Bay Rays t-shirt on and a pair of long jeans.

"Got enough room over there me to brush my teeth and do my hair?"

"You do not do your hair, you jet let it go naturally."

"And do you not love it?"

"I think it is very sexy."

We went threw our morning routine. We were both ready by 11:30. We heard a knock on the bedroom door a few moments later. I opened the door to see my mother standing there with a large smile on her face.

"Good morning you two! It is a wonderful day for a baseball game, don't you think?" she asked us and came into the room.

"Wonderful day Renee," Edward answered. She refused to let Edward call her Mrs. Anything. It made her feel old, and she could not be old, she was having a baby.

"OK kids, well let's get moving. Edward did you call your brother to make sure that he is coming with his family. I am excited to meet them."

"Yes he told me he will be there around noon also. His family is as excited as we are to meet them," Edward said and grabbed my hand. I made sure that we both had room keys so that Edward could come back and get his bag after the game. I hated thinking about him leaving my side, but it was his brother. He should be spending as much time with them as possible. It would not be fair for me to steal him from them.

We took a cab ride to the ball park. My mother was buzzing with excitement. We where dropped off by the home plate entrance. There was a will call box there and we received our tickets. It was a little bit before noon when we entered the ball park. I had never been to a park like this before. It was huge. Even so early before the game there was a lot of people waking around and going about their business.

Edward has his hard firmly on mine and I felt his start to sweat. He was getting nervous about seeing his brother. We stopped and I turned his face to mine. We looked deeply into each other's eyes. I gave him a reassuring smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Everything is going to be perfect!" We then turned to follow my mother who easily leading the way.

We got to our seats in no time flat. My mother knew how to get to all the good seats at the ball games. She was a wife of a player. It was a beautiful section with all the free food and drinks that you could ask for. We all sat down in the front seats and watched the end of batting practice. I did not understand the game, so I was going to be asking a lot of questions.

After about fifteen minutes there was a knock on the door and then it was opened. We all turned to face the door and saw the family of five walk in. First was the handsome blonde man, then three small children, the beautiful brown haired wife came in last. Edward stood up and walked over to his family. I followed behind him for support.

Gabe and Edward stood there for a moment staring at each other. Finally Edward leaned in and gave his brother a giant hug. I looked at Gabe's face and saw that he was crying. I had to smile.

"Brother," Gabe said in a deeper voice then I had expecting from some one like him.

"Brother," Edward responded. I could hear the tears in his eyes also.

After a long embrace the pulled back from each other. I looked down at the beautiful children and gave them all smiles. All three of them returned smiles at me.

"It is so great to see you again. I was starting to worry that I would never get to see you," Gabe said.

"I was thinking the same brother."

"Here let me introduce you to me wonderful family. This is my wife Emily. The boy in the Howard shirt is Edward and the boy in the Utley shirt is Eric. The little girl with the Werth shirt is Jessica," Gabe told us with his hand pointing to each member of his family.

Edward gave each one of them a hug and then introduced me to them. I smiled and gave hugs to everyone also. I introduced my mother to everyone and Emily came to sit down with us and the children. We where going to give Gabe and Edward time to talk and get to know each other again.

"So how did you meet Edward?" Emily asked.

"We have class together. Also I am friends with his best friend Alice. She introduced the two of us when I moved to Forks."

"Gabe has mentioned her once or twice. She seems nice. Well I just want you to know that Edward is absolutely smitten with you. Ever since he has dated you, his letters have been more heart felt then before."

I smiled to myself thinking about how I have changed him. "Well he has changed me as much as I may have changed him. Edward has only spoken lovingly of Gabe and his family."

Emily was a truly lovely woman. She has the little girl on his lap and they where looking out at the field. The little boy with the Howard shirt came up to me and said, "Daddy says your step daddy is on the bad team."

Emily looked down at him, "Eddie, they are not the bad team, they are just not the Phillies," she corrected him.

"Oh," he said with bright eyes. "Which is your daddy?" he asked me again.

"He is going to be playing in the left outfield," I told him and pointed to where Phil was going to be standing.

"I know where left field is, that is where Ibanez plays," he told me with a very proud smile.

"Do you know where all of the Phillies play?" I asked him.

"Yes I do Bella," he told me with a smile. In the net moment the little boy was climbing on my lap to lay his little head on the wall and watch the game that was about to start.

Once the game started little Eddie told me everything I needed to know about the game. He was explaining everything to be even when I did not ask him. He would get annoyed when his mother and I would talk, but he would never say anything rude. Once we where done talking he would continue in telling me about the game. Emily called him and his brother to get some food around the 3rd inning.

"I think you have two boys with the name Edward who are in love with you," my mother joked.

"He is a cute little kid, he kinda looks like his uncle too," I told me mother.

"He really does love you baby," my mom said and kissed my forehead.

"He is like 5; I do not think he knows that love is."

"I meant your Edward sweetheart. He truly loves you. He has been watching you while he is talking to his brother. I am worried you two might to too serious. You are in high school, you should be shopping around."

"Mom aren't you telling me that I am more middle aged then teenaged."

My mother looked at me and smiled, "This is very true. I am glad that you found someone baby. It makes me so happy."

Before I could respond to my mother Eddie was walking down the small steps with two hot dogs in his hand, "Bella I got you a hot dog too!"

"Thank you Eddie that was very sweet of you," I told him. He handed me the hot dog and then climbed onto my lap.

"Eddie please get off poor Bella's lap, he legs must be dead by now."

"But Mommy she wants me to sit on her lap. We are friends, right Bella?" he said looking up at me with pitiful eyes. His eyes where the same color green as Edward, I could not tell him no.

"It is not a problem at all Emily, he is being sweet."

"Well if he gets too heavy or anything, just tell him to jump off."

"I think I will be fine."

The rest of the game was a lot of talking polite conversation. Eddie told me all about his school and friends. He also told me every single piece of information I would ever need to know about him. His brother Eric was very shy and stood by his father almost the whole game looking at Edward. Little Jessica was asleep by the 5th inning. Emily, Renee, and I talked for awhile about a whole lot of everything.

When the game was over it was time for everyone to go their separate ways. Edward gave me a kiss and told me he would see me later. My mother and I where going to try and find something to do. Phil was going to have to meet with his team for awhile after the game, because they lost.

"I will call you later," Edward told me after he gave me a kiss.

I smiled and nodded. Gabe came up to me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug, "I will take care of him, so not worry lovely Bella."

"I know, thanks," I said and I gave Gabe a hug back.

I said good bye to the rest of the family as they all left. My mother was still sitting in her spot waiting for me to be done.

"Shopping time my dear?" my mother asked me as I sat down next to her.

"Its like 5, aren't most places closed?"

"Sweetheart you are in the city, nothing closes until like 10. We have tons of time. Phil knows we are going to be out late."

"Sure Mom. Where are we going to go?"

My mother had a huge smile on her face. Life before Phil we got to do two big shopping trips every year. There was one to buy school clothes and then another to buy summer clothes. We did not have much money so there was not a lot of shopping. Since Phil, my mother has been more then happy to go shopping. She now has the money to do something she truly loves to do.

We left the stadium, hailed a cab, and went to one of the major shopping areas of the city. We went from store to store and bought more clothes then were needed. I was going to need another suitcase to bring all this stuff home. It was about 4 hours and 5 thousand dollars later we where back at the hotel. My mother went over to her room to tell Phil we where back and that her and I where going to watch some movie then she would be back to their room.

I was sitting on the little couch when she came back in; I left the door open for her. She sat down next to me and we turned on the TV. We found some chick flick and started to watch it.

About half way threw my mother shot up and grabbed her stomach.

"You OK?" I asked scared.

"Yeah, lil Phil is kicking," she told and me grabbed my hand and placed it where the baby was kicking.

To be totally honest the baby kicking scared and creped me out. I smiled at my mother and her face started to glow.

"Is being pregnant really that amazing?" I asked my mother.

"Yes it truly is dear. I remember when I was pregnant with you. I could not stop smiling. When you started to kick me I was freaking out. I slowly got use to it. I am a little worried about the new baby. I am so old I am worried that he is going to be sick."

"Mom, you are so young, you do not have to worry about the baby at all. If your doctor thought something was wrong, he would run a test."

"You are right baby," my mother said and wrapped her arms around me. We watched the rest of the movie then my mother went to her room.

It was now ten at night and I was not tiered. I had not heard from Edward all day and I was missing him a lot. I had my phone in my hand to try and call him but I decided against it. He is spending time with his brother. I should not interrupt that. I grabbed a book that I had brought since I knew I was going to be alone and started to read.

I must have fallen asleep in the couch. I woke up when I heard the door open in my hotel. I shot up from the couch and looked at the door in pure shock. Edward was standing in the door way. I rubbed my eyes to make sure that I was really seeing him. He has his crooked smile and the door was close.

"You look surprised Beauty."

"What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"Gabe gave me his car to take so that I can spend my nights with you. He knew that I did not want to be away from you for too long. Its midnight."

I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around him and started to kiss him. He carried me over to the bed, and we made love again, against my mother's orders.

The next five days was the same as the first day at been. My mother and I would go to the games when they played. When there was no game my mother and I would go sigh seeing around the city. One day we spent at the zoo and then took a ferry over to NJ to an aquarium. When I was there I only thought of Edward. My mother and I rented a car one day and went out to the Amish country. We had a lot of fun. I spent a lot of time telling her all about Edward and me. She was so happy that I had found someone. She also loved the locket that he had given me, which I only took off in the shower.

Edward and I where leaving early Sunday morning. That means that Saturday night Gabe was having Edward and me over for dinner. I was excited to get to know Gabe a little better. I did not get to talk to him much during the game because he and Edward where talking. That did not bother me at all; it actually made me really happy to see that. Edward came and picked me up from the hotel at 3. We where going to be eating dinner at 5. When we pulled up to Gabe's house it reminded me a lot like Charlie's house. It looked about the same size and set up.

When we walked in the door the three children came running at us. Eddie got to me first and gave me a huge hug. Eric waved at me but did not speak. Jess gave me a hug too, but then she went to find her mother.

"Bella, Bella will you come and play with us!" Eddie asked.

"Eddie why don't you let Bella meet with Mommy and me. Then after if Bella wants she can play with you," Gabe told his son as he came around the corner.

Eddie huffed but he nodded to his dad and ran off with his brother.

"Bella I think you have an effect on boys with the name Edward, my son has not stopped talking about you since the game."

I smiled, "He is a beautiful boy, and all of your children are wonderful."

"Thank you Bella lets go to the kitchen and help Emily with dinner."

We followed the hallway and it lead right into the kitchen. To the right was a den area and to the left was a dinning room with a large table already set up for diner.

"Bella I am so glad to see you," Emily said as she moved over from the stove to give me a hug.

I hugged her back and said, "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing Bella, you are our guest," Emily said and was back at the stove.

"Bella why don't I show you around Emily's garden while she finishes up on dinner," Gabe said and walked to the back door.

"OK."

Gabe led me to the back yard and it was wonderful. Emily had to be a stay at home mother to make her back yard look like this. There were flowers all over the house. There where all kinds of trees and bushes all over. They had a little fountain in the back and it had fish in there.

"Bella come sit over here I wanna talk to you," Gabe said and signed over by the fountain where I saw a bench.

I sat down and waited for Gabe to come and sit next to me. I saw Edward and Emily in the kitchen talking and laughing.

"Thank you Bella."

I moved my gaze from Edward in the window over to his brother, "For what?"

"For making my brother a human again. Something that you do not know is that I do talk to my mother, a lot. She knows all about me, but my father doesn't. She has been really worried about Edward. Then she noticed one day that he was different. She noticed that he was happier and was not as mean to her. Now I do not blame my brother for hating our parents, they both have been cruel, but she was surprised by his actions. Then she met you that day and she understood why. You made him a better person. So thank you."

I blushed. I was not expecting that. I could not believe that Gabe talked to Elizabeth. "Your welcome," was all I could say.

"Ready to eat?"

"Yes it smelled wonderful inside."

We both walked into the house and proceed to have a wonderful evening together. Dinner was wonderful. Emily made spaghetti from scratch and it was wonderful. After dinner Edward and I helped clean up dinner. After dinner we all played a game with the children, Eddie was on my team. When the clock stuck 8 it was time for us to go home. It was the children's bed time. Gabe drove us back to the hotel. I thanked him again for everything and he did the same to me. I went up stairs with out Edward so that he could talk to his brother a little longer alone. Edward was up in the room a half an hour later. We went over to see my mom and Phil. We where going to be leaving at 5 in the morning so I wanted to say good night to them and spend some time with them before we left.

My mother was crying when it was time for us to go back to our room.

"Mom it is fine. We will be out in the summer to see you. I will be there for the birth of my baby brother."

"OK. Good Bella. I miss you so much when you are gone."

"I know Mom," I said and gave her a last hug. "I love you Mom. I will call you when I land, OK."

"OK Bella Baby. I love you too. I will talk to you tomorrow. Do not worry about checking out, we will do that when we leave tomorrow."

Well all said good bye and good night to one another and Edward and I went back to our room. We spent awhile cleaning up and packing all of our stuff. Edward made fun of the fact that I did have to buy another suitcase from all of the shopping.

"You just wait till I tell Alice. She is going to be so made that you did all of this shopping without her."

"I can not tell my mother no. She is pregnant. If I did she would start crying in the store and I did not want to deal with that."

We both started to laugh and lay down in bed. We where only going to be able to get three hours of sleep before we had to leave and get a cab to take us to the airport.

We boarded out plane at 6:30, right on time. I was so tiered. As soon as I was in my seat I passed out. I slept for most of the flight. When I finally woke up I saw Edward looking out the window.

"See home yet?" I asked.

"Almost. Feel better with your rest?"

"Yes. Did you sleep?"

"Yeah for a little. You know I talked to you mother alone. She told me that if I heat you, she was going to kill me."

I laughter and snuggled into Edward's side. We sat in silence the rest of the plane ride. When we landed it was about noon. Edward helped me get my bags and we went to go and get the car. It took us awhile to get back to Charlie's. It was after three when we got back to Forks.

Edward helped me get into my house with me stuff. As soon as my father heard the door he came running to see me.

"BELLS! I missed you." He told me and gave me a hug. This was so not how Charlie reacts to anything.

"Seth help Edward take Bella's thins upstairs. We need to talk to her," my father said as he led me into the living room. I looked up at him with skeptical eyes. I had a feeling this was no going to be good.

Sue was in the living room on her rocking chair knitting. She came over and gave me a hug. Leah was already gone, I wish I had said bye to her. My father sat down on his chair by Sue and I sat on the couch. Edward and Seth came in a moment later.

"So I know you told me to drop this, but I couldn't. You are my baby girl Bells and I could not let what Jake did to you rest. So I did a little snooping. I talked to Alice's father, Dr. Cullen. He had told me that he has had a few female rape victims come in. He could not tell me anything more. So I worked out a deal with the judge so that I could see the files so I could get names of the girls who have had the same thing happen. There are three other girls who have been attacked by Jacob. They are willing to go to court."

I looked at my father with disbelief in my eyes. I could not believe that he had done this. I did not want to deal with this. Then it clicked in my head, there are three other girls. That makes a total of four. Even though I did not report it I have Sue and Seth to testify. Maybe Jake would get to pay for what he did. But then everyone at school would know what happened. That would be embarrassing.

"Would you arrest Jake?"

"No. I know you feared that and I would have one of the other guys do it. I would be present though."

"There is enough evidence to make a case?"

"Yes Bella. I would not make you go threw this unless I knew we could win. We have been looking for a good lawyer to take this, for all the girls to use."

"I will talk to my father," Edward finally spoke up. Edward's father was one of the best in the area. He would be able to win the case for us.

"As long as all of the other girls are in on this and we have enough evidence that we should be able to win…I am in too," I said with a tear trailing down my face.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and I cried lightly into his shoulder.

"Shhhh, Beauty do not worry. My father comes home tomorrow. We will have a big dinner with him and my mother and ask him to take the case. He will do it for you, I promise."

"OK," I muttered into his shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: OK so I am officially done school until September so I am going to be making a lot more regular post! Horary! So not it is time to finally meet Edward's father. Hope everyone is enjoying the story.**

**P.S.-Check out the band Adakane. They are really good and the lead singer is super cute!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were in the car on the way to school. I realized how much I had missed all of my friends. It has been over a week since I had seen any of them. While I was away in Philadelphia I had gotten all of them silly little present. Emmett I had gotten a statue of Rocky. For Jasper was a book mark with all of the presidents in order. Rose I had gotten a postcard of a painting that the art museum had that looked identical to her. Alice got the world's most tacky key chain I could find for her. Edward has laughed at all of the presents but liked the Rocky one the most, a close second was the keychain.

When we pulled into the parking lot everyone was there and it was not raining so they where all standing over at their cars. I was expecting them to have big smiling faces but all of their faces where grim and sad looking. I looked at Edward and he did not look back at me. Well this was not a good thing. I jumped out of the car when we stopped with my bag in hand and looked at everyone. Alice was the first, like always.

"Why did you not tell me Bella?"

"I told you I was going to be gone for spring break, to see my mom. Look I got everyone presents from Philadelphia!"

"That's not what I am talking about Bella," Alice said this time a little annoyed.

I looked over at Rose. She was always the most direct. I saw Edward talking to the boys who did not seem like they wanted to be apart of the conversation.

"Jacob," Rose said in one word.

It all hit me. That is why Charlie was not there this morning. He was off with the rest of the police force taking Jacob into custody. Someone's parents must have heard this and the word was spreading like wild fire. I looked at Alice and she gave me a half smile.

"I would never have said anything."

"It's not that Alice. I just did not want to relive any of it. It has been bad enough that I told Edward and my family."

Rose came over and just gave me a hug. This was not how she normally reacted to these kinds of things so I figured this was something that touched home. I hugged her back and Alice came over to join. She has a few tears trailing down her face.

"Hey, no crying! I got presents for everyone. Boys come over here it is present time."

I gave everyone their silly and stupid present and all of them loved it, or at least acted it. Emmett was a little to happy about his and kept on humming, "Eye of the Tiger," all day long. He would also make the Rocky pose whenever he could.

"Thanks a lot Bella, now I have to deal with that," Rose joked pointed at Emmett who was jumping around like he just knocked someone out.

We all laughed at Emmett acting like a child and went into class. Edward wanted to keep close to me just because he was worried if all of our friends knew that meant most of the school knew. The bad thing about living in a small town was that everyone knew everything about everyone.

Well Edward was right to worry. When Alice and I sat down for homeroom everyone was looking at me. I could hear their light whispers. They al had different versions of the story and what had happened to Jacob Black. Today was officially going to suck.

I got threw the first two periods of school with out anyone bothering me. Finally someone had the balls to come up and ask me.

"Hi Bella, I am Jessica we have Algebra together I was thinking if you didn't mind we could walk together."

I looked at her with a skeptical glance. "OK," I finally told her.

"Good. I have wanted to talk to you for weeks now. You just always have some one with you and I would hate be to that rude person that butts into a conversation uninvited. So Bella how do you like Forks."

"It is nice, very different. Have you lived here your whole life?"

"Oh yes. So Bella is it true, all of these Jacob Black stories?"

"Wow, you do not waste time, do ya?"

"I am sorry. We only have a short amount of time till the bell rings."

"Well I am sorry but I can not tell you anything since it is not officially an open case. I would just believe what you hear on the news and read in the papers."

"Oh," she said not hiding her disappointment.

When I got into class I sat at my seat by Jasper. I gave him a smile and he leaned over to talk to me.

"Are you sure you are OK with this Bella? I mean today must be really rough on you. This school is buzzing with all kinds of crazy emotions about this and you seem to be very cool."

I looked Jasper dead in the face, "If I was not acting so cool, I would break down right now Jasper. Let's just leave it at that. Alice did not let AT ALL this morning with that."

Jasper leaned over and hugged me, "I am here if you need me. And I know about Alice, you know how over the top she can be. That is just her. You are her best friend and she is really worried."

"Thanks Jasper, you are a wonderful friend," I said before I pulled away.

The phone in the classroom rung. Our teacher went over to answer it before it had time to ring a third time. He talked on it for a moment, and then he looked at me. He said something more, nodded, and hung it up.

"Swan, office. Take off of your stuff with you; you're done for the day."

I looked over at Jasper with a concerned face. He smiled and assured me he would talk to Edward immediately. I was not far from the office so it did not take too long. I saw a few students hanging around outside of the office. They where all looking in the giant glass windows. When I got to the door I could see what they where looking at. I saw my father looking stern and in uniform. There was also two other officers with him. I guess I am going to identify Jacob or something like that.

When I walked in I went to the desk acting like I did not know what was going on.

"My name is Isabella Swan and I was called out of my algebra class," I said to the secretary. I heard my father try and stifle a laugh. He knew I would act professional since he was in uniform and working.

"Yes Miss Swan, this is Chief Swan of the police force he is going to take you down to head the station and ask you some questions about your incident."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Cope," I said and turned to face my father.

"Chief Swan," I said and stuck my hand out to shake his.

He just smiled and said, "Come on Bells we have some work to do."

I followed him out of the school and into his police cruiser. We were on our way down to the station.

"So everyone knows," I told my father.

"I figured so. We tried to be discreet this morning, but Jake's mom did not take this well. She freaked out yelling and screaming. I had told Billy what to expect a few days before. I guess they did not think it would come to this. The rest of the girls are down at the station. They are all from the reservation."

"OK." That was all that was said for the rest of the ride.

When we got into the station I was taken into a room with three other girls. They all looked very similar, since they are from the reservation. They all had tan skin and black silky hair. They only difference between them was the length of their hair. The oldest looking girl had a short pixie cut. The next girl had long hair like mine. The last girl, who looked really young had shoulder length hair.

"Hi I am Bella," I took the initiative.

The girl with short hair spoke first, "Hi, I am Mel. Next to me is Gina. On the end is my sister Megan."

"It is nice to meet you all. I wish it was under better circumstances."

"So do we. You were the first victim, you know that?" Mel asked me.

"No I did not know that," I admitted.

"Well the common factor between the three of us is that when he would beat us he told us it was all your fault that he was doing this."

I saw poor little Megan burst into tears. I started to cry lightly too.

"How old are you Megan?" I asked her.

"I just turned fifteen three days ago," she told be once her sobs stopped.

When I heard her age I was automatically sick. I ran out of the room with my hand over my mouth. I found the closest sink and threw up into it. I could not stop. I kept on thinking about what Mel had told me. What happened to these poor girls was my fault. It was my fault because of what had happened between Jacob and me.

I felt a hand on my back. I peeked over and saw my father standing there. He did not say anything. He pulled my hair out of my way so I did not get anything in it. After about ten minutes I was done. I coughed and spit a few more times into the sink. I looked around and noticed I saw in their break room. It was cleared out thankfully. I think I grossed out anyone who was eating.

"You OK Bella?"

"That girl is fifteen. She must have been fourteen when Jacob did it, her face looks like it has healed from a beating."

"Yes Bella. She was the last victim, and the most emotional."

"What have I done?" I asked my father looking into his eyes.

"This is not your fault Bella. Jacob is an adult and knows how to act. The fact that he is using you as a escape goat is not fair to anyone."

"If I had told you after it happened then these girls would not have had to go threw this," I told him and started to cry.

My father wrapped his big arms around me and held me till I was done. I felt like I was five years old all over again, crying into daddy's arms. After another ten minutes I whimpered myself calm. My father was not good with emotion, especially negative one, so he did not know what to do.

"OK well we have a lot of paper work to do. Then we have to get your statement. Also you are going to have to point out Jake in a line up."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"I also had to call Renee."

"WHAT!" I screamed. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? SHE IS GOIN TO SPAZ!"

"Yeah you have to call her. By law I have to tell your legal guardian. Since we have split custody I have to call both of the parents. She is on her way here."

"Oh god really?"

"Yeah, sorry Bells. Sue is here for emotional support. Plus she has to give her statement. After we get both of your you can see her. Seth should be here soon too for his story. Dr. Cullen has also given his for the three other girls. Their parents have also given their side. All of the girls are each giving their stories now. So I need you to just sit here and relax till we call you, OK?"

"OK," I told my father.

For the next four hours I was questions and filling out paper work. I was giving statements and pointing out who Jacob was. I was emotionally tiered and wanted to go home. I also wanted to see Edward I had missed him so much. I had to find the name of the psychologist that I had talked to about the rape afterwards they would have to give statements also. By the time five rolled around I was finally done.

Sue drove Seth and I home. I saw Edward's car sitting in my driveway when we pulled up. I was so happy to see him there. When Edward saw our car roll up he slowly got out of his. He walked over to where I was sitting and opened the door for me. I climbed out and wrapped my arms around him. He made me feel safe and secure.

"We have to hurry up. Dinner will be at 6:30."

I nodded and we walked into the house. I had Seth get Edward up to date on everything while I dressed. I wanted to look nice since I was trying to get a lawyer tonight. I finally decided on a kaki colored skirt with a blue knit top. I pulled my hair up into a fancy looking up do and used a little bit of make up. I was down the steps by 5:45.

I said good bye to everyone and was out the door. The car ride was silent. When we got to Edward's he went upstairs to change. I was left in the living room with his mother, alone.

"How are you Bella?" she asked nicely. I saw that her face looked clean today. It must have bee a good week for her, no busies healing.

"I am OK. How are your Mrs. Masen?"

"Please call me Beth. I am doing well. How was your trip to see your mother with Edward, nice?"

"Yes Beth very much so. My mother loves your son very much."

"She must have good taste," she said with a proud smile. Then she added, "Did she like my other son?" in a hushed tone.

I smiled at her and nodded, "Yes, very much so."

She beamed with pride. She must have been lost in her own thoughts because she was quite after that. Edward came down the steps a moment later. He looked very nice. He had matched me with a pair of pants the same color and a blue shirt almost the same tone as mine.

I heard the garage door open and I started to freak out. I had very met Edward Senior and I did not know what to think of the man. I had seen his picture, but that was all. Elizabeth got up out of her seat and went to stand by where he would be entering. Edward sat up straight and placed his hand on top of mine, on his lap. I thought this must be a sign of male dominance to his father, showing him that he controlled me.

The door opened and I saw the blond haired man walk in. I froze when I saw him. He was the meanest looking man I could imagine. His face had hard lines due to age. His eyes where a bright color but completely lifeless. He was tall and broad which made him look even scarier.

"Hello Honey," Elizabeth said kissing him on the cheek and taking his jacket. "Eddie and his girlfriend Isabella are in the other room. Remember we had invited her over for dinner to honor your return home."

"Yes, I remember woman," Edward grumbled. He walked over to us and we both stood up. Eddie (as he will be called for this part) extended his hand for his father to shake. Then I held my hand out too.

He gave me a good hard shake then turned to his son and said, "A bit plane isn't she?"

I was immediately insulted by a man I had never meet before. I was fuming. Then I remember that I had to be nice and submissive.

"I find her beautiful father."

"Well I think she is plane. Lets go to the kitchen for dinner. I have some good news for us," he said and turned to leave.

I went to follow but Eddie held me back. "I go first. Also when my father says more horrible things just go along with it. I am sorry but this will be the best way to get him to be your lawyer. Please do not be upset with me that I do not react better to defend you," he said and kissed my forehead.

"I understand," I told him and let him lead the way.

We ate in the same dinner room that Eddie and I had eaten on Valentines Day. Edward sat at the head of the table like the man should. Elizabeth to his right and Edward to his left. I sat next to Eddie.

"Father Isabella and I would love to ask a favor of you." Eddie said.

"You can ask away when I am done with my good news. I got a phone call today about a case. The case is local so I will be spending a lot of time at home for awhile now."

Well that is a little odd I though.

"A Mr. Black called me asking if I would defend his son on rape charges. I asked him about the case and agreed."

I had to hold onto the table to make sure that I did not fall over."

"Father!" Eddie screamed. "You can not take that case!"

Edward stood up and asked in a booming voice, "Why the Hell NOT!"

"Because that case is dealing with Bella. We where going to be asking you to be her lawyer along with the other three girls. They where raped by the boy!" Eddie screamed and stood up to match his father.

"Allegedly raped. Plus I do not think the girls have a case. They where all asking for it, especially you Bella," he told me looking into my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Laying on the bed naked and NOT expecting to get fucks. Christ woman you might as well have it tattooed across your body that you want some."

I was crying now. This man was truly the horrible person that Eddie had told me about.

"DO NOT SPEAK TO BELLA THAT WAY!" Edward growled at his father. I looked over and saw Elizabeth crying.

"YOU ARE MY SON AND I WILL SPEAK TO YOU AND YOUR WHORE ANY WAY I WANT!" Edward screamed.

In the next two seconds a lot happened. First Edward and flipped the table to be on top of Eddie and I. Since I was sitting I got must of the force, I had moved so it did not hit me too hard. Next I saw Eddie lung at his father. Then I saw then fighting on the floor. Eddie was much smaller then his father but I think he was stronger. Edward only looked broad but I did not think he was strong.

I ran over to Elizabeth to pull her back. She should not get in the middle of this. We hard the men yelling and cursing at each other. Finally Eddie was straddled on top of his father pounding him in the face. I looked down and saw Edward's face covered in blood. Now was the time for Eddie and I to leave.

I ran over and placed my arms around the back of my Edward. He looked behind him to see me standing there pleading with my eyes, let's go. He nodded his head once and then stood up. Edward's father did not move from the ground. He was hurt badly. I grabbed Edward's bloody hand and we went to the front door.

"Mr. Masen, I know what happened to me and those girls know what happened to them. We where raped by a boy who thought he could have whatever he wanted. We are going to win this case and we are going to do it with out the help of trash like you. I hope that Elizabeth gets the smarts and finally decides to leave your sorry excuse of a human. I hope you go to hell and ROT," I told him and opened the door to leave, then I added, "And I am not a whore, nor was I every asking for it," then I was out the door.

I walked down Edward's dive way and I started to walk to my house. Edward followed behind me. He did not try to get his car. We both had to calm down. It was only a five mile walk between the two houses. About half way home I had called my father and asked him to pick us up. He did.

The car ride to my house was silent. We did not know what to say. My father saw Edward was covered in blood but did not ask about it. I had food on my clothing from when the table was flipped over. When we got to the house my father said, "Edward go and shower, ask Seth for some clothes. Bella Renee is here and she wants to talk."

We both nodded our heads. I saw my mother and Sue sitting and talking on the couch. I was suddenly thankful that my parents had a good divorce so that this would be able to be handled easily. My mother and Sue both gasped when they saw Edward walk by and go upstairs. I entered the room with food on my shirt.

"Bella what happened?" my mother asked.

"Edward's father is not taking my case; he is going to defend Jacob instead."

Sue and my mother both gasped. I am pretty sure the Sue had my mother all up to date. I finally saw my father come in the house and go right up stairs. I could not what my father was feeling. He looked mad but he acted calm.

"So do we know any other lawyers out there?" I asked them.

"No. Maybe we can ask Dr. Cullen. He may know people because of his job. We will call him in the morning."

I heard the shower stop. I head the door open and Edward walk over to Seth's room. Then there was a lot of talking. I looked over at Sue and my mother. They both had scared looks on their faces.

"Bella please tell us the whole story," my mother said grabbing my hand.

I sat down with them and retold the story, much like what Edward was doing with my father and Seth. After a few minutes I was done. I just felt void. I just wanted to be with Edward. I wanted to climb under the covers with him and just let things be.

I heard Charlie walking down the steps. We all looked over at him. Sue called out to him, "Charlie please come here. We need to talk about all of this. Our lives are slowly freaking out. I have to remain calm for the babies so please just come and sit down."

By the way, Sue is having twins. Charlie turned and looked at her. "I will e back later. I have some business to attend to. Renee please stay here tonight."

"Mom you can have my room," I told her. The three of us watched Charlie was out the door and to we heard his car roar to life.

Seth and Edward both come down the steps after that.

"He OK?" I asked them.

They both shook their head no. I reached into my purse and handed Edward my keys, "Go get my father before he does something stupid."

"OK."

The rest of the night was long. Sue made us all some food. By the time it was ten every one was tiered. Edward and Charlie were still not back. Sue and my mother went up to bed. Seth hung out with me in the living room.

"How are you doing?"

"I am surviving."

"I am sorry this has gotten to messy."

"Yeah me too Seth, but thanks. It has to slow down soon."

After about another hour I finally heard the front door open. I looked over and saw Charlie and Edward walking in together. They both had long and drawn faces. Seth left the living room. I sat on the couch and waited for Edward, Charlie went up the steps.

"What happened?"

"Well lets just say that my father never wants to see another Swan again," he told me as he sat down next to my and wrapped his arms around me.

"Did Charlie freak out and hurt him?"

"No. When we got there my mother was cleaned up. Edward was fuming. My mother already had two black eyes. I let myself in and immediately my father started yelling and screaming. We almost got into it again. Charlie stopped us. Then he and my father got into a screaming match. Your father then started to talk to my mother about pressing charges for the abuse. We finally left. Charlie was so mad he could not come home. I followed him to the park where he just sat in his car. I tried to go talk to him twice but he ignored me. Now we are home."

"I am sorry about all of this Edward. This was not how anything should have turned out. I just wish none of this had ever happened. I wish I was just back home in Phoenix. Then things would be back to the way they where."

Edward turned me abruptly and made me look in his eyes, "Hey, listen to me. I am glad that you came here. You are the best thing to ever happen in my life. I do not care what else has ever happens as long as I have you Beauty, do you heard me?"

I nodded. Edward laid down on the couch and I laid on his chest. We slowly drifted to sleep. I wished that things would clear up and get better in my life, this was simply not fair.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So all hell has broken loose! That means that things can only get better for the love birds, right? Well I guess we will see. Oh I also want everyone to know the only thing I know about trials and all is from Law and Order, so if it is wrong or something I am sorry. Please let me know so I can try and fix it. Well thanks for readings and I hope all are enjoying it.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So it was three days after the huge blow up. Edward's mother had finally kicked out his father. She told him that if he tries anything funny she will call the cops. Apparently, after each beating she would go to the hospital so everything was documented. Edward and Elizabeth are moving into a smaller home and Edward senior was going to pay for everything. Then they are going to get a divorce. Edward's father has become very complainant when he is being threatened with jail time.

Things at school have finally calmed down. The buzz about me was slowing down because it turns out that one of our classmates, Victoria, is pregnant. Everyone now wants to know if this is true, and if it is, is James that father, or someone else. Also there is something about a freshmen getting caught with all kids of drugs in his locker, so I am old news.

We finally found a lawyer who was more then happy to take our case. He specialized in rape cases. He told us with all of the evidence from all fours of us girls we had a very strong case. The only real problem was me. Since I did not go to the hospital after the rape, my case is a little more flimsy then the other girls. The lawyer was starting to work on the questions with us. Since Forks is such a low crime area the trial was going to be in two weeks.

Charlie was not the same since the night he had a break down. He has been very quite and sulky. Sue and I are both worried about him. We decide that we are going to do a big ocean fishing trip this weekend to try and help him. I knew this was going to happen if we did this. I do not think my father realized how upset he was going to be about facing his best friend at court. It was finally starting to sink in.

The positive is that Charlie truly likes Edward now. He was able to see how much Edward loved me. He also saw that Edward would defy his family to defend me and my honor. Also Charlie had gained a lot of respect from Edward when Edward had followed him later that night.

I was sitting in algebra with Jasper while mentally reviewing all of these things. I has felt like weeks vs. days that everything has happened. My logic was that things are going to get better. I have to think positively about these kinds of things. The bell rang and I was out of my seat.

"How are things with the new lawyer going?" Jasper asked me.

"Really good. Can you thank Emmett's parents for getting him in contact with me? He is so sweet and loving about the situation."

"No problem. Mrs. McCarty's coworker's daughter when threw the same thing a few years ago. Mr. Marcus was able to put the bastard in jail with what seemed like no evidence. He is a good man and very fair about his prices."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Thanks again," I said to Jasper and give him a hug. He was not much for physical contact with anyone but Alice. He give me a small hug back. We turned down the hall and we talked while I was on my way to history. I saw Rose standing out front of the door. She was freaking out because our big project was due in two weeks and we still had not gotten to taking the picture. Jasper said hi to Rose and then waved to us both and left.

"Bella could you go down to the drama room and get the outfits for the picture. I want to take the today. James, Aro, and I will meet you down by the art department."

I nodded and turned on my heels to go in the right direction. I was hoping I could see Edward by his class before the last bell rang. I forgot what class Edward had now. I think it is gym was Alice but I was not sure. I decided to take the long route by the gym to see if I saw him. I got lucky and I saw him about to enter the locker room when I come around the corner.

"Edward," I called out before he was able to go into the locker room.

He stopped mid-pull and looked over in my direction. I saw a smile spread across his face. We normally did not see each other till lunch during the day. "What are you doing over here?"

"I have to go to the drama department to get the outfits for our picture. We are taking it today. I think that it is driving Rose nuts that we are not done yet," when I said the last word I heard the last bell ring. I looked down the hall and saw the last two people run into class.

Edward got a wicked little smile across his face and pulled me into the little out cove that held the fire extinguisher. Before I was able to count to three I was against a wall and his face was covering mine with kisses. Since Edward and I came back from Philadelphia we had not had any time to be physical. It was killing back of us. I felt one of Edward's strong hands hold the back of my head. The other hand was roaming across my body. I was in the middle of school letting my boyfriend feel me up, and I was beyond turned on.

We stood there for god only knows how long kissing each other. I had my hands locked in Edward's hair when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over Edward's shoulder and saw Alice. I have her a dirty look.

"I am sorry to interrupt but out gym teacher is looking for you Edward," Alice told us in her sweet little voice.

Edward growled but released me. I have to remember to kill Alice later on. Edward gave me one last kiss and then turned to go into the locker room.

"Sorry," Alice said and walked away.

"It's fine. I do not want him in trouble. I will see you at lunch," I told her and started to walk to the drama department.

I was there in a few minutes and the door was unlocked. I looked at my watched and saw the class has been in session for ten minutes now. Rose was going to kill me. I went over and found the while dress that I would be wearing. When I turned around to get James's outfit, I saw him standing there.

"Hey, did Rose send you over here?"

"Yeah she was concerned," he told me in a weird voice.

"OK. Well here take yours and we will go over to meet Rose and Aro."

"Aren't you going to ask me about Victoria?"

"It is none of my business James."

"Well it is true."

This was getting weird, "Congratulations then. Come one lets go," I said trying to walk around James but he was blocking the door.

"I was getting ready to dump her you know. Then she sprung this on me so now I am stuck with her."

"James this is none of my business."

"Oh, well Bella it is. You see I have started to develop feeling for you," he said to me and rubbed his hand along my cheek.

"James please do not touch me."

"But Bella if Jacob and Edward can have you, I want you too."

"James do not do this. I am warning you."

"Shut up you slut. Come here and give me what you have given those little boys," he told me as he grabbed me by the waist. I started to scream and James covered my mouth.

I was not going to be a victim again. This was not going to happen to me twice, I would not let it. I was determined. I mustered up all of my strength and bit down on James's fingers. He screamed and hit me in the face. I stumbled back, but was able to keep my balance. I immediately kicked my leg out and my foot made contact between James's legs and hit him in the nuts. James went down and I ran past him. My nose was bleeding from the hit it took so I ran to the nurse.

"What happened to you?" the little old nurse asked me.

"James Smith attacked me in the drama department closet. I kicked him in the nuts and he went down."

The little old lady ran to the phone and must have called school security. When the she was off the phone she came over to me to help with my bloody nose. I let the lady work on my face as I thought about how proud of myself I was. I did not buckle under the pressure like I had with Jacob. I was able to protect myself. I was strong.

"I got the bleeding to stop, but you are going to have a black eye for a few days. You are going to have to go to the office now; the principal is going to want to talk to you."

I got off the table and took the ice pack the women gave me. I left the little office and walked three doors down to the main office. I saw James sitting at a chair in the office. His head was in his hands and he did not look happy. The secretary looked up and saw me. She called the principal and I was called back to see him immediately. I did not have to sit with James, thank god.

"Miss Swan, you have made quite a name for yourself here haven't you," Mr. Goody told me.

"I am not sure what you mean?"

"Well you have linked yourself with the school's most popular students, are dating the school's most eligible bachelor, have a court case going, and now another student has attacked you. Everyone seems to know who you are."

"Yes, that is all true."

"Well tell me what happened with James."

I retold my story to Mr. Goody who listened very carefully. I told him about meeting Edward just so I could not get in trouble with that later. When I was done he said, "I am very sorry that happened to you Miss Swan. James will be dealt with properly."

I nodded and got up from my seat. Lunch was half way over when I was done. I went into the lunch room and right into line to get something to eat. Yet again word had spread like wild fire because I heard my name being talked about again, just when everyone had left me alone.

I sat down with Edward and everyone else. Edward just wrapped his arms around me. "I am fine Edward. I was able to protect myself, I feel good."

"I wish I was there to help you."

"It is fine Edward. You can not be there for me every moment of every day."

We ate our lunch and tried to talk about other things. I looked over at James's table and they where all looking at me. I was getting the death state from Victoria and Tanya. Well the rest of today was going to be fun. Time for biology.

Edward walked with his arm around me and growled at anyone who looked at me or said my name. "It is fine Edward. We are in high school; it is our job to talk about gossip."

"I do not want people talking about you."

"Well I thank you Edward, but I seem to attack attention, even though I do not want it."

During biology I would hear Tanya talking about me to her lab partner. She was telling him all kinds of nasty and vile things. I hope someone else causes the gossip tomorrow. I hate being the focus of everyone's world. Edward was holding my hand during class but I was not paying attention.

When class was over Edward insisted on walking me to gym. I let it happen just to please him. He gave me a soft kiss and let me enter the gym. We where not playing volley ball in gym. I saw that the locker room was almost cleared out. I tried to rush and get dressed but that did not work.

I heard the locker room door open and I saw two red heads walk in. Great, my bad day just got worse. I was close to the door that leads to the gym. My plan was to just act like I did not see them walk in and just leave. I stood up and took two steps to the door. Tanya was a little quicker and blocked my exit. Well I guess I was going to deal with this.

"Where you going, Whore?" Tanya sneered.

"Class," I said in a cocky tone.

"No you are not. We are going to have a talk," Victoria said.

I looked over in her direction and she had gotten close. "I have nothing to say to either one of you."

"Well I think you do. I heard that you made up his lie about James coming on to you and then you hit him in the nuts."

"There are no lies there Victoria."

"See I know that is because James and I had both talked about how plain you are."

"That's funny because James was telling me how he was planning on leaving you, until you got knocked up. He then told me how he is stuck with you."

"LIES!" Victoria screamed.

"You wish they where lies," I shot back. Tanya started to look nervous. They both knew they could not get into a fight.

"You just wait Bella. I am going to find you outside of school one day. When that happens you are going to be in a cast again," Victoria sneered and she retreated, Tanya with her.

I let out a long sign and went into gym. It was long and annoying. I got in trouble for being late. Emmett was on my team so he did all of the work for me. He had seen what happened when I play sports, he did not want to get hurt again. Emmett was so good at sports so he did not mind playing for me.

After gym Edward drove me over to the court house so that I could meet with the lawyer. We where going over possible questions again. He was grilling me to make sure that I did not crack. He told me that Jake's lawyer was going to play on the fact that we where already heading to having sex and Jake just got his signals cross. He knew that it was modifying for me to be talking about something like this with him. He told me to not think about it. That the more I think about all of the people sitting there looking at me the harder to would be.

By 5 we where done. Edward took me home and decided to have dinner with us. Charlie was acting a little better which made everyone happy. Sue was so excited when Charlie made one of his bad jokes.

"Edward, when are you and your mother moving into the new place?"

"Over the weekend Sir. It is just two streets away from you guys."

"Very nice. Did Bella tell you what her and Sue are doing for me?"

"Yes ocean fishing."

"They seem to think that I am depressed so they are going to suck it up and let Seth and I enjoy a good day of fishing."

Seth chimed in, "I think Sue and Bella are going to just sun bath on the boat."

"Seth I told you I burn, not tan," I joked to him.

"Oh Bella I forgot to tell you Leah is going to be home soon. Her semester is done next week," Sue interjected.

"Great Sue. It is nice having Sue share the bathroom with me. At least that why I can win the keeping the toilet seat down battle."

Charlie started to bellow out laughter. It was not that funny of a joke, but if it made him laugh like that, I would tell it every day. When dinner was over Seth and Edward offered to do the dishes. I sat in the kitchen with them while they cleaned up dinner. I heard Sue and my dad talking about getting someone to work on the basement for Seth. Sue's brother was a contractor and was willing to do the job for real cheap.

After dinner was cleaned up we all watched TV together for a little bit. Edward, Seth, and I had our homework out while we watched TV. By ten it was time for Edward to go home. I did not want him to leave. I wanted to spend some time alone. It seemed like it was never going to happen. He gave me a kiss on my cheek and slipped a note into my hand as he walked out the door. I slipped it into my pocket and told everyone good night.

I went into my room and closed the door before I reached into my pocket for the note. It read:

_Meet me in the woods by your house when Charlie goes to bed._

I smiled. I went over to my window to see if I could sneak out it. And I could. I would be able to sneak out on the little roof and climb down the drain. Since I was light I would not break it. I would bring my house key with me just incase I could not climb back up it. I kept on working on my homework while I waited for Charlie to go to bed.

There was a knock on my door and my dad peeked his head in, "Hey Bells I am going to bed."

"OK good night dad. I am glad you are going back to your normal self."

"Yeah me too. See you in the morning," he said and closed my door. I ran to my closet to get changed. If I was meeting Edward in secret, I was going to look hot. I put on a cute almost see threw white tank, with no bra on, and a cute jean skirt. I put on a pair of my flip flops and waited to hear Charlie's snores. Finally the sound of sleep filled the house.

I went over to my window and opened the screen up. I closed it so that it would not look noticeable to someone who drove by. I walked over to the end of the roof and slowly lowered myself down the drain. It was sturdy and I slowly climbed down. I was getting more and more excited as I got closer and closer to the ground. Finally my foot hit the ground. I brushed myself off making sure that I did not look a mess. It's a full moon out so I can actually see.

I made my way over to the woods. There was a little path that took you all over Forks. I found the path and slowly made my way along the path making sure not to trip over any roots or large sticks. I saw the light glow of orange ahead and I slowly made my way to that. It must be Edward. I heard a stick snap behind me and I quickly looked back. I saw nothing. So I continued to advance forward. I heard footsteps and I looked around again. Nothing.

When I took my next step forward I felt someone grab me from behind. I let out a scream. I was spun around and I felt lips press against mine. I knew who it was immediately. I knew how Edward's lips felt on mine. I wrapped my arms around him and jumped up to wrap my legs around him also. We where immediately picking up where we left off earlier.

Edward carried me over to where the orange light was coming from. I looked up and saw that Edward had set up a whole bunch of candles and I blanket in a small clearing. I moved my kisses from his lips to his neck. Edward let out a light moan and I felt him place me on the blanket. My kisses never stopped as Edward hovered above me and slowly started to pull at my shirt to take it off.

"Do you know how sexy you look right now?" he asked me in a deep voice.

"That was my plan," I said in the best vixen voice I could.

Edward finally hot the shirt off and immediately went for my chest. I loved to feel his hot mouth all over my tits. He was softly kissing and licking. I reached my hand down to his pants and started to lightly rub his bulge that was growing in his pants. I herd him growl into my chest. Edward took his one hand that was holding my right breast and snaked it down to the bottom of my short skirt. I felt him move his hand up. To his surprise, I had no underwear on.

Edward immediately dipped two fingers inside of me and I let out a soft moan. I started to increase the speed of my hand. Edward took my one breast in his mouth and softly bit my nipple. I let out a pleasurable moan. Edward could not control himself anymore.

He pulled up my skirt so it was bunched around my stomach. He had ripped off his shirt and his jeans now, also not wearing any underwear. I guess we both has the same thing in mind. Slowly Edward positioned himself overtop of me. I pulled his face down so he could continue to kiss me. Slowly Edward pushed his hard cock into me. I let out a moan the same time Edward did.

"I love how you feel," he whispered into my ear and slowly started to grind into me. I reached me hand around and placed them both on his ass to control how fast I wanted him to go.

He started slow but increased speed quickly, which I enjoyed. Edward was kissing me all over the face and then he started to place rough kisses all over my neck and I let out loud screams. Edward started to pump into me harder and faster as we both screamed out. I had already had two orgasms and I was about to have my third. Just as I started to have my third one Edward also came. We both let out animal like screams. Edward gave me two more hard pumps and then he was done.

He laid down on top of me, just as sweaty as I was. We were both painting for air. Edward placed kisses all over my face. "I love you so much Bella. You are my life now."

"You are my life too Edward. Never leave me," I said as I kissed him back.

"Never in a million years will I ever leave you Beauty."

We laid on the blanket for a little while longer. Finally we both realized that we had to get up and go home. I pulled my skirt down and found my shirt. Edward was also getting dressed which I hated. He picked up his things and carried then out of the woods leading the way. He was holding my hand and warning me if there was anything I might trip over.

Edward walked me over to the drain pipe that I was going to climb to get back into my house. He pushed me against the house and started to kiss me. I kissed him back like we had not seen each other in days. Edward dripped the blanker that he was holding and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my legs around him. I felt myself slowly grinding up against him.

It did not take him too long until he pulled his pants down and placed himself inside me again. We were both silent as he fucked me up against my house. I bit into Edward's neck as to not scream as he gave me my fourth and fifth orgasm for the night. The sex we had against my house was hot and dirty. After about fifteen minutes Edward finished.

"That was so hot Beauty," Edward whispered into my ear before he gave me a final good night kiss.

"Yes it was," I whispered back. "See you in a few hours."

Edward helped me climbed up the drain. When I got to my roof and blew him a kiss and whispered I love you. He whispered it back and started to run toward his car. I was glad that my room was by the side of the house, since I was able to get that second quickly in. I climbed into my window and got changed into a t-shirt and shorts. I used the bathroom and finally feel into bed. It was almost 2 when I fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Chapter 20! Woot! I am super excited for this chapter. It is time for the 1****st**** part of the trial. Now like I said before I am not in law school nor do I ever plan on going into it, so all I know about the trial process is what I have seen on TV. I also promise that things are finally going to get better for poor Bella. OK well on with the story and I hope everyone is enjoying it!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was shaking with fear as I sat in Edward's car while it drove. Today was the first day of the trial. There were some pre trial things the two days before but I was told that I did not need to be there for that. Charlie was present for me. He wanted to keep me away from Jake as long as possible.

The past three weeks had been very calm. James and Aro where kicked out of Rose and my group. Edward and I took the picture for our group. Rose and I had the project done in one week, she was pleased. James and Aro had to do something completely different.

As for Victoria and Tanya nothing had happened between us yet. They still would give me death stares but they did not brother me again. I had decided that if it comes down to it I would fight them. It would be the only way to really get them to leave me alone. I would probably get my ass kicked but I would stand my ground.

Charlie was better now. He was not sad and depressed. The fishing trip that Sue and I planned cheered him up a lot. Sue was glowing with her pregnancy. She was not very far along, only three months. She was past her first trimester so things where getting better. We went shopping for clothes for the trial. Since both of us where going to be testifying we had to look nice. We each bought tee pant suites and a skirt suite. Sue was getting excited because she was finally starting to show.

My mother and Phil both flew in to support me during the trial. I was glad to se them. My mother really should not be flying but I know she would not listen to me. She was going to need to be here. She was my mother and I was glad that she was going to be there for me. My mother was also pregnant but much farther along, 6 months.

As for things with Edward and me, we were prefect. I had gotten pretty good at sneaking out at night to go and see Edward. I know that it is not a good thing to do, but I am not hurting anyone. Also Edward had learned how to sneak into my room. Normally when he would come into my room it was just to sleep. He would then wake up and hour before I would have to for school and leave the same way he came in.

"Beauty, are you OK?" Edward asked me and took my hand in his.

I looked over to his sad and scared face. We where at the court and I did not even notice. His emerald green eyes where burning into me. "Fine," I responded.

"Beauty, please do not lie to me."

"I will be fine Edward, please do not worry," I said and reached over to touch his face.

Edward got out of the car and come over to open the door for me. I had gotten use to the idea of him doing this so I would wait. He opened the door and held a hand out for me. I gladly took it. Since I was in heels I would need all the help I could get. Edward pulled me to him and kissed me. This gave me the strength that I was going to need. I kissed him back with all my power.

"I will be there for you no matter what Beauty."

"I know, thank you Edward, this means so much to me."

Edward intertwined his arm with mine and we walked towards the court house. I felt safe with him. When we walked into the entrance I saw the other girls who where raped by Jacob, because of me. Every time I saw little Megan I would die a little bit. She was such a young little girl and Jake had stolen her innocence.

My whole family was standing there waiting for me. My father was in his dress uniform. Sue was standing next to him hand in hand. Leah was standing with her brother and actually smiling at me. On the other side of Charlie was Renee, with Phil by her side. I felt my heart swell with pride. They were here for me to make me feel safe.

Edward and I walked over to my family. My mother was crying. I could tell what she was thinking. She was about to tell me how proud she was of me and how I looked like an adult now.

"Oh Bella! You are such a brave girl," my mother told e right on cue. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I hugged her and smiled at the rest of my family. Edward was saying hello to Phil, and talking to him and my father.

"Thank you Mom. Listen you are going to have to control yourself during the trial. I can not have you freaking out during the trial."

"Oh I know Bella. I am sorry, you know how I am."

I smiled at my mother and we both pulled away. It was almost time for my trial. I went to go talk to some of the other girls. We where going to sit with our lawyer during the trial. I saw our lawyer walk threw the door.

"OK girls, are you ready for this?" he asked us.

All four of us nodded but did not say a word. He motioned for us to enter the court room. I looked back at Edward who was talking with his mother. She gave me a loving smile, she was here for me, I think. I followed behind Mr. Marcus. We filed in, in order of our assaults. We sat down in the same order and waited. I fiddled with my hands. Eventually Mr. Marcus got annoyed with me and handed me a piece of paper and a pen. I started to doodle.

After about ten minutes Jacob was brought in. When I saw him in cuff it brought tears to my eyes. I could not see how things had gotten this way. I wanted to ask him if he was OK but I knew that was wrong. I could not believe that I was feeling pity for the person who had hurt me and these three girls. Then I remembered. I am too caring f a person to want to see him hurt. Even though he hurt me I did not want to see him hurt. I was a soft person.

After Jake sat down with Edward's father I heard Edward mumble something from behind me. I turned to look at him; he was staring daggers into his father's back. I coughed to get his attention, he looked at me and I shook my head no. He was going to have to act like an adult through this process. I smiled and he and he gave me one back.

I a door open and turned front. I saw the court officer stand and say, "All rise for the honorable Judge Williams."

Everyone in the room stood up. As the judge sat down so did everyone else. I now felt like my life was over. It was time for the trial. I wanted to go and vomit. The judge started to talk but I was not fully focused. I looked over to notice that the jury was in there. There were twelve people. I counted eight women and four men. Well I hoped that meant we had sympathy on our side.

I looked over at Mel who was my age and nodded to the jury. She looked and gave me a smile which meant that she understood what I was showing her. She leaned over to Gina to tell her what we had seen. I really liked Mel and she was finally becoming less bitter to me. Once she got my side of the story she was willing to understand.

I saw Mr. Marcus stand up and start speaking. It was time for him to make his opening statement. He was telling the jury about how we where all sweet innocent girls until Jake stole all of those things from us. He told them how there was not only medical evidence but also eye witness evidence. He also talked about how my rejection fueled his fire to attack the other girls, including a child of fourteen. I saw some of the women wince at that. Then he was done.

Edward's father now got up and made his statements. His case was that we where all sexually interested in Jake and after we had sex with him we where all calling rape so we could act like we where all still pure little girls. He also personally attacked me in his statement and I heard Edward grumble again. Again I shot him a look quickly.

The judge told Mr. Marcus that it was time for him to call his first witness. That was me. I now felt really sick. I felt that my face had gone white and I was sweating. This is what a panic attack felt like. I sucked in a large amount of air and I heard my name being called. I slowly stood up and walked over to the witness stand.

This was the slowest walk in my life. It felt like I was walking ten miles vs. the ten feet that it was. Once I got there my hand was placed on a bible to make sure that I would tell the truth. I agreed. Then I sat down and looked around. I saw Edward first. He gave me his crooked smile to help me. It did a little. Then I saw my father was next to him and my mother on his other side. I smiled to my family and mentally thanked them for being there. Then I looked over at Jake. He had the sad puppy dog look on his face. I gave him a blank stare and looked over at my lawyer. I was ready.

"Miss Swan, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"And how old where you during the attack?"

"Sixteen."

"What was Mr. Black's age?"

"He had just turned seventeen three days before."

"So you and Mr. Black where close?"

"Yes I had known him my whole life."

"How is that? Could you explain your relationship?"

"Sure. Jacob and I grew up together. My father and his father are best friends. We would always be at each other's house. Since we where only a few months apart it was logical for us to want to be friends. As we got older we became best friends. When I was not in Forks we would write letters back and forth. After we both hit puberty we started to notice each other in a different way. He was my first kiss when I was fourteen. Over the summer we would be inseparable. The summer when I was fifteen Jacob kept telling me that we should become a couple. We would kiss and hold hands but I never agreed for us to date. I was leery because we only saw each other over the summer that it would be too long separated. When I left for the summer we spent every moment of every day texting. That is when I decided to be with him. I came and saw my father over the Christmas break. He came with my father to the airport. I told him we could try. So we became a couple. We stayed like that till he raped me."

"Did you two ever have se before the incident?"

"No. I wanted to wait. I did not feel like I was ready. We had done almost everything else. I was just not ready to take that step. I know a lot of things can happen and change once you bring sex into the picture."

"Can you explain what happened that day?"

I took a deep breath. This is what I was here to do. Tell me side of the story. Again I looked at my family. I could see the pain in all of their eyes. I was going to give them every hairy detail of what happened between us. I looked over at Jake. Then I opened my mouth.

"I had driven down to Jake's to go to the beach with him. It was a few days before my father's wedding and I wanted to relax. We spent the day at the beach laying out in the sun and enjoying being with one another. We finally deiced to go back to Jake's. Mr. Black, his father, was away in Seattle at this hospital. His legs where hurting him and they wanted to see a specialist.

"We went to Jake's room and started to fool around. It started off as kissing. Then there was over the clothing touching. Jake soon had my two pieces off of me touching me all over. He kept on telling me how much he wanted to have sex. I told him I was not ready but I would do anything else he asked. That is how his bathing suit came off.

"We continued to fool around and Jake kept on begging. I told him no and that I needed to get going. Sue wanted to me try my dress on one last time before the wedding. It was three and Sue wanted to see me at three thirty. Well Jake was not willing to have this. He got on top of me and punched me in my face, here," I said and pointed to the side of my eye.

"Then Jake took my hands and held them above my head. I started to beg him to not do this. I told him that if he really loved me he would not do this. I told him we where not ready. I tried to move but he is a lot stronger then I am. I screamed but no one was home. After I screamed Jake hit me again, here," again I pointed to my face, my chin. "I started crying now. Between sobs I begged him not to do this. Slowly Jake lowered himself down and into me. I screamed out in pain, since it was my first time. I tried to move and squirm but it was useless. After about ten minutes I stopped trying to fight, I was just hurting myself. So I laid still and cried.

"Jake kept on kissing me and telling me how much he loved me. He told me how sexy I was and how tight I was. I just cried. It seemed like he did not notice that I was not moving and crying. He started to get harder and faster and I cried even more begging him to stop. He finally did after he was finished. He rolled over and panted. He told me how wonderful that was and how much he loved me.

"I was curled up into a ball crying. I heard Jake's front door open. I just laid there. I heard my name being called but I could not move. I hurt in so many ways. Then I heard the bedroom door open. I looked at the door and saw Seth, my soon to be step brother. He pulled his shirt off and threw it at me. He told me to get dressed. He went over to Jake, who now had boxers on and they started to yell. I could not hear the words. I finally got myself dressed and got the shirt on. Now Seth is three years younger then I am but he is a lot taller and bigger then most kids my age. Once I was dressed Seth punched Jake in the face and ushered me out of the house. We went to his mother's place, Sue," I was crying now.

"What happened after?"

"I told Sue and she begged me to go to the hospital. She wanted the full rape kit done and for Jake to pay. I told her no. She was getting married and I also did not want my father to have to arrest his best friend's son. I asked her to just help me and maybe find someone to talk to. She finally agreed after a long debate. So I saw a shirk for the rest of my stay on Forks and then I found someone at home."

"Did you go to the hospital for the bruised on your face?"

"Yes. I went to the local hospital, they took x-rays to make sure there where no broken bones. I was fine."

"Thank you very much Miss Swan. No more questions."

I looked at Edward and he gave me a smile. This meant that I had done well. My part was only half over though. It was now time to face Edward's dad. I looked over at the man and he was getting up and buttoning his jacket. He came up to me and smiled.

"Hello Miss Swan."

"Mr. Mason."

"How long had you and Jake been sexual active?"

"Well, we had been kissing and holding hands since I was fourteen. Last summer, when I was sixteen, was when anything more then kissing happened."

"Do you remember the first time you two did something more then kiss?"

"Yes. It was two weeks after I had come back to Forks. We touched above the clothes. Two weeks later it was under the clothes. Two weeks after that it was oral."

"So your relationship was progressing?"

"Yes."

"So would it not make sense that you two would be taking the next steps, which would be sex?"

"Yes it would but…"

"I did not ask for buts Miss Swan. I just asked if that would be the next logical step."

I just nodded.

"So do you not think that Mr. Black would think that this was time for the next step?"

"I begged him to stop."

"Again Miss Swan you are not answering the questions I am asking you! I asked you if Jake would think that this was the time for your two to finally take the next step. I mean you two had the whole house to yourself. You two had just spent the whole day out in the sun, just flaunting yourself in a little two piece. You must have mixed the signals."

I was crying and I screamed, "NO! We had talked about moving on and I told him I was not ready! He knew. I also begged him not to do this before and during!"

"Why did you not go to the doctor Miss Swan?"

"I was scared. I did not want to hurt my father. I knew that if I went to the hospital he would know. Then he would want to press changes. I did not want him to have to go threw the pain he is now in."

"Or was it because you knew that if you went then they would tell you that it was not rape. It was consensual. They would see no vaginal trauma and you would be proven to be a lair!" Mr. Mason yelled at.

"NO! NO! I was raped. I laid in Jake's bed and cried and begged for him to stop. He never once stopped. He acted like this was normal. I WAS NOT HIDING ANYTHING!"

"No further questions," Mr. Masen said in a defeated tone.

"You may take your seat Miss Swan," the judge told me.

I slowly got up and walked back to my seat crying. Mel put and arm around me and whispered, "You did an amazing job Bella. He tried to stump you and get you mixed up and you didn't. You also slowed your emotions. That was wonderful."

Next Mr. Marcus called up Seth to get his story. It did not take him very long to ask him about what he saw. He was very good when Mr. Masen questioned him, he also did not stutter or fumble up. I watched the jury for the rest of the trial that day. I watched to see how their faces reacted. By five the Judge called for the trial to reconvene at nine tomorrow.

All of our witnesses had gone. Tomorrow would be everyone from Jake's side. Also Jake would be testify on his own behalf. That would be a lot of fun to see how he would lie himself out of four rapes. Watching the face of the jury they seemed to be feeling for the girls and I.

I wrapped me arms around Edward as soon as the Judge was gone. He held me in a tight embrace. I heard everyone telling me how proud they where and how well I had done. I did not really listen, I now felt safe. I was in Edward's arms. I felt him kissing my forehead. He was so sweet and loving.

---------------------------------------The Next Day----------------------------------------------------

Again I was sitting at the in the court room. I was not as nervous today. I was feeling better because I knew that I did not have to talk. The judge was already in and it was now time for Jake to take the stand and tell his story. I saw Jake slowly walk over to the stand. He promised to tell the truth which I knew was already a lie.

"So Mr. Black did you and Miss Swan ever had sex before the said time?"

"No it was our first time."

"And do you remember Miss Swan telling you that she did not want to have sex?"

"No."

"So she did not protest at all?"

"Not that I recall."

I looked over at the jury with shock. All of their faces where stone and did not reveal anything. I heard Jake being asked more questions but I could not focus. I was getting upset. He was lying. I have relived that moment over and over so many times. I knew it by heart. I felt tears slipping down my eyes. I heard little Megan crying loudly. Mel was trying to calm her. Finally I heard Mr. Masen scream, "Silence her!"

There was his parents and some others but I did not pay attention. I was lost in my own thoughts. I was thinking maybe I had made all of it up. Maybe I had not said any of those things but thought I did. If that is true then it is no wonder why Jake did not stop. It was now time for the jury to go and deliberate. This could take a long time.

We where told that we where dismissed but to not leave incase it did not take them that long. I went over to Edward and started to cry into him. He wrapped his arms around me protectively. "What is wrong Beauty?"

"What if Jake is right?"

"What?"

"What if I never spoke the words out load? What if I just said all of those things in my head?"

"Beauty that is crazy. He is just making you doubt yourself."

I looked over and saw the other girls where as upset as I was. He told a huge tale of lies. He might end up winning this. I talked with my family for about three hours. It was now four. Some called us back in. The jury must be done deliberating. I was now feeling sick again. What if the jury found him innocent on all four counts of rape? Then he would be a free man. He might come after us again. I could feel myself hyperventilating.

"Beauty, Beauty. I need you to calm down. Please."

I looked over at Edward and nodded, but I could not stop. I sat down in my seat and tried to calm myself. I kept on trying to take deep breathes, but I could not seem to do it. When the Judge came in I stopped. Now was the time. I sat in my seat and waited for the Judge to go threw the ritual. I looked over at Jake the whole time. He was standing there waiting for them to talk.

Then the 1st jurier spoke, "On the 1st count of rape we find the defendant guilty. On the second count of rape we find the defendant guilty. On the third count of rape we find the defendant guilty. On the fourth count of rape we find the defendant guilty."

I watched as Jake's face fell. I suddenly felt bad for him. My soft heart was breaking even though I knew it shouldn't. I was sad because of what would happen to Jake. He was 18 so he was legal. I was happy though because I was getting my justice. Jake would go to jail for what he had done.

Edward came over and wrapped his arms around me. I looked over at the Blacks and felt pity for them. My father congratulated all of us and then went to speak to them. They seemed to be understanding but I am sure they did not want to talk to him. I hugged Edward back.

"Lets all go out to dinner to celebrate!" my mother called.

She went and talked to all of the other families to see if they wanted to join in, and they did. Phil was on the phone making arrangements. Edward could tell that there was something wrong with me.

"Beauty, do not feel bad."

"But I do."

"Beauty, he not only hurt you but three other innocent girls. He deserves what is coming to him. Your father is going to make sure that he is comfortable. He is going to make sure he is taken care of."

I nodded only feeling slightly better. Edward helped me out and into his car. Phil reserved a whole side of the nicest restaurant in the county. Edward was holding my hand the whole drive. His hand was all sweaty. I looked over at him and he looked nervous.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"Yeah. I am just a little warm."

I nodded and we talked lightly for the rest of the drive. By the time we got to the restaurant I was better. I had mentally gotten over the mental pictures of Jake and I was over this. Tonight was going to be a wonderful night of celebration. I was excited. I was going to have all of the people I love around me and celebrating with me.

We where one of the first people to get there. I told the women our name and she lead us into a room that already had Charlie, Sue, Leah, Seth, Phil, and Renee. I gave them all hugs and smiled at them. Next to come was Elizabeth. I went over and hugged her.

"Thank you for being there for me."

"You are apart of my family honey. I think of you as a daughter."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

People where pouring in and I was smiling ear to ear. Then I heard a load voice that I was not expecting. "Party can start the party people are here!"

I turned to the door and saw Emmett and all of my friends. I screamed and ran over to them. I hugged every last one. Alice and Rose where in tears. They were so happy to hear that I had won. There was several waitresses walking around and taking drink orders. Slowly people started to sit down so we could not have dinner.

I sat on the edge with Edward to my side. He kept on looking at me and smiling. I was also smiling. I saw my mother running around and taking pictures of everyone. We all smiled and posed. We had appetizers and our entrees. When it was time for desert I saw Edward stand up.

"Excuse me. Can I have everyone's attention?"

Slowly people where silent and looked over at Edward. I looked loving into Edward's eyes. My world was so incomplete before I ha met him. He was everything to me. He was my life now.

"I would like to start this off by congratulating all of the brave ladies tonight. What you all did was wonderful and brave. Please everyone lets have a round of applause for them." Even clapped then it died down again.

Edward looked down at me and smiled. "Bella, my Beauty, you are everything to me now. You are my world and I love you more then life itself. I would and will do whatever it takes to make sure that you are safe and happy. I can not see spending another moment of my life with out knowing 100% that you will be there for me." Edward now bent down on one knee in front of me. I felt tears swelling up. I think he was doing what I thought he was, "Isabella Marie Swan, will you be my wife?"

Edward opened up a little black box that held a beautiful platinum band with a medium sized diamond in the middle with two small emeralds on each side. I was crying and said, "YES!"

I jumped into his arms and started to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me. I kissed him several times more and he did too. Then he pulled me back and grabbed my hand. He slowly slides the ring on my finger. Then there was a flash. My mother was taking pictures.

I turned to look at my father. He was smiling proudly. I was expecting him to be mad.

"I already talked to him and Renee before. They are fine with this," Edward whispered into my ear.

Today was a truly a wonderful day. Everything was finally falling into place for me. All of the bad things where now over in my life and it was finally time for me to be truly happy. I looked at Edward again and kissed him. I loved Edward Masen so much!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I got distracted by the nice weather. Well this chapter is going to be a little different. Charlie is going to explain why he would let his daughter get engaged at such a young age. We are also going to hear from some of the other characters to see what is going on in their heads. Well I hope you like the different view points. Well the story is slowly coming to an end so I hope every one has enjoyed it, I have had a blast writing it!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CPOV**

I looked over at my wife with a look of discontent. I could not really understand why Edward would want to talk to all of Bella's parents. I guess maybe since we are all in the same area it would be nice for him to talk to all of us at once. He has spoken to me and Sue more the though.

I really respected Edward. I did not like the boy at first. I mean when Bella told me she was going out with a boy, I was mad. I did not want my little girl going out with any boy who I did not approve of, which was Jake. So I was a little rough of the kid at first. After I got to now him I knew he was a good guy.

Then after I found out about the Jake stuff and he was there for her and had been I respected the kid a lot more. When he stood up to his own father I loved the kid. Then when he was there for me when I had a little mental break down, I thought of him as a son. I did not mind Bella being with him anymore, she was always a good judge of character. I would trust her in choices from now on.

Edward was dressed nice when he walked into my living room to talk to the four adults. He was also sweating bullets. I felt bad for the kid. I could not understand what would make him freak out like this. Then I thought he might be leaving me little girl, that this was too much for him. If this was true I would kill the boy with my bare hands, she would not be able to deal with that.

"OK so I know it seems weird me asking to see all four of you," Edward started, "But this is not a bad thing."

I looked over to my ex wife Renee who looks completely calm. Normally she would be worrying her self sick in a situation like this. I could not understand how she could be so completely cool. I wanted to ask her why she was so calm but Edward was talking again.

"I want to marry Bella. I do not want to do it right now. Since we are both seventeen and still in high school. I would never make her do it right now. I just want to know that she is going to be with me for the rest of my life. I love her more then I have ever loved any person on this earth, including my parents. She has been the best thing that has ever happened to me in my sad life. I know I am here more or less to ask Charlie since that is the traditional way to do this, but I would like to hear everyone's opinion."

I looked back to Renee who was smiling. SMILING! This was asking us if it was OK if he stole my little girl from me. How could he even think about something like that? Was he mad? They are children. I mean they are not even old enough to vote and he wants to get married.

"Charlie calm yourself. He does not want to get married now. All he wants to do is ask her. Bella is a smart girl. She would never jump into something with out thinking about it," Sue whispered to me.

"I am going to step out so everyone can discuss this, I know this is a lot to think about," Edward told us and left the room. No one spoke until we heard the front door close.

"No!" I said.

"I have to agree with Charlie on this, the kids are too young to even think about that," Phil said. I never really got to talk to Phil. He was young, probably too young for Renee but I guess if it makes her happy then whatever.

"They have been through a lot. They know how they feel. I mean you can not mess with true love. Plus if Edward wants to ask her to marry him, he can always do it once they turn 18, then they may just run away and we might not see them again," Sue said logically.

"Still they are children, they should not be thinking about marriage," I said.

Finally Renee spoke up and she was giggling, "Charlie since when as Bella ever been a child? When she was born I swear she was 30. I mean think about it. From the time she was a baby, she was never fussy. We were able to sleep threw the whole night. She only fussed when she needed food or her diaper changed. She was potty trained by 2 and a half. Bella was about to balance a check book when she was 7. She was cooking when she was 10. Charlie Bella has never been a child. She was a little adult by the time she was born."

"Well what about Edward he is a child," I shot back.

"He has been threw hell. The boy has been out casted and beat by his family. He is also wise beyond his years. Plus you heard him, they are not going to rush out and get married. They are going to wait until high school is done. Maybe we can even hope till after college, but once Bella is 18, this decision is out of our hand. Give him your blessing because he is getting mine and Phil's," Renee said.

"I am not sure about mine," Phil dared to say.

"If you do not agree with me then do not plan on sharing the same bed until after little Phil is born." Phil nodded in agreement immediately.

"I am with Renee, he is getting my vote too Charlie," Sue told me.

"Fine," I mumbled to myself.

I sat in the chair and brewed. I was pissed. I did not want to let me little girl go, I had just gotten her. I mean sure I had her over the summer, but it was nice to have her here all the time. I missed her so much when she was gone. I was going to have to outline some things with Edward.

Edward came back in five minutes later. He was good at estimating how long it was going to take the women to win. That is when he got us all there. He knew I would say not, but all of the women would gang up on me because they are romantic and all.

"So?" he asked very nervous.

"There are guild lines," I said to him.

I saw him breath out a giant breath of air. He was relieved that this was a yes, "Of coarse Charlie, whatever you want."

"You can ask her whenever you want, but there is no wedding or even mention of wedding plans until after graduation day. I want Bella to also be enrolled in college before there is talk of a wedding. When you get married I do not want to be left out. You two will have to visit. I am not happy about you taking my little girl away from me, but I know you are a good man," I told the boy.

I felt Sue place her hand on top of mine. I was not happy about this choice, but I was willing to accept this. He was a good boy and he was going to take care of Bella.

"Oh, Edward, if you hurt her, I will kill you myself."

He smiled at me and nodded, "I would hope you would."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JPOV**

Well prison sucks, a lot. I mean I had only been here a month, but I already knew how crappy this was. I did not think that I was going to win. I knew what I did and I did feel bad about it. I wanted to plead guilty and let the judicial system have their way with me. My parents would not let it happen that way though, especially my mother. She kept on telling me that this was not my fault.

I was told that I had a visitor. I should not have any today. My mother and father came to visit yesterday; they normally came once a week. I was excited, hoping that it was my scum bag lawyer. I did not like him at all. He was so nasty to those girls that I had already hurt so much. The guard told me what window number so I walked over.

When I saw the girl sitting there I just stood there. He long dark brown hair was pulled back. Her chocolate brown eyes stared deep into me. He pale skin looked sick with the horrible lighting in here. This was Bella, my Bella. The girl that I loved more then anything in the world, the girl who I had hurt so much over the past year.

I sat down and picked up the phone that was already at her ear. I tried to smile at the girl. She looked so confused and sad. I spoke first, "Hey Bells."

"Hi," she whispered.

"How are things on the outside," I joked.

She giggled lightly but stopped. That is when I noticed her hand. She had a large rock on it. She saw me looking at the ring and pulled her hand down

"I am here to forgive you," she told me.

"Bella please don't. Since I have been in here, I have been thinking, a lot. What I did Bella was bad, horrible, and the worst thing I could have ever done. I do not want you to forgive me."

"Jacob, please, don't say that. Yes what you did was all of those things, but you still deserved to be forgiven, at least by one of us. I can not move on with my life unless I can forgive you Jacob."

"Well I thank you Bella. And I am sorry and I will tell you how sorry I am every time I see you for the rest of my life."

"Well thank you very much Jacob… I miss you…" she said as her voice trailed off. She was killing me. I wanted nothing more then to go back in time. I would have never done that to her if I got to do this all over again.

"Yeah I miss you too Bells."

I saw a few tears fall down her face. I reached my hand over to whip them away and then remember there is a glass there. I just left my hand on the glass. She whipped her own tears away and placed her hand on the glass too. "When I told them that I loved you, I was telling the truth."

"I know you did Bells. I love you too."

"I wish things did not have to be like this. I wish you had never done this to me."

"Bella, if I could go back in time, I would. Bella I would do anything to make all of this better."

"Is it bad in there?" Bella asked me.

"No. It is not that bad at all. I mean this area in Washington we do not get too many crazy criminals. Its not like what you see on OZ."

She giggled. It kind of felt like old times. Making jokes and me hearing her laugh. I loved to make her laugh, the sound always made my heart skip a beat.

"Would you mind if I came back?" Bella asked a little scared.

"No Bella, it would make my day."

"How long are you in there?"

"Five years then I get my first parole hearing."

"WOW."

"Its not that bad Bella. So are you going to tell me about the ring?"

"It's from Edward, we are engaged," she said and her face blushed.

"Hey Bella, that's wonderful. He seems like a great guy. I am glad for you."

"Are you really?" she asked.

"Yes Bella why wouldn't I?"

She smiled at me. She smile was like the sun. It made me feel hope. While I was in here I would look forward to hearing from Bella. "You can write me if you want."

"OK. This is a little bit of a ride."

"Just ask the guard when you are leaving and he will give it to you."

"OK good Jake. Listen I am not going to be around. I am leaving tomorrow to go see my mom in Florida. She wants me around for the baby shower and the birth of my new little brother. I will visit you when I come back."

"OK Bella sounds great. I will miss you and I am really sorry again."

"Bye Jake," she told me and hung up the phone. She gave me one last smile and was gone.

She was a better person then I would ever be. She was such a good person. She was willing to forgive and talk to the person who had messed up her life so much. I had done so many bad things to her over the year. Not only did I rape her, but I also broke her arm, made her feel bad about what I did, and scared her. I was a bad person.

I was taken back to my cell to sit and think. I wanted to make it up to not only Bella, but to Mel, Gina, and poor little Megan. I regretted Megan the most. She was so young and vulnerable. I knew that was wrong before I started. I just could not seem to control myself.

I deserved to be here. I would serve my sentence with out a peep. I would not try for a retrial or anything. I was a bad person who deserved to be here. I lay back on my hard cot and though about my future. Maybe I will take classes in here; I know a lot of people do that in here. I can be a good person, and I will work on doing that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I know it was not the best idea to go and see Jacob. I just knew that if I did not talk to him after all of this I would not be able to fully move on with Edward. I mean yes I told him I would marry him but I would not feel right unless I talked to Jake. He seemed to feel about all of this, but I also would if I where him, being in prison and all. As I walked to Edward's car I smiled when I saw him.

I am glad that he understood why I had to do this. A lot of people would have thought I was crazy. He knew that there was a lot of history there that needed to be closed. When I opened the door and sat down Edward just wrapped his arms around me. I smiled into his chest and let the feeling of love overtake me.

I was beyond excited to be getting married to this man. I knew what my father's rules where and I had no intention of ever breaking them. I knew that I had to graduate from school before I was ever able to do anything on the marriage front.

"Are you ready for your flight?" Edward asked me.

I frowned. I hated that he was not going to be with me the whole time. Edward promised that he would be down to see me in two weeks. I was going to be with my mother until little Phil was born. She was due in August and it was now the end of June. Edward wanted my mother and I to have some time a lot. He was a good man. I was excited to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Yep, lets go I am gonna miss my flight."

"Don't worry Mrs. Masen you are not going to miss your flight."

"I am not Mrs. Masen yet, we still have a whole year in front of us."

"I know I just love to say that. I love to hear it being addressed to you."

"So how much are you going to miss me?"

"More then you ever will know Beauty."

"I am going to miss you too, but I will always have you nice and close," I said holding my locket that was around my neck.

"I never thought you would like that present so much."

"It is my favorite thing that I own, if I where to ever loose this I would feel like shit."

Edward smiled his trade mark smile and we drove to the airport. Edward was explaining to me what he was going to be doing while he was staying at home. His mother was going to be opening up another two restaurants in the area and wanted to make sure everything was perfect for her. He knew this was the first time she would be doing this on her own.

When we got to the airport Edward took my bags out of the car for me. I knew not too bring too much since my mother would be taking me out shopping for my Florida wardrobe to keep there. So I just had one small carry on bag.

"I will call you when I land."

"I will be counting down the second until I get that call."

"So only two week right?" I asked.

"About. It might be three but I will be there as soon as I can. You are going to have a lot of fun with your mother, do not worry."

I signed and gave him the hug that would last two week. I gave him his final kiss and smiled. I walked to the sliding glass doors and waved goodbye to the person I love the most. He smiled at me and got into his car.

I was right about just making the flight. I had to run to my terminal. I sat down in my seat and held my locket close to me. I was already missing him and it had only been a half an hour. Sitting next to me was a little child who was flying all by herself. I smiled to the little girl and she smiled back at me.

"Are you scared to fly?" the little girl asked me.

"No, if this you first time flying honey?"

"Yes. I am going to see my daddy who I have not seen in a year."

"Well that is very nice. I am going to see my mommy. What is your name honey?"

"Vanessa, but my mommy calls me Neisse."

I smiled at the little girl and gave her my hand to shake, "I am Bella and I will make sure that you are OK during the flight."

She smiled at me and went back to looking out the window. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. It was going to be a long flight to the Orlando airport. I heard Neisse start to snore next to me so I knew that she was going to be quite during the flight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RPOV**

I was in the hospital bed screaming. How could I have ever agreed to do this again? I must have been drunk when I let Phil talk me into having another child. Bella was enough for me and now I remember why. The pain of child birth was unbelievable. Phil was at my side holding me hand and so was Bella. Edward was next to Bella who looked like she was going to pass out.

Little Phil was about a month early. I guess he wanted to come out and meet his sister. He would always kick when he heard Bella's voice. I knew that must have meant something. It is amazing how much children learn while they are in the womb.

I felt another contraction coming on. I let out another scream and held Phil's hand even tighter. This was all that he was getting, a little boy. I was not going to go threw this hell again. Plus since I am older they make me go to the doctor more.

"OK Renee you are ten centimeters, lets take your into the delivery room," I heard he nurse say.

"Oh Mom, good luck!" I heard my daughter say. I gave her a weak smile and saw her move away from me. Phil was following me as I was being taken into another room close by. He was putting on those horrible green scrubs. He was missing a game today. I told him he should go and play, but he laughed at me.

"OK Renee its time to push cause your son is ready to meet you," the doctor told me.

I started to push and scream at the same time. I had never felt a hurt like this. I wish I had gotten the epidural now. If I was not such a hippie I would have agreed to it. God damn me!

"PUSH," the doctor ordered.

Again I pushed with all of my might. It hurt so much. I did not want to do this anymore. Maybe they could just go in and take him out.

"OK we are almost done his head is out. Please just one more really big push."

"I really can't. I am too tiered. Just pull it out."

"Renee you push and you push now!" the doctor ordered.

Well he had really crappy bed side manner. So I pushed. I pushed with all of the strength that I had inside of me. I screamed as I felt my little boy slip out side of me. I laid my head back panting covered in sweat. Then I heard his little voice. I heard the loud wails of my beautiful baby boy.

"Where's my son?"

"Right here," the doctors told me and the placed the little boy into my arms. I smiled down at the face. He was perfect. Now I remembered why I had wanted another one. I kissed the baby's forehead and handed him back to the nurse. I laid my head back on the bed and slowly fell back asleep. My little Phillip Alec.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

It was the first day back to school. I had a wonderful summer with my mother in Florida. My brother Phil was amazing. He was so cute and sweet. I was getting excited about Sue's up and coming pregnancy. She was due at the start of December. She was getting HUGE since she was having twins.

I pulled into the parking lot with Edward to see all of my friends there. I smiled at all of them. I jumped out of the car before it was in park to go and give Rose and Alice a hug. I had not seen them since June. I missed them so much.

"BELLA!" they both screamed.

"We are seniors!" I heard Rose cheer while she hugged me.

"I know. This is going to be a great year!" Alice said.

"Nothing is going to make this year bad, nothing at all," I said. This is what I deserved. I deserved my happy ending. I had been threw enough last year. I did not deserve to go threw anything more. I was going to get my happy ending.

I ran back to Edward who was walking to me and kissed him. My soon to be husband. We where going to get married over the summer. I did not want to have to wait another day longer then I had to, to be his wife. Edward held me closer and kissed me deeper, everything was going to be perfect now.

--------------------------------------That Summer-----------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I was in Alice's room freaking out. It was the day of my wedding. The Cullen's where letting us use their house. They had a lovely backyard that Alice had decorated. It was a small wedding. Edward and I had very small families so we did not have a lot of people to invite. There was maybe 50 people total. It was what we both wanted though. Alice and Rose where my bridesmaids and Emmett and Jasper where Edward's grooms men.

I looked in the mirror and realized how beautiful I looked. My dress was a simple where Acute strapless dress. There was beading under the chest and it opened up in the back with beading. My hair was in a cute up-do and I had a little bit of make-up on to just accent my facial features.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

"Not really, but lets do this."

I opened the door and my father was standing there in his tux looking as handsome as ever. I smiled at him and I saw his eyes glass over. I gave him a hug an whispered, "I love you Daddy."

"Bells, I love you too," he said and hugged me tighter.

"Please don't let me fall," I asked him.

He intertwined his arm in mine and pulled me close, "Do not worry, you will be fine sweetheart."

The music started and I started to I got read to walk to the man that I loved. Alice and Rose walked forward with their men. When they got to the front I looked at me father, gave him a kiss and took my first steps forward.

When I first got to see Edward at the end of the ales waiting for me I was filled with excitement. I was really doing this. I was going to be getting married to the man that I loved and who saved me. I made my slow steps to Edward. When I finally reached him my father placed my hand in his. He leaned in and kissed me and said, "I love you so much Bells and you will always be my little girl."

Then Charlie shook Edward hand and pulled him in to say, "Like I said before if you hurt her I will kill you." Edward and I both smiled and my father went to sit between Renee and Sue.

I looked out at m family before the ceremony started. This was the beginning to the rest of my life. I smiled remembered everything that had happened in the first part of my life. My childhood and teen years. I was now an adult and getting ready to go away to college with my husband, Edward. The priest started and I looked back front, with tears in my eyes

THE END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: OK yeah I know. I was not planning on ending it, but it just kind of ended up that way. So no sequel to this story. I am getting ready to write another one. It is Bella and Edward meeting in college. I have been working on this one in my mind for a long time, so I am excited about it. I started to write it the other day. I knew that I had to finish this one before I started another one. Well I hope everyone enjoyed this story I loved writing it!

P.S. New story is going to be called War and Peace, look for it, it should be up in a day.


End file.
